where two worlds collide
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: "A Cullen and a Volutri guard can never be together" "Why not?" I asked my voice cracking, "You will know". Every love story has a hero, his lover and a villain – but this is a love story of a villain. This is a love story with no hero. He has lost his way until he lets her in and in return she changes his life forever.Explore their story as they fall in love like never before.
1. Preface

**Preface**

On the night of 28th August, the clouds gather across the sky. It was usual in Forks to rain everyday but even for the Fork's usual weather this was quite unusual. The Cullen's were well settled in their house keeping themselves entertained with whatever show their beloved Renesmee had to put up, just when the bell rang and then there was no other sound or trace of anyone being outside.

"I'll get it" Rosalie said excusing herself from the living room. As she opened the front door the sky began to pour down, being a vampire the small basket kept just near the front door didn't escape her sight. She bent down when she heard a heart faintly beating inside the basket which was covered with a purple blanket. Rosalie lifted the blanket and she saw a beautiful baby lying in the basket – sleeping. She couldn't help herself and picked up the baby. She carried the baby along with the basket inside shutting the front door behind her.

As soon as she came into view everyone gasped. "Rose!" Esme whispered placing her hand on her heart. "Carlisle can you please see if the baby is okay?" Rosalie insisted while taking her place on the couch while everyone else circled around her. Renesmee sat next to Rosalie, Carlisle took the baby from her hands and disappeared on the first floor. "Did someone leave her on the doorstep?" Esme asked in a worried voice. Rosalie nodded, "What are we going to do with her or him?" Bella asked mirroring Esme's worried expressions, "We give the baby up for adoption" Edward said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you insane?! The baby is so small!" Rosalie hissed. "Dad, can't we keep the baby?" Renesmee said looking at Edward with her big brown eyes.

Carlisle reappeared with the baby in his hands which was now awake. "The girl is healthy" he said giving the baby to Rosalie, "Can we keep her?" Renesmee asked with her puppy eyes now targeting Carlisle. The baby coughed and then put her little hand in the mouth looking like a small porcelain doll. "How old would she be?" Rosalie asked, "A day maximum" Carlisle said. "I like her" Renesmee said shifting closer to the baby and Rosalie. "Me too" Rosalie said smiling at Renesmee. "So we keep her?" Renesmee asked brightly, Carlisle replied "we vote". Carlisle then shifted next to Esme and everyone looked at her. "I say we keep her" she replied smiling to the baby. "I agree with Esme" Carlisle added. "I am sorry Rose but I'll have to disagree, we know nothing about this child." Edwards said, "Well I say yes" Bella said cheerfully. "Yes! She's going to be great, I've seen it" Alice replied giving her infamous grin. "I am going to say no sorry Rosalie" Jasper mumbled maintaining his distance. "Whatever makes you happy babe, I'll say yes" Emmett voted. "So we keep her!" Renesmee announced happily! "What about the cover story?" Edward asked. "Well, we just moved back in here, she can be Rosalie's biological daughter" Bella suggested. "Yeah, her hair matches Uncle Emmett's hair" Renesmee added. Rosalie was just too happy to say anything, she had now got her 'full happy ending'

A/N: Hey reader, If you liked the starting of the story please leave a review I will upload next chapter very soon but please let me know how do you like the preface of the story. Thank you! Keep reading –Juliette Taylor


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

School life is boring, there is no fun there, no adventure at least not like the ones I have with my sister. Renesmee – my sister is older than me as my mother says but she looks exactly the same since uh, forever, but so does the rest of my family. Pale – beautiful – young and perfect; also perfectly still. Oh and I am not just talking about their physical appearance that seems to be frozen I am also talking about their movements. I was sitting on the last bench of the class in the corner like always waiting for the last period to get over so that I could run back home and back up my stuff and leave for Alaska.

That's where my father's cousin's stayed. My family sends me off to Alaska in every few months when the _bad guys_ came to check in. Renesmee never made trips with me to Denali, it was always Tanya or Carmen who came to take me to Denali for a few days and drop me off to Forks when the bad guys left, nothing more was told to me and I was not curious to know anything more. I liked the Denalis, they were good and caring much like my own family, but I loved my mother the most and she loved me equally. We were similar in many ways one of which was that Uncle Edward – Renesmee's dad always said that we both are narcissistic, not that it bothers me or mom. Mom loves to dress me up and I love to get dressed and just like my mom I loved being appreciated. To my relief the bell rang and I was finally free from school for at least a week! I jumped out of my seat and made my way out of the class.

"Hey" I greeted Renesmee who was standing outside, waiting for me. "Hey" she replied back not in a very happy mood. She never liked when the bad guys paid visit, dad says it is because she has some horrible memories with them – all of them have horrible memories with them. I guess that's why they are the bad guys. "Cheer up Nessie" I said lightly punching her shoulder, "you know I can't" she replied dragging her feet through the corridor. "Why don't you come with me to Denali?" I asked her biting my lower lip after I did. "Well, the _people_ are coming to see me" she said. "Why do Uncle Edward let's them see you when they are the bad people? You are not getting married to one of them are you?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. "What?! No!" Renesmee replied with a fit of laughter followed with it. "Yeah, Jake would kill the guy if he even thinks to marry you" I mumbled and Renesmee blushed.

Renesmee and Jacob were like a thing – they never admitted that they liked each other at least not to each other but everyone knew they are totally into each other. "Renesmee you gotta let the poor guy know that you like him!" I said like for the millionth time. "What if he doesn't like me that way?" Renesmee asked – again like a millionth time. "Even the blind can see he is in love with you!" I almost shouted. "Yeah – maybe not" she replied looking at the ground.

We got into Renesmee's car and she pulled out of the parking lot. "So you have packed yet?" she asked, "We were talking about you and Jake" I tried to bring her back onto the topic, "There is nothing left to talk about" she replied, "Oh! There is plenty" I defended. "Like what?" she asked, "Like why wouldn't you just admit that you like him?" I almost shouted once again, "Okay, Yeah, I like him!" she said, "to him" I said mentally face palming myself. "Because he doesn't like me!" she replied, "Renesmee, that guy has known you for your entire life, he has practically changed your diapers and still stuck around!" I said trying to knock some sense into her. "For the exact same reason I think he just looks at me as a sister or a friend" she said, "that doesn't make sense" I said lifting one eyebrow. "Have you ever changed diapers?" she asked me raising one of her eyebrows. "No, have you?" I asked and immediately regretted, she nodded and said, "Yeah that's why I am saying what I am saying" She has changed my diapers.

"But he asked you out?!" I shouted this time. "He said 'let's go for a movie'" Renesmee imitated Jake. "Yeah, that's called asking out" I replied. "It wouldn't be a date" she defended. "Okay Ness whatever, just give the poor lad a chance, would you?" I asked, "I'll have to ask dad" Renesmee said chewing her lower lip. "Will Uncle Edward say yes?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together and she shrugged. "Do you want to go out with him?" I asked with a grin. "What are you going to do?" she asked, "Just answer" I said impatiently. "Yes" she replied with a blush and I grinned.

"Now can we talk about your trip?" she asked. "Of course" I replied. "You'll leave tonight" she said in a low voice, "and come back by next Friday morning" I said, "1 week without school!" she said dramatically. "Well, Yeah!" I said happily. "Have you packed?" she asked. "You didn't help so I didn't pack" I replied shrugging my shoulders. "I will help you now" she said pulling up in the driveway of our home. She cut off the engine and we got out. "Now let me talk about your date" I told her before we entered the living room. We both sat on the couch of the empty living room. "We are home!" I shouted, slowly my mom, Aunt Bella, Aunt Alice, My grandmother Esme although it seemed odd calling her grandmother when she looked like a model and Uncle Edward descended the stairs.

"I will get you something to eat" Esme said, "Uncle Edward, I wanted to ask you something" I said getting up from the couch and walking towards him, "Sure" he said with a smile, I was thinking of random stuff like babies, unicorns and rainbows because Renesmee said that uncle Edward was like a mentalist. "I and Renesmee want to go out for a movie before I leave for Denali" I said in a soft voice, "What's there to ask about? You both can go" he said, "With Jacob" I announced immediately after he let out the last word of his sentence, and he groaned not trying to mask it in anyway.

"Eleanor" Mom said, "Please mom, please" I begged. "We'll stay together" Renesmee begged joining me. "Okay, but be back before 9" Mom said, "8:30" Uncle Edward injected, "Edward" Aunt Bella stopped him, "Fine, 9pm sharp" Uncle Edward said in a very low voice. "Thank you!" I and Renesmee said in unison. We both rushed upstairs giggling all the way till we reached my room and the door was shut. "You are coming on my date?" Renesmee asked raising her eyebrows. "I want to see yours and Jacob's first kiss" I teased and she turned all red. "We are not going to kiss" she defended. "Oh you are going to kiss" I announced followed with a kissing sound, "Stop" she said giggling and blushing. "But I will get bored" I said shrugging. "I will call Seth for you" she said winking at me. "Oh please, I had a crush on him when I was a kid" I said rolling my eyes. "And what are you now?" she asked smiling, "sixteen" I replied sticking my tongue out.

"What did you like in Seth?" she asked as we settled on the bed. "I don't know"I said lying down. "Why don't you like him now?" she asked, "It's not like I don't like him, he's cool" I said shrugging my shoulders. "But you don't have a crush on him now, why?" She asked, "I like bad guys now" I said in a joking way, "I can be a bad guy" said a voice and I turned to see Seth standing near the door. "Creepy" I said under my breath, "heard that" he said and I giggled. "you all are going out without me?" he asked taking his seat between me and Renesmee. "Jake and Ness are going to kiss" I said with a grin, "Who told you that?" he said his mouth hanging wide open, "that's just a guess" I said sitting up straight. "Wanna bet?" he asked, "sure" I said. "Jake will not kiss Ness" Seth said, "Oh he will" I replied, "20 dollars?" he said, "done" I replied thinking for a while.

"You both are crazy" Renesmee said looking away trying to hide her blush again. "Can I come with you all?" Seth asked, "Sure" Renesmee replied, "by the way, who will tell Jake about the movie plan?" I asked, "Will do" Seth said before running out of the room, "now let's get dressed" I said pulling Renesmee up from the bed. "I will bring my clothes" she said dragging herself out of the room as Esme entered. She put a plate on my study table, "I made you some pasta, your favorite" she said with a smile. "Thank you" I replied with an identical smile and she walked out. I sat down on my study table and looked at the pasta, it looked delicious. Esme was an amazing cook. I stuffed a fork full of pasta in my mouth and chewed it slowly while playing with the rest of the food. I kept repeating the process until the pasta was finished and then I drank a glass of water and began to get up when the door of my room opened. "Okay I have got some dresses you tell me what to wear" Renesmee said shutting the door with her feet as her hands had a whole lot of dresses, shoes and bags. "Let me see" I said helping her but her stuff on bed.

Finally after a lot of hard work of an hour we were able to get Renesmee ready for her first date! She wanted to wear something simple nothing too tacky – something that would say 'you are special I dressed up for you' but not 'I am creepily obsessed with you'. She wore a light blue pencil jean, white v neck top with laced cut sleeves and black ballet flat shoes. Her beautiful curls were tied in a half ponytail with no makeup required because she was beyond beautiful like that. She then decided to dress me up, which in my opinion was not necessary.

I wore a black sweetheart top with quarter sleeves which was figure hugging unlike Renesmee's shit, with a dark blue pencil jeans and sneakers. I wasn't big on heels. As there was no more time left I just brushed my hair straight and put on a gloss and mascara and we both grabbed our phones and rushed out. Our mothers kissed us goodbyes and our fathers told us to stick together and take care of each other and we drove off to the movie hall. Jake and Seth were waiting for us outside the movie hall with tickets in their hands. "Hey" Seth said with a grin "Hey" I and Renesmee said in unison. "You look beautiful" Jacob told Renesmee and I could tell he was drooling over her. "You are going to lose the bet" I whispered to Seth. "Maybe" he whispered back. "We'll get some popcorn" I said pulling away Seth with me but Renesmee and Jacob were lost into their own world. "Can I take my money back from the bet?" Seth asked jokingly "No" I told him with a smile.

"She does look beautiful" Seth commented, "I dressed her up" I said with pride. "You look beautiful yourself" Seth told me, "Thank you" I replied politely. That's when I noticed he was wearing a black too, a black hood. The hood might make other's look lean and thin but Seth looks just as muscular as he looked shirtless. Did I just think that?! Yeah I have seen him shirtless and none of the Jacob's group seems to mind that because most of the time they are shirtless. I constantly teased Renesmee after the day she hugged shirtless Jacob. Uncle Edward wasn't happy about it at all but everyone else had a good laugh.

When we got to the hall with popcorn we saw Renesmee and Jacob sitting like a couple holding hands. "Kiss.. Kiss.. Kiss" I whispered to myself. Seth erupted into a fit of laughter, "You are so crazy" he said from between his laughter, I just laughed with him. The whole movie I kept looking at Renesmee and Jacob who never took their eyes off each other and Seth kept giggling like a small girl. I bet none of us even had the idea about the name of the movie but we had a real good time. Like I predicted Jacob kissed Renesmee goodbye outside the movie hall and I literally danced when I got my 20 dollars. Renesmee blushed all the way to the car and I kept asking her about her first kiss and she just couldn't let the words get out of her mouth. I was so happy for Renesmee!

But our day turned gloomy when Renesmee received a worried call from her dad just a few minutes away from home as to where we were exactly? Apparently the bad guys were about to reach the same time when we were going to reach. The Denalis were nowhere near the place and obviously I couldn't stay out this late alone so the plan was to get me in the house as soon as possible and hide me. When I asked Renesmee why I couldn't just come in front of them she replied "It's complicated". When we were about to get in the house, another call was received but now it was of no use. Carlisle opened the door for us and said "They are here" "Okay, don't let go of my hand" Renesmee said holding my and taking me in the living room where there stood three guys in black cloaks of different shades. A very tall guy whose built was identical to my dad's a shorter guy with curly hair who looked like a gentleman and then the shortest guy of them all in the darkest cloak of them all.

"Hello" the curly haired gentleman greeted us "Hello Demetri" Renesmee replied, "Felix" She said nodding towards the tallest guy and then to the shortest one and addressed him as "Alec" "Who is this?" Alec asked, "Hello to you too" I replied. "She is with us" Carlisle said. Mom came near me acting as a shield between me and those three guys. "We are not going to hurt her" Felix replied. Hurt me? What did they have pistols. "Hurt me… have you seen my dad" I said under my breath but of course everyone heard that. My family smiled and Dad grinned while the strangers tensed. "Sharp tongue" Alec commented, "I don't know for how long" he continued. Mother hissed at him, "Cut it Blondie" he replied, really?! "What's your name?" Felix asked, "Eleanor" I replied making my name clear. "Who gave you that name?" Alec asked as if making fun of my name. At least I had a better name than his – Alec. I let go of Renesmee's hand and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of red wine and poured out three glasses of it and took them in a tray to the living room walking with my head high up in the air. "Now where are my manners" I said walking towards them. "Eleanor" Mom said in a low but ordering voice but I assured her with a smile. Demetri was the first to take the glass followed by Felix, I took the third glass and poured it all over the big headed Alec and smiled at him, "Enjoy your drink" I said before rolling my eyes at him and walking upstairs. I could hear giggles of Renesmee and I could feel Alec's eyes trying to dig into my back like sharp knives but I walked away coolly. Although I felt bad that Carlisle would have to apologize for me, but Alec totally asked for it and hey, I am a giver! I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Please leave a review and let me know your views on the story. I will be waiting.**

**XoXo**

**_-JT_**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Once I was in my room I felt terribly guilty not for what I did but how could it affect my family, after all they were the bad guys. What if they try to hurt someone in my family? I can call the police obviously but would I get a chance? I shook that thought away as I laid out straight on my bed looking at the ceiling. Just when the door of my room knocked and Esme entered. I sat up straight and as I watched her face I felt even guiltier. "Can I sit?" she asked standing near my bed, "Yes please" I said in a low voice. "Why did you do that Eleanor?" she asked, "You know I can't stand people who talk rudely with mom" I told her in a mumble. "I know that honey, but really is that what we taught you? To pour drinks over our guests" She asked, I shook my head and said "Sorry". "I know you love Rosalie and she loves you but this is no way to deal with people" she told me politely, I thought she would be mad at me but she wasn't, will the guilt ever end?

I looked down at my bed and bit my lower lip, "I think you know what to do right?" she asked, "Apologize to that _boy_" I said from between my teeth but still keeping my tone polite. "Yes" she said, "Okay I will" I told her, "Now, Eleanor" she told me, I got up from my bed the same minute Esme did, She hugged me and I hugged her back, her sweet scent always calmed me. We dropped our hands at the same minute and she followed me as I walked out of the door and into the living room downstairs.

The setting had changed, Renesmee, Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella was nowhere to be seen, Grandpa Carlisle was standing near the staircase from where we descended, Grandma Esme joined him, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper was standing near Uncle Edward's piano and Mom and Dad were standing near the backyard door. The three guests were settled on the couch, cloaks no more worn. Alec was looking away but the other addressed my entrance. I walked near the couch and then turned to look at Aunt Alice for help but she encouraged me with a smile. "Hey" I said in a low voice, Alec didn't even looked at me, jerk! "Look, I am sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did" I continued, he didn't replied but looked at me with bitter eyes, I looked at Grandma Esme and she nodded at me with a small smile, "No one has ever insulted us like this" he said in a harsh tone, What did he think of himself? A prince? 'Clam down Eleanor' I chanted to myself and took a deep breath, "I am really sorry" I said from between my teeth, he didn't reply.

I looked at mom with my eyes shouting for help. "Okay, that's enough" She said pulling me towards herself by my shoulders. I tried to hide my face in her hair; If Grandma Esme hadn't asked me I wouldn't have apologized. "Can I go to bed?" I asked, "Don't you want to eat anything?" Mom asked and I shook my head, my stomach was full with Alec's rudeness. I ran upstairs once mom let go of me, "How much does she know?" Felix asked, "Nothing" Grandpa Carlisle answered. I closed the door so that I couldn't hear the conversation anymore. I couldn't hear _his_ voice. Why are some people such big jerks? I shook my head as I got under the sheets of my bed and closed my eyes and tried to sleep but all I could see was his face.

I had to admit, I saw similarities between him and my family, pale and perfect. Well, Alec wasn't perfect he had the worst personality I had ever seen. I yawned and tried not to think about him otherwise I would get nightmares. I don't know what had exhausted me so much that I feel asleep quite quickly, maybe my insult today did.

I woke up to the chirping of birds. As I opened my eyes slowly and yawned I heard my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten last night and I was hungry, I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up from my bed and stretched. I yawned once again and walked towards the window to open the curtains and window. As soon as I slid the curtains open I saw _him_ in the backyard, 'Wow what a terrible way to start my morning' I thought to myself as I shook my head, I opened the windows and fresh air hit me. _He_ turned to look at me, again in an annoyed way and I gave him a fake smile and then rolled my eyes.

I couldn't waste my time here I had to go and get ready, I always went to La Push with Renesmee on weekends and today was going to be so much fun after the movie, I smiled to myself but it looked as if I was smiling at Alec, I wished I hadn't given him any wrong sign. I quickly went into my closet and pulled out the clothes which I could get my hand on first. It was a black pencil jean, a blue peplum top with white strips. I danced towards the bathroom leaving my clothes on the bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and then stripped out of my clothes and into the shower.

I used strawberry shampoo for my hair and a rose scented body wash to clean my body, I loved the smell of the body wash but today there was no time to praise the smell, I hadn't seen the time so I wasn't sure how late I was, of course I could not be early, and no one has come to check on me, so no one knew I was awake, Renesmee might think I am sleeping and she might go all by herself. As soon as I was done with bathing I quickly towel dried myself and got in a bathrobe and walked out of my room wrapping a towel around my head.

"Oh god!" I almost got a heart attack; Alec was standing in my room near my bed with my top in his hand! "What are you doing?" I said in a harsh tone snatching my top from his hand, "Nice choice" he said pointing towards the top, "What do you want?" I asked, "I want to ask you something" he said bluntly, "Couldn't it wait until I came downstairs?" I said, "Your _family _wouldn't let me talk to you" he told me. "Speak" I said, "How much do you know?" he asked raising his eyebrows; I knitted my eyebrows together and questioned back, "about what?" "Are you really unaware or you really trying to fool me?" he asked, "You are crazy" I told him shaking my head, "Do you know who am I?" he asked, "An egomaniac, high headed person" I told him and then pushed my lower lips out a little and shrugged, he narrowed his eyes and said "you really need to learn the truth" "What truth?" I asked him, "Cullen's are not your real family" he said bluntly.

I chuckled, "You are pathetic" I said. "You think I am joking?" he asked, "You think I am stupid?" I questioned back, he pulled me towards the dressing table and made me face towards the mirror, "What is identical in you and the rest of the Cullen's?" he asked and I looked at myself, he was right, what was I thinking?! "That's enough!" I heard another voice and I looked at the door, Mom was standing there, Alec backed off, "She deserves to know the truth" he said before leaving the room. "Am I not your daughter?" I asked my voice almost cracking, "of course you are my daughter!" she said in urgency, "Your biological daughter?" I asked and then she was silent. I knew what it meant. I tried not to cry and nodded my head, "I need to get ready" I told her without looking at her, "Eleanor" She started, "Please" I said cutting her sentence in the middle, She left the room closing the door behind, I quickly went to lock the door and then close the windows and curtains.

I quickly got out my towel and bathrobe and got in my clothes wiping my tears away, my whole life was a lie! They said they were my family, I felt so lucky that I had uncles and aunts and grandparents and cousins and parents! Who am I? Tears gathered in my eyes again as I tried not to cry. I pick up my hairbrush but it slipped from my hand, "God, I need to get out of this place!" I said to myself, my hands were shaking terribly as I tried to control my tears, I sobbed slowly. I tried to control the shaking of my hands as well. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Once I was a little relaxed I opened my eyes and picked up my hairbrush and brushed my hair, usually mom – Rosalie used to do this for me, but I guess I had to do it myself today.

Once I was done I looked in the mirror, I looked like a mess. I picked up my mascara and put it on; with a little gloss and eyeliner I was done, looking a bit better. I went to my closet and pulled out my socks and sneakers and wore them. I walked out my closet dragging my feet, picking up my phone and a little cash from the dresser and putting it in my pocket. I also picked up my car keys on my way out of my room. I dragged my feet towards the staircase and slowly descended them while tugging on to the railing. I took a deep breath before entering the living room, where everyone was standing except Renesmee and the guests.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked, looking at aunt Bella. "She left for La Push, we all thought it was best for you to sleep a little while" she replied. "Okay, I will go there by myself" I told before turning towards the front door. "Eleanor" grandma Esme called out for me, I turned to everyone and said "Bye" and quickly rushed out of the front door before anyone could catch a hold of me. I walked to my car and got in. I started the engine and slowly drove out of the driveway. Of course I wasn't going to La Push; I was going for a hike. I needed to clear my head, but what should I do? I didn't know what to think, I was blank. How was I supposed to react?

Should I leave? I had enough cash to last for a week, then I could do some job. What the hell Eleanor?! Even if they are not your biological family, they are still your family. Rosalie – mom had always loved me more than anyone could love their own child, at least she loved me more than my biological mother, who left me. But Rosalie lied to me, 'get control on you' I thought to myself. I sighed but I couldn't think anything, what should I do? I usually asked this question to Renesmee, but she also lied to me, wasn't I supposed to trust her? I didn't trust anyone now, not even myself.

I parked my car on the side of the road from where the trail was going to start. I had never been to the forest alone, I was always afraid of it. But I wanted to go in there today, sit in nature's lap listen to the soft music of the stream flowing somewhere there, inhale the fragrance of flowers and sit on the moist grass. I cut the engine and got out my car, shoving the keys in my pocket. I wouldn't go too far or else I would get lost in the forest and I didn't want anyone to know that I was in the forest all by myself. I sighed again and started walking up the trail, somehow the forest didn't scare me today, I usually found it gloomy and sad but today it looked beautiful to me. Small flowers looked so beautiful as they tucked to the grass, the canopy of the tresses fascinated me even more. Only small rays of sunlight could hit the ground otherwise the whole place was in dark, the dust particles could be seen where sunlight could reach, a little butterfly dance on a flower nearby, I could hear birds chirping somewhere nearby. I kept walking up the hill, mesmerized by the beauty of nature.

Whenever I was out of breath, I sat on a rock and then got up and walked up the hill again. "Wow!" I said to the scene in front my eyes; I had never been here before. There was no canopy of tresses; the sunlight danced on the grass, there was greenery everywhere. The place was filled with wildflowers of several colors, I sat on a rock – it was a meadow. The air softly lifted my hair and filled my nose with the sweet smell of flowers. I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. I wish I could share this view with mom and dad and also with Renesmee.

"I know what to do" I said, smiling to myself. I pulled out my phone, and opened the camera and clicked a lot of photos of the meadow, some selfies. I would show this to everyone. What if they are not my biological family? They have always loved me more than anyone could ever love me. I lay down on the grass for a little while and closed my eyes for some time, I was tiered, and just a few minutes like this would fill me up with energy so that I could walk down the hill quickly. The music of the nature calmed me, the next time I opened my eyes the sun was about to set, "No!" I said to myself, I had fallen asleep. Mom would be so worried about me! I pulled out my phone again 'No Service' was written on the screen when I tried to call mom. "Amazing!" I said.

I got up quickly and after throwing a last glance to the scene I started walking down the hill. Half an hour after walking down the hill I was sure I was lost, I couldn't turn on the GPS as there was no service and I had no map. This was a stupid idea to come out here all alone, I could not see sunlight anywhere now; this was all Alec's fault. If I lived to see him again I would tell him how much I hate him. I wanted my mom, my eyes filled with tears again. I had left home without even looking at her. I turned the flash light of my cell phone and tried to find my way out of this scary looking forest. Should I call out for help? I bet no one would be around here at this time. I trembled and fell on the ground, "Ow!" I said as a sharp pain hit my knee. I flashed light towards my right knee, a sharp stone perhaps had torn my jeans and I was bleeding, my leg started shaking now.

I couldn't get up my wrist was bruised as well. I felt so scared, I tried to remember if I had been at this place before but the whole forest looked similar to me. Tears rolled down my cheek, I was covered in tears, sweat and blood. I just hoped no wild animal found me right now because I couldn't run; I was so tired that I wanted to lay down. "Eleanor?!" I heard a voice, someone had come to help me. It was no one from my family.

A few seconds later someone touched my left forearm and I jumped. I turned my phone towards the person and it was the last person I wanted to see, Alec. But at this moment I didn't even care, I was so happy to see him that I hugged him. "Are you crazy?" he almost shouted. "What?" I said pulling away, "What are you doing here?" he asked me, "I went for hiking" I told him, "Without a map or anything?" he asked, I couldn't see his face in this dark but I could tell he was annoyed. "How did you find me?" I asked him. "Everyone is worried sick" he told me. "Oh" was all I could say, well I knew this. "Can you walk?" he asked and I shook my head. He lifted me in his arms so easily as if I was as light as a feather for him. I tried not to make any skin contact with him, but my fingertip brushed past his neck. Either I was burning in fever or he was ice cold, I wasn't sure anything was possible.

He started walking down the hill, "You know the way out?" I asked him, "Yeah" he said in a blunt voice, "How?" I asked, he didn't replied, "I hate you, because of you I was lost" I told him when I could see his face, we were so close and his perfection made it a little difficult to say those words. "Feelings are mutual" he said with a sarcastic smile as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from his face, there was something strange about his eyes, they were burgundy in color, and well he was unusual. I was too tired to ask anything, I just wanted to sleep but definitely not in his arms. I fought to keep my eyelids open but they were too heavy. "Are you sleepy?" he asked me, his accent was also different, "Yes" I slurred I also hadn't eaten anything since last night. "Sleep, I will wake you up when we reach your home" he said, "As you say" I told him as I slowly closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.

I was not in deep slumber as I could feel fresh air hitting my face, maybe we were in a car, and he was driving too fast. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to open my eyes. I tried to turn to my left and my body hit something hard, I felt weak I couldn't even open my eyes to see what hit me. "Eleanor" his voice echoed in my ears but I couldn't respond. "Give her to me" I heard my dad's voice. Was I in Alec's arms the whole time? "Is she okay?" I heard grandma Esme's voice. "She hadn't eaten anything since last night" Mom said, "She is bleeding" Renesmee was also here. "Water" was all I could say. "She has turned pale" Aunt Bella commented, How horrible did I look? Something touched my lips, a glass perhaps, "Drink" Mom said, I tried to part my lips and then I felt a bit better when I drank some water. But after that I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, Please leave your reviews, I really want to know if any reader out there is really enjoying the story or not? It will be of great help if you let me know your views on the story. Thank you. -Juliette Taylor **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I opened my eyes, and I saw mom sitting beside me, I tried to sit up straight but I felt dizzy, "Mom" I said hugging her. She hugged me back, "Never do that to me again" she said her voice cracking up. I pulled away to see if she was crying but there were no tears only sobs maybe she had just stopped crying. I looked at myself; I was cleaned and dressed in a pretty pink dress, my knee and wrist bandaged. "I will not" I promised her. "I have made you your favorite pancakes" She told me with a small smile, "Mom I am sorry" I told her, "for what?" she asked me knitting her eyebrows together, "For yesterday" I said looking down at the bed. "I am sorry that I hid the truth from you" she said, I looked at her and told her "You didn't, you are my mom – my _only_ mom" "But there is a lot to tell you – but before that let me feed you the pancakes" she said. A smile automatically plastered on my face as she picked up a plate from the side table and gave it to me, I attacked it immediately. I was so hungry.

"I will tell Ness that you are awake" Mom said getting up from the bed and slowly walking out of the door. I looked here and there to find my phone, It was placed near my pillow, I picked it up and opened the photos I had clicked, I needed to show them to everyone. Renesmee darted inside my room with annoyed face, I was in trouble. Renesmee scolded me more than mom. "Are you crazy?" she shouted, "Heard that" I said and filled my mouth with a huge piece of pancake. "You could have told me!" she shouted again as she sat on the bed next to me. "I wanted to stay alone" I said as I looked at her, her eyes were swollen. "Were you crying?" I asked leaning towards her, "I was worried for you" she said as she shrugged, I hugged her and she hugged me back. As we both dropped our hands she said "You looked terrible" "I know, I fell down in the forest and before that I was lost, I walked the whole evening." I told her.

"Thankfully Alec found you" she said with a sigh. "And I told him I hate him" I told her, Renesmee's eyes widened. "You should have thanked him" she stated, "But I got lost because of him – and I need to show you something" I said picking up my phone. I quickly scrolled through the photos and handed over the phone to Renesmee. As she scrolled through the photos I finished my pancakes, she was just as mesmerized as I was, I could see it in her expressions. "These are beautiful" she commented, "We'll go there sometime" I said happily, "With someone who knows the forest well" she said while nodding her head. "Like Jacob" I said with a smirk, and she blushed _again_. "What happened at La Push?" I asked her, "Nothing" she said looking down. "Do I need to call Seth to know everything?" I said, "I will tell you" she said in urgency. She knew if I had called Seth we both would have teased her. "He asked me out again" She said in a low voice. My eyes widened just as my smile did, "I will dress you up" I told her. "I didn't say yes" she said in a sad voice.

"Why?!" I shouted, she just shrugged. "Renesmee, you need to say yes" I told her as I held her hand, she was always warm. "I don't want to look to clingy" she said with a sad face, "you won't look clingy, besides he was the one who asked you out" I told her as I squeezed her hand a bit. "Okay I will say yes" she said with a smile. I fell back in my bed, "you know Alec was really guilty yesterday" Renesmee told me, "Tell me what happened after I left?" I asked her as I turned towards her. "Well, I came back in the afternoon and everyone asked me where were you? So I told them you were not with me, Aunt Rosalie said but you left for La Push, I told her that you didn't came there. Everyone got worried and pointed fingers on Alec." She said, "good" I remarked. "Then everyone decided to split up to look where you might have went, Dad and Uncle Jasper went to Port Angles, Mom and Grandma stayed behind to wait if you arrived after everyone had left, Aunt Alice Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett went to the forest that is nearby, Grandpa Carlisle went to La Push with me and everyone went out for a search for you." She continued, "Wow" I said, I had really caused a mess.

"Everyone was too tensed, only then Alec had this idea from nowhere to look someplace where no one even thought about, and he found you late evening and bought you home all pale. Then Aunt Rosalie cleaned you and dressed you and Grandpa Carlisle stitched your knee wound but before all the action you fell asleep" She completed and then took a deep breath. "I am sorry for all the trouble" I apologized. "Well, it's ok but really you should thank Alec" She said, "never" I said bluntly.

"He found you!"

"You all would have found me anyway"

"Why do you hate him?"

"He is the bad guy remember" I reminded her.

"You should have said this in a little low voice" she said very slowly, "why?" I asked all confused. "He had been sitting in the backyard since night right outside your window" she told me, "Are you serious?" I said as I lifted both my eyebrows she nodded her head and I mentally face palmed myself. I got up from my bed but my leg was stiff. I dragged it toward the window and opened the curtains and window. Yes he was there one leg stretched out in front and one leg folded while his elbow rested on his lifted knee, but he was listening to music. As he saw me in the window he pulled out his earphones and gave me a small smile, I smiled back at him as he got up from the place.

"He wouldn't have heard" I told Renesmee as I moved away from the window, "Why not? "She asked me. "He was listening to music and besides who could hear a conversation that going on first floor?"I asked her while I shook my head. "There is a lot you don't know" she said. "I want to go downstairs" I told her. "Bare footed?" she asked me as she chuckled. I slowly slipped my slippers into my feet. Renesmee helped me walk out of the room, my knee was still stiff and it ached as I walked. "Are you sure you want to go down? If you want to see someone I can call them here for you" Renesmee said in a worried voice, "I can't stay in my room forever" I told her as we both walked down the stairs. "I can pick you up if you want" she said in the same tone and I laughed, "I am fine Renesmee" I told her and she nodded.

"Eleanor, you should have stayed in your bed" Dad said as he picked me up from my waist and put me on the couch. "I am fine dad" I told him, "you don't look fine" he said with an angry face, was it for me? "He is mad at Alec" Uncle Edward told me. "Oh" I said and then pressed my lips together. "Do you need something honey?" Grandma Esme said as she kneeled down next to me and I shook my head. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, usually on weekends everyone used to be in the living room. "Aunt Alice took mom and Uncle Jasper to shopping" Renesmee told me. "And where is mom?" I asked dad, "she is getting ready" he told me with a grin, finally he smiled!

I heard someone in the kitchen and I turned my face towards the kitchen, it was annoying not to know what was going on? "That is Felix and Demetri" Renesmee said in a very low voice. "Clearly they don't know how to cook" I said in the same voice and then we both chuckled. Alec walked in from the back door and then looked at me; he looked at me in a different way now. Maybe I was just hallucinating, I waved the thought away. "What are we going to do today?" I asked Renesmee, "We'll stay at home" she told me as she took her place on the couch. Esme got up and sat on the armchair next to me. "What? No!" I said as I knitted my eyebrows together and pouted. "This is your punishment, you are grounded" Dad said, "grounded?!" I almost shouted. Dad never punished me, _never_! "For a week" he completed, "this is unfair" I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "No it is not" Grandma Esme said.

"Can I at least go out in the backyard?" I asked as I sighed, dad nodded. "This weekend is so boring" I mumbled. "You bought it on yourself" Uncle Edward said, usually he saved me from the trouble but today he was clearly in dad's team. "You can have fun even at home" Alec said and that's when I remembered he was also standing in the same room. "I wanted to go to La Push" I mumbled, dad hissed a bit. Oops! "Home is fun" I said with a grin, and Renesmee giggled. Felix and Demetri walked in the living room together.

Why did all three of them walked so stiffly? Were they in pain or something? "I will have a walk in the backyard" I said as I lifted my leg off the couch and dragged it towards the backyard. It was so stiff I needed a walk. "Do you need help?" Renesmee shouted from inside, "No I am fine" I told her. I walked slowly in the backyard, the cool breeze felt good. Alec followed me out of the house, "are you following me?" I mocked and he shrugged. He sat down once again the same way he was settled when I saw him from my window. I kept pacing in the backyard, "Thank you" I told him as I stopped near him. "For what?" he asked politely. Wow! Big headed guy polite with me? "For finding me yesterday" I answered, "don't mention it" he said looking down, he felt guilty. I tried to sit down next to him. "Don't strain your knee" he said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me" I told him with a smile, "this happened because of me" he said guilt washed over his features, "no it didn't, besides I am fine" I told him trying to meet his eyes. "You are not" he mumbled. "You look good when you behave like yourself" I mocked him, "like myself?" he asked looking at me, "Big headed" I mocked and he chuckled, he was not himself. "C'mon Alec, its fine" I told him with a reassuring smile and he smile back. I got up and he copied my actions. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, "Sure, I mean you can" I replied. "Ow!" it hurt when I stood up, his hands automatically stretched out towards me, weird Alec. "I am okay" I said and his hands dropped. We both walked together in silence for a little while then I tried to break the silence, "how long are you going to stay here?" I asked. "We will leave in a few days, a week I suppose" he told me. "Where do you stay?" I asked, "Italy" he told me and my mouth dropped but I quickly closed it.

"I have always wanted to go to Italy" I told him with a small smile. "Come with me" he said with a grin and I laughed. "I am serious" he told. "I will be grounded for my whole life" I said between my laughter. "You couldn't be grounded for your whole life" he stated, and I laughed again, did he really take that in the literal sense? "I would love to go to Italy but with Renesmee" I told him and his face dropped, but then it lit up again and he asked "You seem very close with Renesmee?" "She is my sister" I said with a grin, "but you don't call her by her nickname like everyone else?" "I and Aunt Bella are same in that way, we are not really fond of her nickname" I told him as I pressed my lips together.

"Do you have a nickname?" he asked, I shook my head, "I will give you one" he told me, I chuckled. "Eleanor" Mom said in an angry voice standing near the backdoor. I turned towards her as Alec let out a sigh. "Come inside" she said her eyes filled with anger as she looked at Alec. "Mom I was just walking here with him" I told her, she quickly walked towards me, "Come inside" she said from between her teeth, "Mom please" I begged. "She's not a kid" Alec said in a bitter tone, "But she needs to be protected from you" mom snarled. "Mom I am fine" I told her, "You are in a bad company" she said not even bothering that Alec was listening. "Speak for yourself!" Alec spurted out. "Mom, I have been grounded as It is, please let me make some friends" I literally begged. I don't know why but I begged for Alec's company. Mom sighed and gave up, "but you are not leaving this backyard" she ordered and I nodded with a smile.

"I can't leave like this" I told her pointing to my knee; she gave me an apologetic smile and then glared at Alec and swiftly walked away. "I guess you like my company" Alec mocked, I chuckled with him. "So tell me about you?" he asked me, his eyes filled with interest. "There is nothing much to tell" I told him, "besides you have been visiting us since forever" I continued with a little chuckle. "but this is the first time I met you" he stated, "you tell me about yourself?" I asked changing the subject, "What do you want to know?" he questioned back. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked, a smile broke onto his face – a genuine smile, none of the ones I have seen before, "Yes, my elder twin sister" he answered, I tried to imagine her, the mere thought of someone being equally as beautiful as him was breaking my self esteem.

"You seem to love her dearly" I commented, "She is my family" he said, that meant he didn't have parents but it didn't seem to concern him. "Oh" I said. I noticed he was wearing a pendent, with V engraved into it – it looked like royalty with two ruby stones perfectly fitted in the pendent. "Wow, your pendent is beautiful" I remarked. He held it high up "this is like a family crest, where I work everyone wears this – it signifies our status or ranks." He told me, "Is that ruby?" I asked and he nodded. "This looks similar to my family crest" I said remembering that I also had one, "I have seen yours" he told me. "Really?" I asked, "Yeah everyone wears it, I mean all the Cullen's" "of course" I said in a low voice with a sigh.

"Where do you work?" I asked out of curiosity, he looked not any older than me. "It is a secret place" he said in a low voice, "underworld?" I mocked and he laughed.

"No in fact the opposite of it I would say" he stated. "Cool" I remarked, "now tell me about yourself?" he asked again, "what do you want to know?" I imitated him and he chuckled, "What do you do in your free time?" he asked, "I like to dance" I told him with a grin, "have you been trained in any specific dance form?" he asked curiously, "Yep, I took ballet lesson as a kid" I answered. "And what else do you do?" he asked, "I study, mostly I spend my time with Renesmee and I love listening to music especially when she plays something on the piano." I said, for a very long time he kept asking me questions about myself and he listened to me very intently.

He kept looking at me in a strange way, with soft eyes which were hard not to notice. I wasn't even sure if he was just staring at me or actually listening to whatever I was saying. He looked contented with just looking at me, but I couldn't figure out what did he found so interesting? I looked plain and simple. Once it was lunch time I excused myself to the dining room and he disappeared somewhere. Renesmee insisted not to go out with Jacob but I managed to convince her and everyone else. I also dressed her up in a pretty green full sleeves top and black pencil jeans and sneakers as she was going to hang out on La Push beach with Jacob. She was so beautiful that she didn't need even a tiniest bit of makeup.

Once she left, I was bored. Everyone was busy doing something or the other. All the male members had gone to work and all the ladies were in Uncle Edward's cottage. I didn't go there because I needed to take some rest. Demetri and Felix had also disappeared somewhere but Alec returned sooner. He was on phone when he entered through the backyard door. It looked like he was talking to his sister, I never got her name. After a long conversation when he put down his phone he gladly came to keep me accompanied to which I was thankful otherwise I would have started banging my head to the wall out of boredom.

Much to everyone's dismay we were sitting together and laughing. Once the home was filled with everyone Alec changed, he turned sadistic and cruel not even smiling and looked completely uninterested. He was rude to everyone, not to me maybe because he still felt guilty. For the next few days he kept following me everywhere but also tried to maintain his distance, he would talk to me whenever he got a chance – he would smile and laugh, but when everyone was present he would again turn gloomy. I would daily find him sitting in the backyard outside my window in the same position I found him on day 1.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**It really makes my day when I see new people have added my story to their favorite, Please do leave a review. Have a good day!**

**XoXo**

**_-JT_**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I was late again for school, so I had to throw on a dress bought by Aunt Alice, It was red without sleeves sweetheart neck dress, falling just above my knees, with that I wore black ballet flats as I didn't liked to wear heels. I also took my beige school handbag with black thick strip on the top and black handles. The stitches were out so I was free to run downstairs – to which I was glad. "I am ready" I said as I ran downstairs, "eat something" Mom said, "I will eat in the cafeteria" I replied, "C'mon Eleanor" Renesmee shouted from the front door. "Coming" I shouted back, then I turned to give mom a hug and said "Bye" and also gave dad a hug who in return gave me a bear hug and a grin "Bye dad" I said as I got out of the hug "bye" they said in unison before I disappeared with Renesmee.

Renesmee started the car as in got in the passenger's seat. Once we were out of the drive way, I opened my handbag and pulled out my lip gloss, I was perfect in applying the lip glass without a mirror, "Will you come with me to La Push after school?" Renesmee asked, "Yeah, sure" I replied, putting my lip glass inside. "What are we going to do there?" I asked looking at her, "Just hang out on the beach" she replied, "Jacob called?" I asked her, they were now exclusive although Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella didn't like it much. I don't know why they disapproved of Jacob; he was the perfect boyfriend a girl could wish for. "Yeah" Renesmee said with a smile I nodded my head.

Rest of the car ride was quite, I kept staring out of the window thinking about random stuff, but Alec kept popping up in my head. It has been 15 days since he had come and he intended to stay longer I guess. It didn't bothered me we had become great friends over time, feeling of hatred have disappeared. Alec also shows concern towards me, and every morning he is the first face I see, sitting in the backyard outside my window. He was also being daring enough to flirt with me to whom I flirted back, but unintentionally. I realized that I had flirted back after the words escaped my mouth. I had also asked him about his burgundy eyes, he wanted to say something but it never left his mouth much to my dismay. All he ever said was it was a part of a massive secret.

We reached school sooner than I expected, Renesmee was driving very fast today. We got out of the car and walked inside together. It was not unusual for heads to turn in our direction. People regarded us as being immensely beautiful, although I looked nothing in comparison to Renesmee. She was just as beautiful as mom and mom was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Mom always said that I was drop dead gorgeous, but c'mon whose mother doesn't regard them as beautiful or handsome? I and Renesmee had almost all classes together, but we rarely got a chance to sit together.

In our first class which was English, I sat with Ethan. Renesmee always said he has a crush on me, he always stared at me in the class, even I had noticed that. He would also help me even in the smallest task. Renesmee on the other hand sat with Marian. She was Renesmee's friend – not a close friend though. They would only talk when they had classes together or say hello to each other in hallways. Also one of their favorite pastime was to tease me. Both of them said that they knew I had a soft spot for Ethan. I did have a soft spot for him but I had never admitted to anyone. We walked in the class and as an automatic reaction, my eyes turned towards my seat. It was near the window second last bench. Ethan was already sitting there.

His eyes turned towards me in an instant. I looked at him and gave him a smile. He ran his hand through his hair and then gave me a grin. Ethan was handsome, but my brain automatically compared him to Alec. Obviously Alec was even more handsome. I don't know why I compared Ethan with Alec, but I just did! Although Alec still had some childish roundness in his face but his cheek bones were prominent, Ethan on the other hand had lost all the childish roundness from his face, but Alec looked more mature than Ethan. It was something about Alec's eyes that made him look mature. His eyes were dark – like he was being haunted, like he hadn't slept in ages.

I took my seat next to Ethan and the class started. Another boring play from Shakespeare was being narrated – Romeo and Juliet. I had no grudges against the play the only problem was I didn't understood the writing style much. I loved the story, I had also watched the film and I had loved it even more than the story. "Hey" Ethan whispered, I wasn't sure if it was for me so I looked at him and yep it was for me. "Hey" I replied with a small smile, and then turned to my book. "I wanted to ask you something" he said nervously. "Sure?" I said now giving him my full attention. "Would you – like to hang out – with me – after school – today? It'll be like a friend thing I promise" he asked looking in his book, "umm… where?" I asked trying to be polite. "Coffee?" he said now his face a little brighter. "Sure" I replied with a smile and he grinned at me.

I turned to look at Renesmee who was sitting in the next row just behind my seat. She was grinning as well, so she had heard. For the whole period Ethan couldn't look away from me which made me self conscious. In fact just before the bell was about to ring my lips started trembling, which I desperately tried to control. Once the bell rang I was glad, I got up from my seat and picked up my books and turned to Renesmee, "Eleanor" Ethan called out, I turned to him and said "Yeah?" "I will take you to coffee café with me right after school and then drop you home okay?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Okay" I said with a smile. "See you later" he said before leaving. I then turned to Renesmee and she was grinning.

"So a date?" she asked, "More like a friendly thing" I told her, "Oh don't try to fool me" she stated while she narrowed her eyes and grinned at me. "Let's go" I told her and then we left the room. We had history next; we both sat together in history.

"So where are you going?" she asked me as we took our seats. "Coffee cafe" I told her.

"Down town?"

"Yeah"

"What should I tell everyone at home?"

"The truth I guess" I said as I shrugged. "When will you be back?" she asked, "I think I should be back by 5" I told and then she frowned that when I remembered we had to go to La Push. "Oh no!" I said as I bit my tongue and knitted my eyebrows together, "its fine" she said, "no I will tell Ethan that we'll go sometime else" I said trying not to make a big deal out of it. "No! you will go" Renesmee ordered with a smile. "But…" I started, "go" she ordered this time seriously. "are you sure?" I asked, "yeah besides you would have got bored with me and Jacob" she said as she shrugged. "I never get bored with you guys" I told her. "Would you like to see us kissing?" she mocked and I shook my head with a smile. "then go" she said, "okay" I said with a sigh.

The whole day after that was a blur, Renesmee being an elder sister told me that she would leave me till Ethan's car to with I immediately agreed. After all this was my first date ever! I tried to get excited about it but Alec never left my mind. I was now frustrated at how much I thought about him. I did got excited when the day ended, all the butterflies gathered in my stomach as I and Renesmee walked towards Ethan's car across the parking lot.

He was standing there alone, looking here and there – I think he was trying to spot me and when he did he smiled and I smiled back. To a safe distance Renesmee stopped me and said "Message me if you need anything" "okay" I replied, "Take care, enjoy" she said slowly with a smile as her eyebrows raised and I smiled at her. Then I walked towards Ethan who now was grinning. Eyes were turned towards us, I had the habit of getting attention and I liked it a bit but I was never seen with a guy before, "Hey" He said with a grin "Hey" I replied. "Shall we?" he asked like a true gentleman, and I nodded softly. He opened the passenger's door of his car and I got in. Wow! He did know how to make someone feel special and it clearly didn't look like he would do it for a friend. He rushed to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat and then pulled out of the parking lot.

"How was your day?" he asked, trying to make small talks. "It was fine, how about yours?" I questioned back. "I had the most amazing day ever" he said with a grin. I was alert now, he was trying to flirt with me and I would not make the same mistake I did with Alec.

I smiled back, "Do you speak so less with everyone or is it just me?" He asked a little concerned. "No, I am kind of introvert" I said as I shrugged. "Oh!" he said as he nodded his head slowly. I looked out of the window, I knew where he was taking me, but that place was expensive. "Do you take all your friends to expensive cafes and restaurants?" I mocked, "Nope it's just you" he told me sincerely. "You don't need to take me somewhere that expensive" I said gesturing the same with my hand. "I _want_ to" he said. He turned to the most expensive café in the town also the _only_ coffee café. He parked the car in the parking lot and I started picking up my handbag. He rushed to my side and opened the car door and I got out of the car. He really was a gentleman.

This place was almost as far from school as was my home. We walked silently towards the café, he kept looking at me. It had also started to rain a little. I love rain. He opened the door of the café for me and I said "thank you" as I got in. We then walked in together, it was warm and cozy and definitely expensive. I had been here with mom and dad once. There was soft light inside, Ethan whispered something to the waiter who was apparently going to attend us. The waiter took us to a seat in the back corner of the café which was a little private. Ethan opened the chair for me and I settled in, then he took the seat in front of me. The table was for four but we took it all for ourselves. Ethan also let me order for both of us, I offered cappuccino and he took the same.

"Do you like the place?" he asked with a smile, "I have been here with my parents once" I told him. "Me too" he said with a grin. His grin reminded me of Seth, who reminded me of Jacob and who reminded me of Renesmee. They must be having a great time just like I was. I placed my hand on the table as Ethan started making small talks about my hobbies and started making me laugh. His hand softly brushed past my hand and then he slowly entangled his fingers with mine. He looked deeply in my eyes and his deep blue eyes made me blush. "Eleanor I have been meaning to tell you this from a very long time" he started, "I really like you" he completed. I was speechless; I had never heard these words directly from a guy.

"What a coincidence so do I" said another voice, I turned to look at my right and Alec took a seat next to me. "Excuse me?" Ethan said as he pulled his hand away and I put my hand on my lap. "Oh god" I said under my breath. What will Alec do now? "Who are you?" Ethan asked Alec in an annoyed voice. "I am her boyfriend" Alec replied seriously. What?! My mouth hung open but nothing escaped my mouth, my heart sped up at the mere words. Ethan got up and so did Alec. "Dude, you are taking it in a wrong way, I meant it only as a friend" Ethan started defending himself. What a jerk?! I got up as well, Alec held Ethan's collar and bought him closer to himself as he said from between his teeth "I should never see you with her again, now leave before I change the design of your face." Tears gathered in my eyes, did he really bring me here for fun? Ethan was quick to leave; he rushed out of the door banging his foot out on his way to which Alec laughed wholeheartedly.

I picked up my bag and tried not to cry. "Where are you going?" Alec asked from between his laughter. I looked at him and said "home" but my voice cracked. Alec's laughter disappeared; I rushed out of the café as well. It was now raining heavily, should I message Renesmee? But she would be with Jacob; maybe Seth will give me a ride. I pulled my phone out when Alec's voice startled me. "Are you okay?"Alec asked in a concerned voice. "You had your fun right? Now just leave" I told him angrily. "Eleanor, are you mad at me? "He asked walking closer to me. "You ruined everything!" I shouted, he looked hurt but then his expressions changed to that of anger, "He was a jerk" he stated I rolled my eyes and started walking away, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Eleanor!" Alec shouted angrily, "What?" I shouted in the same tone as I stopped dead in my tracks, "I tried to help you!" he said no more angry. I turned to him, I was crying yet I gave a sarcastic smile and sarcastically stated "Thank you" "What are you so mad about?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I have known you for only 15 days, yet you come in ruin my date and pretend like you were saving the day!" My voice cracked at the end, he was silent and hurt, "please explain yourself?" I asked angrily. He was still quite, "amazing" I said sarcastically. I opened my phone and called Seth. He picked up in two rings to which I was glad. "Hey sunshine" he said happily, "Seth, can you please come and pick me up?" I asked from between my sobs. "Sure, everything okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I will tell you everything just please come quickly to the down town coffee cafe" I requested, "I will be there in 15 minutes" "Thank you and Seth" I started, "Yeah?" he asked, "Don't tell Renesmee or Jacob" I request. "Okay" he replied before hanging up. I turned to look behind and Alec was still standing there like a statue.

I sighed and tried to control my tears. I looked away from him and waited for Seth. Alec never left he was standing there looking as if debating on something with himself. "Eleanor" he finally said after a very long time, I turned towards him. "I will explain myself" he said seriously and then walked towards me, more like ran towards me. In three long steps he was standing close to me. He put his palm on my cheek and entangled his fingers in my hair; he then softly lifted my face closer to his. And then my mind went blank as I closed my eyes copying his actions. He fiercely pressed his lips against mine and there were fireworks. His lips and hand was ice cold but it somehow felt perfect. When our lips broke contact, he looked deeply in my eyes and then groaned and stepped back.

In a few seconds I could hear Seth's bike's engine. I was frozen in my place. Seth stopped close to me and then cut his engine. He then got down from his bike and asked "Eleanor, are you okay?" my eyes then shifted from Alec to Seth who looked very concerned I didn't trusted my voice so I just nodded.

"C'mon let's go" he said handing me a helmet. I wore it and got on the bike behind Seth. He started the engine and turned towards my home. Once we were away from the café, Seth asked "Why were you with the guy?" "You know Alec?" I questioned back in shock, "Of course" he answered. "I went on a date with a jerk" I started, "You went on a date with Alec?" he asked shockingly. He always made me laugh, "No!" I said once I stopped laughing, "Oh another one of his category" Seth said slowly, "Yeah, and then Alec came and told that guy that he was my boyfriend and the guy had just confessed that he liked me and then changed his statement that he just thinks of me as a friend then Alec threatened him and he ran away and so my ride ditched me and I called you" I said in one breath.

"Alec said he is your boyfriend?" Seth almost shouted, "out of everything you only heard that?" I questioned back raising my eyebrows. "No! But I am shocked to hear that" Seth defended himself. "Well he lied" I told him. "Thank god" Seth said with a sigh. "Why would you say that?" I asked him knitting my eyebrows together. "He is not a good guy" Seth stated like everyone else. How would I ever tell anyone that Alec kissed me?! I tried to focus on how fast Seth was driving; I liked it when the cool breeze hit my face. I closed my eyes and it reminded me of the day I was lost and the forest and when Alec carried me home, this felt exactly the same. "Are you okay?" Seth asked, "Yeah" I said with a sigh.

Rest of the ride was silent. Once we were at my home, Seth cut the engine and I got down, "won't you come in?" I asked as I took the helmet off and handed it to Seth. He just shook his head, "Some work?" I asked and he nodded his head, "Thanks for the ride" I said eloping Seth in a hug and he hugged me back, his single hand wrapped around my shoulder. We dropped our hands at the same time "Bye" he said, "Bye" I replied as I walked away and into my home.

Before entering the living room I took a deep breath. The scene in the living room was nothing like I expected. Everyone was standing behind dad, who was holding Alec's neck at an arm's distance, he looked pretty pissed like everyone else, how did Alec reached some so fast?. Aunt Bella was looking at dad with full concentration. Alec was like calculating something, Demetri and Felix stood behind him baring his teeth. "Dad!" I said in urgency. Renesmee gestured me to keep quiet, but I couldn't. I ran toward them and I tried to loosen dad's grip on Alec's neck – Dad's hand was also ice cold "What's wrong?" I demanded, "Go to your room Eleanor" mom ordered from between her teeth, "But –" I started but Aunt Alice cut "Renesmee take her to her room" she sounded calmer. Renesmee pulled me away.

Alec looked at me and that's when dad shouted "Look at me!" I and Renesmee stood on the top stair looking at the whole scene. "Let go of me" Alec said from between his teeth. "You stay away from my daughter" Dad warned him form between his teeth, shocked I looked at Renesmee. She just sighed and shook her head. "Or what?" Alec hissed. "I will rip you in pieces" Dad shouted, my eyes widened in shock, I have never seen dad in such anger.

"Emmett" Grandpa Carlisle tried to calm dad down, but dad didn't look away from Alec. "I will not stay away from Eleanor" Alec said in a low voice. The next thing we knew was Alec was thrown across the room and he banged his back from the wall and fell on the ground. I started to run in his direction but Renesmee caught my hand. I looked at her with pleading eyes but she shook her head seriously. How hurt would Alec be? I knew dad was strong but this strong? Alec got up with a hint of smirk on his face. Wasn't he hurt? Alec looked at me and said "I like her" I gestured him to be quite. Dad charged towards him but was caught by Felix, so this time it was mom who held his neck and dragged him out to the backyard.

I and Renesmee ran towards the backyard when others disappeared. "Never say that again!" Mom hissed, "Rosalie" Alec started but Demetri put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough" Carlisle said in a high voice jerking his head in my direction. "C'mon let's go" Renesmee whispered to me as she dragged me to my room. How come there was no hint of blood when Alec was banged to the wall so hard? How was he standing so perfectly? I had to ask Renesmee for answers. Once we were in the room and Renesmee shut the door the voices disappeared. The fight was still on but it was unclear if it was verbal or physical. "Renesmee how did dad threw Alec across the room? And how did not bleed or broke his bone or something?" I asked with my eyes widened. "I know there must be several questions in your head –"Renesmee started. "I want you to answer" I told her. "Look, Eleanor we are different from you" She said playing with her fingers as she looked down.

"Yeah I can see that, because I can't throw you across the room" I said with fear in my voice. "I think Aunt Rosalie can tell you much better" as soon as her sentence was complete mom entered my room. "Mom what's going on?" I asked. "Baby I will answer all your questions but I need you to stay with Renesmee tonight can you do that for me?" she asked politely, I nodded my head. She sat on the bed with me and Renesmee and then what she said was shocking and totally unexpected. "You must have noticed by now that all of us look identical in some way – us, Denials, the guests" the last word was spoken in a poisonous tone. I nodded, "What do you find identical in us?" she asked, "You all are pale and perfect and cold as ice and your eyes are of different tones I mean not like mine or Renesmee's" I said. She touched my cheek and said "I want to you know that I love you with all my heart" she said, "I love you too mom" I said a bit confused now.

"We are different form all the humans" Mom said, "different from human?" I questioned my eyebrows knitted together. "We don't sleep in night, we don't eat anything, we never age, and we are supernaturally fast and powerful" Mom said looking in my eyes. Now I had to admit I was a bit scared. I had witnessed all of this yet I never questioned it until this moment. "Who are you?" I asked tilting my head a bit. Mom and Renesmee exchanged glances with each other and then mom finally said "vampire" in a very low voice almost inaudible. I didn't knew how to react, I was speechless, a little scared, but not afraid of anyone. "But we are different from the guests" she again said the last word with poison in her tone. "How?" I managed to choke out, "We consider ourselves vegetarians – we only survive on animal blood" Renesmee said. "You are also…." I started, "A hybrid" she replied, "hybrid?" "Half human half vampire" she said as if ashamed of herself. I knew how hard it was for them to tell me all this and my reaction might have made them ashamed or guilty, I wanted to tell them I loved them all the same even now because for me. Mom and Dad will always be my mom and dad, Aunt Alice and Bella and Uncle Jasper and Edward will always be the same for me, Grandma Esme will always be my caring Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle will always be my loving Grandpa Carlisle and Renesmee will always be my best friend and elder sister. I eloped both of them in a hug and they hugged me back for the longest hug we would have ever had.

"Are you not afraid?" Renesmee asked when we dropped our hands, "No, I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me all this" I said sincerely. "Felix, Demetri and umm…. Alec are a part of royalty" Renesmee started, "Royalty?" I asked, "Their family or rather I would say coven is collectively known as The Volturi" Mom said. "They are the vampire law makers" Renesmee continued, "What kind of laws?" I asked, "There are not many – the most important is to not disclose our existence to humans" Mom said, "Haven't you just broke a law by telling me all this?" I asked, "You are a part of this" Mom told me. After that mom and Renesmee listed the laws of the Volturi one in particular was of my interest "Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. As long as attention isn't drawn widely that prompts the Volturi's involvement, they may never find out." Renesmee said slowly. It was like she had learned each and every word of the law. After about two hours of conversation with Renesmee and Mom. Mom left to bring me something to eat and that was when Renesmee tackled me with questions.

"You went on a date with Ethan, how come Alec kissed you?" Renesmee asked in urgency. "Everyone knows he kissed me?" I asked Renesmee and she nodded slowly.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Ethan was being a true gentleman; he opened the door of the car for me and also the café door. We went to that expensive café and he let me order for both of us. We were talking and laughing and he made me feel so special. I had kept my hand on the table so first he brushed his hand past mine and then entangled his fingers with mine and he started confessing his feeling for me – just then Alec came the scene and it could be hilarious as well as shocking" I told Renesmee. "Tell me the whole scene" She ordered. We had just had our food and settled in bed after we had done our homework. Renesmee kept nagging me for telling me how I and Alec kissed but I could never tell her since someone or the other kept coming in my room.

"Okay so I was looking in Ethan's eyes and he was looking in mine and he said I've been meaning to tell you this since a long time, I really like you, that's when Alec came in from _nowhere_ and sat next to me and said what a coincidence, so do I" I completed and Renesmee had the same expression that I had when Alec said those words, "And this doesn't end here" I continued, "Ethan asked Alec who he was and Alec said he is my boyfriend" I said nodding my head at the end of the sentence and Renesmee's mouth hung open. "Say something" I said feeling a bit awkward. "Your _boyfriend_?" Renesmee whisper shouted. "Then Ethan changed his words and said that he meant it only as a friend, Alec held Ethan by his collar and said 'I should never see you with her again, now leave before I change the design of your face and Ethan practically ran out of the place'" I concluded. "But when did you both kissed?" Renesmee asked in urgency.

"Then I felt sad and I was crying and I was angry, I told Alec that I have known him for 15days and he has ruined my date and pretended to save the day, I also used a little sarcasm when he said he tried to help me, I then asked him to explain himself for a long time he looked hurt and sad then I don't know what took over him and he kissed me." I answered looking down at my palms which were in my lap. "Was it a good kiss?" Renesmee asked slowly with a smirk, I absent mindedly replied "Yeah" and after a long pause when I remembered what I had just answered my eyes widened as I tried to correct my statement, "I didn't enjoy it!"Renesmee laughed at me and I felt embarrassed. I had just shared my first kiss with a guy I known only for 15 days with whom I didn't had a chance of any future.

"Stop laughing" I told her embarrassed of myself. Renesmee tried not to laugh and fell on the bed. "C'mon let's sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow." She told me. I lied down next to her and then she switched off the lights. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw how close Alec was to me and how he looked into my eyes and put his hand on my cheeks and then pulled me closer and then kissed me with passion that I had never expected. I opened my eyes trying to avoid the scene, had I really enjoyed the kiss? "Renesmee" I said slowly, "Yeah?" she said turning toward me, "Is it really that bad that he kissed me?" I asked looking at the ceiling, "Eleanor, I really don't know how to answer that question but I feel like you do have feelings for Alec." I turned to her as her statement caught my attention, "Why would you say that?" I asked, "You wanted to save him from getting hurt – physically, I saw the look on your face and you like spending time with him, everyone can see that" she said as she pouted her lower lip out a bit.

I sighed and closed my eyes, maybe she was right. I did like his company and I felt a constant urge to talk to him, I also felt a nagging pain in my heart when Dad and Mom tried to hurt him physically, I guess I did liked the kiss, if I hadn't I was strong enough to slap him across the face but I didn't, he was constantly on my mind, I had so many other reasons that made me feel that I did liked him. My heart raced when he told Ethan that he was my boyfriend, I shook the thought away and tried to sleep. I kept tossing and turning even when Renesmee fell asleep, the only thing that made me fell asleep was thinking about something good and tucking onto my teddy bear. It was white furred teddy, who wore a blue shirt with white strips on him; his nose was blue with the outline of his mouth of the same color. Once I tucked to my teddy bear I thought of something good and first thing that came in my mind was the kiss. It was a guilty pleasure to think about it but it made me fell asleep.

"Eleanor!"

"Eleanor?!" I heard a voice shouting in my ear, but I was too tired to open my eyes, "Get up" It was Renesmee's voice, what time was it? Was it morning yet? I was too tired to get up, Renesmee shook me vigorously and that finally opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and yawned at the same time. "Listen to me" she urged. "What time is it?" I asked in a husky voice. "It is 5:30 am" she told me. "Can't it wait half an hour more?" I asked turning to the other side to fall back asleep. "No!" she said in urgency. I had never been up at 5:30 and I didn't liked getting up this early. Maybe it was about Jacob, I sat up in my bed but eyes still closed, "What is it?" I asked, "I heard Alec, talk to Aro on the phone" She told me, "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked with a smirk, his name alone bought a smile on my face "I had to" she sounded serious, "What you heard?" I asked now serious myself, "He is using you as a bait to get back on us" she said in a mumble, I felt my heart drop.

"Okay" I said slowly trying not to let the lump in throat affect my voice. "He said that he has completed his objective, now our family has only two options either to join the Volturi or – die" She said looking down at the bed, a lump in her throat as well. "What was his objective?" I said clearing my throat, "Don't you get it?" she said looking at me in surprise. When I didn't gave away any reaction she completed, "Alec created a situation where the supernatural world was exposed to you, and do you remember what rules I told you?" she asked coming closer to me, "Either to change the human or pay for it" I remembered nodding my head, "Aunt Rosalie would never change you or let anyone change you" Renesmee stated, "So I will become the cause of the destruction of this family" I said with a hint of guilt in my voice.

"No!" Renesmee choked, "Where is everyone?" I asked after a sigh, "Only Uncle Jasper, grandpa and grandma are in the house, I guess other's are out for hunting" She said while she shrugged her shoulders. "I need to talk to Alec" I said as I got out of my bed, "No you can't" Renesmee said in urgency but I ignored her, I couldn't find my slippers in the dark so I rushed out of the room bare footed. The floor was too cold, but I didn't care. How could I possibly think that he liked me?! My guilt had turned into rage. I knew I was short tempered and when it came to my family, I couldn't tolerate anyone messing with them. I also was deeply hurt, I had started liking a guy again and he broke my heart again. I ran down the stairs with Renesmee following me.

Alec was standing near the backdoor, I think he sensed me. He turned towards me with a smile and I darted across the room towards him. "Eleanor" he said in a soft voice, I stood a few inches away from him. Tears blurred my vision, but I tried to contain them in my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "You are so selfish" I said in a low voice, he looked confused. Of course he didn't know what was I talking about or was he lying again. "What?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together, "I would not let my family get hurt because of me" I said from between my teeth, "What – Oh!" He said looking at Renesmee with eyes identical to mine – not filled with tears but filled with rage.

"You heard?" he asked, not to anyone in particular and neither of us replied, He tried to hold my hand but I jerked away, "Eleanor listen to me" he started, so it was true, he was planning something. I gave my head a single nod and a tear escaped my eye. "You are a jerk" I said from between my teeth but my voice choked. I slapped him across the face, but his skin was stone like hard and ice like cold. A nagging pain shot in my wrist, I tried not to make any noise but my face gave away. "Eleanor!" Grandma was at my side in an instant. She held me by my shoulder and pulled me away. "I think it is best for you to leave" Grandpa told Alec as I was taken away from the scene.

Once in my room, I bolted the door and fell on my bed, crying silently to myself. I didn't let anyone in, not Grandma, not Renesmee, not even mom when she was back. I silently heard when Alec left and it made me cry more. Why did he have to do that? I cried and cried till I choked onto my own tears. Everyone stood outside the door of my room and heard me cry. They begged me to let them in but I couldn't. I wanted to stay alone when I cried and whenever I stopped crying I used to repress my emotions, I knew it was wrong but that is how I dealt with heartbreak.

When I walked downstairs the next time, it was time to go to school. I had worn a light blue pencil jeans and grey quarter sleeves tunic top. I took my handbag and sunglasses; I had also put on my usual minimal makeup to hide my swollen eyes. When I walked down everyone knew that they didn't have to ask any questions. I had put my sunglasses on to hide my red and swollen eyes and everyone knew that. They tried to be as casual as possible and I was glad about that. I instinctively looked for Alec and my heart dropped to my stomach when I realized that he had indeed left. Even Renesmee kept quite in the car, usually I always have some thoughts of my own to keep myself entertained but today, I was blank.

I kept telling myself not to cry and I would get through this as I always do, but in my heart of hearts I knew I was wrong, this was something different – something more serious. Although I had not known Alec for a very long time but I had grew fond of him but he didn't. I felt sad and angry at the same time. Sad that I would never be able to see him again and that he lied about every single moment he showed his feelings. Anger about what he did to my family. I tried to move my right wrist slowly but it still hurt. I refused to take any first aid for it; I wanted to feel the pain which would remind me about what Alec did.

When we were in the parking lot I didn't even waited for Renesmee to cut the engine and I got out of the car. I walked toward my first class with my head high up trying to look confident and not gloomy. Renesmee caught up with me quickly, "you will have to talk to me" she said, "there is nothing to talk about" I said, "You cried for an hour, you need to let your feelings out" she mumbled, "I already did" I told her with a straight face. Although history always bored me but today I felt glad that it was history in the first period, Renesmee would not ask me about my feeling because she was not in that class with me. When I entered the class, it was half filled. People started to look at me and mumble, I couldn't understand what they said and I guess I didn't care either.

I sat in my usual seat with Marian, Renesmee's friend. "Hey" she said softly, "Hi" I said trying to mirror her voice, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, I nodded my head as I took off my sunglasses and put them in my bag, "Did your boyfriend really gave Ethan the black eye?" she asked in a mumble, I turned to her my eyebrows creased together. "What'?" I asked in an annoyed voice, "Ethan is telling everyone that, your boyfriend beat him up yesterday" She told me, what the hell? It was nothing like that, "No he is lying" I said trying to hide my irritation, how many people wanted to get slapped today? "Oh" she said. I took my history book out and placed my hand bag side. "You dropped this" Marian said picking up a paper. "Thanks" I said taking it from her hand.

The teacher entered and I put the paper at the end of the book. The teacher started the class but much to my dismay even it didn't held my interest. I thought of looking at the paper and see what it was. I had a bad habit of writing notes on paper and shoving it in my bag like that, it might be one of those paper. I pulled it out from the back of the book, it didn't look like one of those papers which I used, I unfolded it and it definitely wasn't my handwriting. I had a very bad handwriting and this was written in calligraphy. My eyes scanned the paper and I realized it was written by Alec – he wrote me a letter. But when did it got in my bag? I shrugged the question away and started reading the letter.

_'Dear Eleanor,_

_How should I start expressing my feelings for you when I never have before, but I will try. It hasn't been a very long while since we met but it feels like I have known you forever. I have grown a fondness for you and I don't know what I'll do when you are not around. I don't know what you will think after reading this but the truth is that I can't live without you in my world now, because you are my life, my passion, the love of my life. I don't know what is the relation between you and me but every passing moment spend with you is a moment of treasure for me. There is nobody other than you who is mine, and with whom I wish to share myself. Whenever I lost my way you found me again, I don't understand under what spell you have kept me but whatever it is I don't wish for it to end. _

_We have started with little differences but this enmity between us changed me forever. Now, I feel if I get separated from you I will get separated from a part of me. I don't like the distance of even a moment. My days begin when I see you in the morning, the relationship of ours doesn't have a name or a face but I know you feel it just as deeply as I do, I have seen it when you felt the pain that I suffered. The way stars lighten up a dark city, you have lightened up my world. The effect of your presence alone is so strong that I forget all my pains and loneliness. I don't know if you understand how deeply important you are to me _

_I would be going back to Italy very soon but I am sure things will get messed up once I leave so I want to explain myself, I am in love with you and I am selfish, I want to be with you forever and what I did, I did it in a moment of weakness. I do not have a reasonable explanation for my deeds but of one thing I can assure you that I have never felt the way I feel for you before, I will make everything alright. If you believe in me, I will wait for you outside your school, please meet me once._

_-Alec'_

My heart was pounding the whole time I read the letter. Should I believe in him? What if this is another lie of his? I needed to see Renesmee and show this letter to her. I needed to know her opinion on this letter. "Ms. Cullen" I heard the teacher and I slowly raised my head. "Do you know what we are studying?" he asked, I turned to my book and shoved the letter in my jeans pocket. I didn't know what we were studying, Marian tried to help me but the teacher stood on our head so I turned my gaze down. "Now If Ms. Cullen would snap out of her dreamy world shall we continue?" He asked looking at me, I nodded my head slowly but I heard giggles in the class. He turned to his desk and Marian said slowly, "I am sorry" "You tried to help" I comforted her. What a crappy day! The teacher went on and on about American Revolution and I got bored, my eyelids were so heavy that I struggled to keep them open. Once the teacher turned to the green board, I slowly pulled the letter out of my pocket.

I waited for the bell to ring and when it did I ran of the class, literally! I went to search for Renesmee, although I had this class with her but I wanted to talk to her before the class started. She was walking down the hall looking all gorgeous and lost in her own world. I don't think Renesmee had any flaws, neither on the outside nor on the inside. I waved my hand to her and she quickly walked to me. "Hey" she greeted, "Hi" I said in a low voice, "What's up?" she asked, silently I handed Alec's letter to her, "What's this?" she asked as she unfolded the paper, "see for yourself" I told her. She looked at me with eyes widened – she must have read Alec's name. I gestured her to go on.

We both walked down the hall together but she kept her eyes dug in the letter. "Oh my god" she said as she read the letter completely just outside the class. "What do you think about it?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders as she raised her eyebrows. "When would he have kept it?" I asked, more to myself. "I guess before you slapped him, I mean after that you basically locked the room and he also warned you that things will get messed up _after_ he leaves" Renesmee said. "Should I meet him?" I asked, as we took our seats together, "do you want to?" she questioned back, "I guess so" I told her a little guilty though. She placed her warm hand on my palm and said, "Hey, no need to feel guilty."

"He basically put us all under death sentence" I whispered. "Not necessary" she said in an optimistic voice. I don't know how she was so optimistic under such situation? We seated quietly and tried to focus on studying Economics but it was of no use, none of us could concentrate. I don't know what Renesmee was thinking but I was thinking weather I should see him or not? I wanted to see him but was it okay to meet him? What if mom and dad come to know? I shook all the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on Economics, I was not so good in economics, I had to take it because I didn't want to take anything related to Math at which I was horrible.

I started taking down notes absent mindedly but tried to concentrate. Just then I remembered that my next class was English and I had to sit with Ethan. A small smirk spread across my face. I have to tell this as well to Renesmee. I poked her with my elbow and she turned to me. "I need to tell you one more thing" I whispered. "Ms. Cullen" again the teacher pointed to me. I looked up and the teacher pointed me to get out of the class, "If you want take your sister with you" he said in a harsh voice. I gathered my stuff and marched out of the class alone.

Where should I go? There were still 5 minutes for the next class to start. I sighed what a crappy day! What else can go wrong today? I shook my head a tucked my hair behind my ear. I stood by my locker and pulled out the letter again and read it again. Every time I read it, it still bought butterflies in my stomach. I knew I wanted to meet him and I will ask Renesmee if it was okay, If she agreed then I will go or otherwise I will not. I waited for the class to get over and when bell rang Renesmee rushed to me.

"What is it?" she asked, I narrated everything Marian had told me. I guess she was beyond annoyed to say anything. "You are sitting with me today" she ordered and I gladly agreed and we did sit together in English but everyone in the room kept mumbling something which Renesmee heard and it turned her very angry. She was shaking terrible and when she couldn't control she asked me and then excused herself from the class. The day seemed longer than usual, I yawned as I felt sleepy and tried to stay awake. The teacher had told us for self studying which no one was doing, everyone was gossiping and the teacher didn't seem to care.

When the bell rang, Ethan was first to leave and I followed him. It was lunch break and he was going to cafeteria. When we were in the cafeteria I called him "Ethan" he turned to me his gaze down. He did have the black eye but it looked more like makeup, "What are you gossiping?" I asked, "I told the truth" he mumbled. "I swear if you don't stop telling lies and gossiping I will give you a black eye for real" I said from between my teeth. "Oh first you behave in a slutty way, you had a boyfriend and went on a date with me and then you come here to threaten me?" he said loudly. Renesmee was by side in that instance. I lifted my fist up and gave him a black eye for real, "One, you said it was a friendly thing that is why I agreed, two, next time you mess with a girl just remember that you are the man whore and not the girl" I shouted. The whole cafeteria now looking at us.

"Let's go" Renesmee said slowly as she pulled me away from the scene, "you will pay" Ethan shouted from behind me and I rolled my eyes as we confidently walked out of the cafeteria. Within minutes there was an announcement for me to reach the principal's office, now I will get suspended. What a crappy day!

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers,**

**I hope you like the story. Please review and let me know how you find it up until now!**

**Regards**

**_JT_**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As I expected I got suspended, for a week. The principal didn't even listen to me or Renesmee. The whole day after that was boring; I asked Renesmee if I should see Alec and she said that I should. I think she let me see him because I was upset. I didn't let Ethan see that his comment bothered me, but it really did. Renesmee asked me that if I can take her car back home as she was going with Jacob today. I agreed with her, after all what did I have to lose? Besides I was going to drive the car I had always wanted to drive, finally something good happened! When the bell rang me and Renesmee walked out of the school together, she handed me the car keys.

I started scanning the whole parking lot to search for Alec. Maybe he won't come; after all I slapped him early this morning and called him selfish. I turned to look down. I had a bad habit of being short tempered. Renesmee poked me with her elbow and I looked up. Alec stood across the parking lot with Jacob close to him but not too close. Renesmee grinned and walked towards Jacob but I stood there dead in tracks looking dumbly at the scene.

"Hey sunshine" Jacob greeted Renesmee as she wrapped her arms around him, "Hey" she said with a sigh of relief. When they both dropped their hands, Renesmee turned to look at me. "Eleanor?" She called me, "Yeah?" I asked from distance, "Should I go?" she asked a little concerned, "Yeah go "I said with a smile and obviously she knew I was faking the smile. She frowned but I gestured her to go. She still looked concerned but I turned serious this time and forced her as I said "Go!" She held Jacob's hand as he led her to his bike and then they both sped off out of the parking lot. Now my full attention turned to Alec.

I walked up to him quickly and hugged him. He hugged me back and lifted me off the ground. "What was that for?" he asked as he placed me lightly onto my feet and we both dropped our hands, "I had a really crappy day" I told him with a frown as I looked down at the ground. He softly tucked my hair behind my ear and when his cold skin touched mine it send shivers down my spine. I looked up to him and we were standing too close than any friend would, but it didn't felt awkward in fact it felt right and comfortable. He held my hand gently and said, "Let me cheer you up" "How will you do that?" I asked in a low voice. "We'll go to that forest" he said with a smirk and a smile automatically grew on my face. Nature's beauty always comforted me.

"Shall we go?" he asked, I nodded. "Come I have Renesmee's car to myself today" I told him as I held his hand and led him to Renesmee's car. Everyone turned to look at us, some gasping while others mumbled, this time I could catch what some of them were saying – "Is that her boyfriend?" someone close by me said, "Maybe" this was a females voice. I looked up to Alec, he was a vampire and he could hear better than I could, he looked down at me at the same time when I looked up to him and he smirked which made me blush. "I'll drive" he said stretching his palm towards me. I dropped the keys in his hand as we went near the car. He opened the passenger's door for me and I got in, he closed it for me.

He walked across the car and got in the driver's seat, I put my seat on but he didn't. I threw my handbag on the back seat and rolled my window down. He pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I turned the radio on but kept it on a low voice. The cool breeze started hitting my face and I felt relaxed. "Why was your day crappy?" he asked me. "I got a detention" I told him while I bit my lower lip and looked down. "Why?" he asked turning towards me, "I gave a black eye to Ethan" I told him with a smirk. "What for?" he asked with a smile identical to mine. "He called me names and spread rumors." I said, "What names? What rumors?"

"I'll tell you some other time" I said with a single nod. "Tell me now" he ordered. "I also read your letter" I told him trying to change the topic, but it clearly didn't work, he kept a serious face. "I'll tell you once we reach the meadow" I promised him. "Fine" he said fixing his eyes on the road. I sighed as I turned to look out of the window. I just wanted to go home and sleep and forget that today even happened. I fell back on my seat and closed my eyes. I wish this day ended quickly, I had to tell mom and dad that I got a suspension. I don't think they'll be mad at me – or maybe they will be. I sighed again; this will be a long day. The breeze felt good on my face, it lifted my hair softly. I tried to focus on the song that was playing. Soon my eyelids got heavy and I started dozing off.

"Eleanor" Alec said softly. I opened my eyes and I saw him towering over me. I felt something soft but pointy at the same time under my palms. I looked around and we were in the meadow. I sat up straight and he sat beside me. "How long we have been here?" I asked looking around it still looked like it was afternoon. "We just got here" he told me, I nodded slowly. He then came close to me and asked me, "Will you tell me now?" I knew what he was talking about "He said that you gave him a black eye, which was makeup so I got angry and punched him in the eye and gave him a black eye for real" I told him with a shrug. "You got angry?" he asked with a smirk, "Yeah" I answered, "What names did he call you?" he asked, "Just one" I told him lifting one finger in the air, "What was that?" he asked, "It's not really cool to say that for myself" I joked. He narrowed his eyes and gave me a serious face.

I sighed as I told him in a very low voice "he said that 'Oh first you behave in a slutty way, you had a boyfriend and went on a date with me and then you come here to threaten me?' yep that were his exact words." Alec looked angry, his eyes filled with rage, "I will tell him what a threat is" Alec said from between his teeth. "Hey, he is not worth it" I said putting my hand on his hand. Alec didn't even looked at me this time and kept his gaze filled with anger towards nothing in particular. I had to distract him, I kept my other hand on his cheek, his skin as always stone hard and ice cold yet perfect, I tried to turn his face towards me but in vain. "Alec" I urged, he looked at him, our faces inches away from each other. His burgundy eyes looked deep into my eyes; it looked as if there was no end to his beautiful eyes, as if I was looking into his soul.

He tucked my hair behind my ear once again and I blush and looked down. He tucked his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his face's level. "Eleanor" He said softly, and I looked at him again, "How did you come to believe that I didn't want to hurt you or your family?" "I didn't, I just realized I already did" he started filling the gap between our lips and I closed my eyes. Rather than kissing on my lips he kissed on my cheek. I opened my eyes and he smirked, "I also know how to tease you" I said as I narrowed my eyes. "Show me" he said with a smirk. I turned to him and sat with him face to face, he pulled me onto his lap and I couldn't escape. I touched my lips with his but didn't kiss him and then I pulled back, he moved forward to kiss me but I didn't let him kiss me and pulled back just when my lips touched his. He tilted his head to one side and sighed, I slowly got up from his lap and smirked,

"I can kiss you if I want to" Alec said with a smirk as he got up, I chuckled but kept my voice low not to encourage him, I knew that he could easily kiss me if he wanted to. He held my hand and pulled me closer to himself and then locked his hand around my waist. My hand fell on his perfectly muscular chest, he then kissed me fiercely. The time he kissed me my heart sped up but there was something about his kiss, he was aggressive yet soft. When our lips parted he smirked and said "See. I told you" "I let you kiss me" I replied, "Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows, I nodded my head slowly like a child, "then try to get out of my grip" he challenged. I knew I couldn't so I rather shook my head, "no it's better this way" I added. His smirk faded away and now his eyes were soft and filled with love rather than passion.

He loosened his grip and then slowly let me go. I stepped back and turned around to see the view. Like the first time it was beautiful, the cool breeze lifted my hair softly as it touched my face. I smiled at the scene as I walked towards the rock and settled on it, Alec was by my side in the next second or even less if it was possible. "You love the nature?" he asked, "A lot" I told him. "You know back in Italy, we have a huge garden, covered with canopy of trees, all type of flowers, and what not." He told me looking at the sky above. "You seem to have a huge house" I said turning towards him, "Castle actually" he corrected. "You are a prince?" I mocked, "Guard of the king" he corrected again, "the favorite one" I added, and he nodded, "you can easily pass for being a prince" I said, and he laughed.

"and you can be my princess" he said with a smirk, "do you wear gowns and stuff back there?" I mocked. "We are also from 21st century, love" he answered with a chuckle, "I have heard about you" I told him.

"All bad stuff?"

"No something good as well"

"Like what?"

"Like you are very powerful"

A smirk spread across his face, "I want to see what you can do" I urged, "I'll show you someday" he answered gladly, to which I replied, "Show me now!" "How?" he asked, "use it on me, after all how bad can it be?" I said in urgency. His smirk faded away and he turned serious, "this is no joking matter" he added. "But –"I started but he cut my sentence, "I'd rather kill myself than use my powers on you" he said seriously. "What is so bad in it?" I mumbled. "I can cut off all or any chosen senses, of multiple victims, at the same time. I can rob them of sight, smell, everything. It will take a few seconds to reach them but once it has reached the victim there is no escape" he told me seriously, "like anesthesia?" I mocked, "Take this seriously Eleanor!" he said loudly. "Relax" I told him. "Why do you have to joke about such things?" he asked me as he narrowed his eyes. "We have an incredible short life, why live it so seriously when we can have fun?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders at the same time. "Not for me, I have forever to be serious" he said, "But I don't have forever" I told him.

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asked now looking at the sky, his expressions suddenly very serious. "Sure" I said looking at him. "Why do you hate vampires so much?" he asked in an expressionless tone. "I don't hate vampires, I live with 9 vampires, I just don't like the style you have chosen" I told him looking at my hands now. "Was this 'you' in particular for me?" he asked looking at me. "No, everyone who isn't vegetarian" I said clearing the misunderstanding. He just nodded and looked away, I sighed and said, "Alec, I don't hate you" "You don't like me either"he said with a shrug, "why would you think that?" I asked a bit hurt with his assumptions. "I know Eleanor, how I am seen in the eyes of others of our world, calculative, manipulative, bad, a villain" He said all words very slowly and distinctly. I narrowed my eyes and touched his face, "They don't know you then" I told him. "And you do?" he asked, I was at loss of words, "Eleanor, I can kill you right this moment and none of your family members would be able to do anything about it" he said with a hint of chuckle in his voice but pain on his face. My hand dropped as I said with utmost confidence, "But you wouldn't do that."

"But I want you, I hear the words escaping your mouth but all I can think of is how you heart is beating – pumping blood through your body, and I can smell it, I want to taste your blood but I can't. You know when – when I kiss you, it is like I touch my lips to open fire, I want to drain your body out of blood but at the same moment I want to run away to protect you from myself. Eleanor, I am a monster, but unlike Edward, I like being a monster, in fact – up until now I never saw myself as a monster, I saw this as a gift." He said looking deep into my eyes, but not scaring me even a bit. "I am not afraid of you" I said with a sigh. "I am afraid of myself" he said his eyes begging for something unknown, like he wanted me to say the right words.

"You don't have to be" I told him. "How can I not be?" his eyes would have tear up if they could. "Because I know you are in love with me and you will never hurt me" I told him, "How can you trust me so much?" he asked, "Because – I am in love with you too" I told him, smiling at my own words. He smiled back and embraced me in a hug, I kept my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him and he kept his chin softly on my head and wrapped his arms around me. The hug was long and meaningful.

After that Alec carried me in his arms down the trail, it felt like flying except everything was a blur for me. He was so fast, it would have taken me all evening to descend the trail but he hardly took 5 minutes that too without a map! He placed me in the passenger's seat and took the driver's seat and we drove off to my home. It was past sunset when we reached home, I took my phone out and I saw it was 7 o'clock. I almost forgot that I had to tell my parents that I got a detention and I bet by now they have figured out I was with Alec! I held Alec's hand as we both walked inside my home. "Are you sure you want to take me in?" he asked and I nodded.

"Eleanor, you got a detention?" Mom asked lifting her eyebrows. "Yeah, how do you know?" I asked, was Renesmee home yet. "Alice can see the future, I bet she saw that coming" Alec whispered to me. "Oh yeah, I forgot" I said in a low voice. "I also saw you two together" Aunt Alice said. Maybe they were not so mad at me? Uncle Edward chuckled, mind reader, right. "Well, it's late, I think you should leave" dad told Alec in not so polite way. Alec and Dad exchanged glares and then Alec turned to me and said, "I will see you tomorrow" "Yeah" I said and Dad groaned, "I'll walk you to the door" I said pulling him away from the scene. Dad could have been a bit polite, I mean I know Alec looked like a bad guy to him but he isn't!

We walked to the front door and turned to each other, "Is anyone looking?" I asked in a whisper but I bet everyone heard it. "Yeah, everyone" Alec said in the same good, "Amazing" I said with a smirk and then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. I could hear groans and sighs in the background but I couldn't care less, when we parted our lips and looked at each other Alec had a smirk on his face too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey reader,**

**Please review my story and let me know how do you like it? What should happen next according to you? I would love to hear your opinions on the story. **

**_-JT_**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Renesmee laugh so hard when I told her how I kissed Alec in front of everybody, and she even teased me! She teased that Alec was my boyfriend, to which I disagreed. But it made me question what was between me and Alec? I wanted to talk to him and it was like Alec already knew that I would want to talk to him, he had saved his number in my phone. I was debating whether to text him or not when Renesmee forced me into doing it. She left for her home when I sent Alec a text saying 'Hey. -Eleanor'

She had to go to school even though I did not have to. After a while Alec replied 'Hey!' I thought what to say now? I started debating again, then my phone vibrated again, 'I want to see you' Alec had written. 'Its 11pm, how will we meet?' I replied. 'Just leave your window open' Alec texted back.

You will break into my house?! '

'Yeah'

'No! Are you crazy?! Everyone will know'

'When can I see you then?'

'6 am, I will go for a walk, meet me then but away from my home'

After that we had a little chat about nothing in particular, he then convinced me to go to bed, to which I readily agreed. I was so sleepy that my eyelids were heavy and I could barely manage to keep them open. I set an alarm of 5:30 am and kept my cell phone on the nightstand and pulled my blanket on me, I closed my eyes and hugged my teddy and went to sleep.

The alarm woke me up; I rubbed my eyes and yawned and then picked up my cell phone and switched off the alarm and kept it back on the nightstand. I turned to the other side of the bed and I was startled, "What the hell!" I said, my eyes met Alec's. He was lying beside me in my bed, smiling and watching me. I quickly sat up in my bed and whispered, "What are you doing here?!" "I came to see you" he said in a voice lower than mine. "Someone will come!" I whisper shouted as I raised my eyebrows. "I have been here since an hour" he whispered. "How did you get in?" I asked, "Window" he replied jerking his head in the window's direction. "I told you I will come and meet you at six" I said getting up from the bed. "Yeah, but no one was here so I thought why not take advantage of the opportunity" he said with a smirk. "No one is home?" I questioned narrowing my eyes and he shook his head.

"How did you know?" I asked, "What do you think someone will do when they have to stay awake forever?" he questioned, "definitely not stay at home all day" I answered in a mumble. "Besides only Esme is home" he told me with a smirk, "Get out!" I said in an urgency trying to pull him off the bed. He didn't even move an inch, "Alec c'mon, no time for games" I urged. He just kept smirking, with a little jerk from his side, I was in his arms. He locked his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but blush. "I will meet you soon" I promised, "I can't wait that long" he said looking in my eyes. "Grandma will come" I told him, "She already knows" he told me. I tried to get out of his arms but in vain, finally he sighed and let go of me. I moved a few steps away from him. "Now go" I told him. He got up from his bed and moved towards the window, "Oh and Eleanor" Alec said turning towards me with a smirk, "Yeah?" I asked looking at him, "Don't call Esme grandma, I am older than her" he said with a smirk and a wink before jumping out of the window. Older than Grandma Esme?! My eyes widened.

I rushed to my window and looked out; Alec was nowhere to be seen. I went back in my room and went to my dressing table; I tied my hair into a bun and went to get ready. I brushed my teeth and washed my face while I debated what to wear. Since I was going on a 'morning walk' I decided to wear a black shorts, a black sports bra and on top of it a black track suit jacket which I zipped till my chest. I also wore my jogging shoes and tied my hair in a mess ponytail. I jogged downstairs when I was ready and I saw Grandma Esme giving food to Renesmee. No one else was there, thank god! "Grandma, can I go for jogging?" I asked, "Since when did you start jogging?" Renesmee asked taking a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. "Since I have been suspended from school I decided to get in shape" I lied shrugging my shoulders. Renesmee and Grandma laughed at me, and I was confused. "One, you are already in a perfect shape and two we know where you are going" Renesmee said from between her laughs. "Where am I going?" I asked trying to be innocent. "You are going to see Alec" Grandma said walking around the table towards me. "So you'll let me go?" I asked with a smile.

Grandma and Renesmee looked at each other. "Eleanor, he is not really a nice guy" Grandma started, "definitely not a boyfriend material" Renesmee added as she shook her head. "He is not my boyfriend" I told them looking down. "You both kiss each other and you both go out together, you are practically with him most of the time" Renesmee said, "I just want to meet him once, he is going back to Italy today" I told him recalling the messages from last night. "Really?" Grandma asked and I nodded. "So this will be the last time?" Renesmee asked, "most probably" I replied with a shrug. "Don't tell you parents that we let you go see him" Grandma said with a smile. "Will you see him like that?" Renesmee said pointing to my clothes. "Should I change? " I asked looking at my clothes. "No, you won't be back until your parents return so it's best to go like that" Grandma said half heartedly.

I hugged them both and thanked them and then I rushed out of the house. I literally jogged till the place I was going to meet Alec. He was already waiting for me, hands crossed in front of his chest leaning against a tree closest to the road. He smiled when he saw me coming and the next second he was in front of me making me stop abruptly as I crashed into him. I stepped back a little and said, "Hi" I was panting. "Hey" he replied. "Are you okay?" he asked a little concerned, "Yeah, I jogged till here" I told him, now regaining my breath. "You look nice" he said checking me out with a smirk, I rolled my eyes trying to hide my blush. "So" I began, "Are you really going?" I asked looking down, "I have to" he replied holding my hand and pulling me closer. "Why?" I urged, "I have no reason to stay here now in the eyes of my master" he told me and I sighed. He put his hands on my waist and began to cover the distance between our lips but I turned my face away. "What happened?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "Alec, I have been meaning to ask you something" I began nervously as I bit my low lip a bit. Alec listen to me quietly, "What is it between us? What are we?" I asked looking into his deep eyes; he smiled and replied "We are friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah"

"Do you kiss all your 'friends' like that?" I asked trying to get out of his grip, he let me go. He was at loss of words and I turned around as I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, "Eleanor" he said holding my hand and twirling me around. "Let go of my hand" I said slowly, "You know what I mean" he said, "don't touch me" I threatened. "You are important to me" he urged, "Is that what you tell everyone? That we are friends?" I asked, he was confused but he nodded. "Please let me go" I insisted, "What do you want me to say?" he asked me. "Alec, you are hurting me" I said as he tightened his grip on my wrist. "Tell me" he asked ignoring my request. His eyes changed from being soft to harsh but his grip didn't loosen, "That's enough!" I heard Seth, I began to look at him as he charged towards us. "Let go of her" he said from between his teeth. "Stay out of it dog!" Alec said in a same tone. Seth placed his hand on Alec's hand and said in a much angrier tone "Let go of her hand" I looked at Seth and I realized he has never talked to anyone like that – at least not in front of me. Alec let go of my hand but kept his eyes fixed on Seth. Seth pulled me behind him and hissed at Alec; soon enough the atmosphere changed, a clear mist began to surround Seth that apparently escaped from Alec's hand. Seth seemed helpless as his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to fall on the ground as if he felt weak in his knees.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, Alec said nothing but smirked. I started stepping in between Alec and Seth, "It's no use" Alec warned with a smirk, he was enjoying this! I ignored him and stepped between both of them, but the mist made its path to Seth from around me. I looked at Seth as he began to feel more helpless than ever. "Just stop!" I urged Alec looked at me his eyes filled with anger but they began to soften as his smirk faded away and so did the mist. In a few seconds Seth was on his feet his whole body shaking as he looked at Alec with fierce eyes. "Now are you going to change into a dog in front of her?" Alec said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Eleanor" Seth said turning away and walking, I looked at Alec with tears in my eyes and walked away with Seth. I had known about werewolves longer than I had known about vampires, although werewolves seemed more real to me because of the look that the whole werewolf pack had. I mean I could see how that huge wolf fit into this muscular human body of theirs but for vampires I had always thought of them as cruel and angry and definitely not extraordinarily beautiful, but I never met a vampire of my imagination. Alec was cruel and easy to anger but physically he was nothing like I imagined vampires so it made it very hard to believe that vampires were real up until today when I actually saw Alec using his abilities. I and Seth were now far away from Alec and I controlled myself not to cry. Seth turned to me and asked, "Are you hurt?" I pulled the sleeves of my jacket till my forearms and saw three red lines – bruises on my hand. Seth didn't look happy with the bruises. "I am fine, it doesn't hurt" I told him. "Thanks for coming" I told Seth, he grinned and replied, "anytime". "How come you were there?" I asked, "I was coming to your home anyways" Seth said with a shrug and I slowly nodded.

We both then walked in silence towards home. I pulled my sleeves down when we were about to enter the living room. Everyone was there listening to what Uncle Edward was playing on the piano while engaging in their activities. "I thought you'll be gone for an hour or so" Grandma whispered to me when I stood beside her. "No, I was tiered" I told her with a smile. "Go take a shower; I'll get you something to eat" Mom told me as she patted my back. Seth disappeared somewhere too fast for my eyes to take in where he went. I dragged myself up to my room and locked the room behind me. It was too hot for me in this jacket so I unzipped it and threw it on my bed. I heard a sound of whoosh and I turned to look around. No one was there, maybe I was hallucinating. The door of my bathroom was slightly opened, I usually don't do that but maybe today I did so because I was in a hurry.

I grabbed my clothes from the closet, threw my shoes in and went to the shower. I locked my bathroom door and turned around. I was startled again! Alec was there—in my bathroom! "What the hell?" I said slowly as I tried to calm my heartbeat which had abruptly sped up. I put my hand under my heart and closed my eyes to relax. When I opened my eyes Alec was closer to me than ever. His hands placed on both the side of my head on the door. As he opened his mouth I silenced him by keeping a finger on my lips. I gestured him that 'everyone was home' he groaned. I tucked my head under his hand and walked towards the shower. I opened it to the full speed and then put my clothes on the rack. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper, getting away from the shower as it had started to soak me. "I was here to apologize – to you" he said in the same tone as mine and moved near me. "Did I do that?" he asked looking at my bruises. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt" I told him covering it with my hands, guilty flushed over his features and he looked down.

"Alec, its fine" I told him, "no it's not – I am sorry" he pleaded. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me" I told him with a smile. "About that, I didn't mean to hurt your friend either" Alec said looking down. I nodded "and you are not just a friend to me – you are my life!" he said putting his hand on my cheek. I was at loss of words. "Now go I need to take a shower" I told him as I blushed. He dropped his hand and smirked. I opened my hair from a ponytail and put my rubber band on the sink counter. "GO" I urged. Alec was in front of me in the next second with a smirk plastered on his face. His hand lingered on my bare waist and I couldn't help but blush. I closed my eyes slowly and his lips touched my lips fiercely, I began to kiss him back and he lifted me off the ground by my waist and he sped toward the wall under the shower. In a few seconds we were both soaked in water but neither of us cared, my heart began to speed up. His lips left my lips and touched my neck softly; he kissed my neck and went down till the shoulder. "Alec you should go" I told him as I closed my eyes. He placed me on the ground and tucked the wet lock of my hair behind my ear. "I will miss you" I told him, "I'll be around" he said with a wink. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I just couldn't let him go! But I had to, I knew that. I dropped my hands and he did the same. "Close your eyes" he said as he brushed his finger on my cheekbone. I did as he said and with a whoosh he was gone.

I was standing there alone in the shower soaked from head to toe. I slowly stripped out of my clothes and put the wet clothes for the laundry. I took my shower quickly as I had already spent more than usual time in the shower. Once I was done, I towel dried myself and got in my neon green V neck tight fitting shirt and black pencil jeans. I picked up my rubber band and went to my room. I sat in front of my mirror and I couldn't help but blush. I usually share everything with Renesmee but I don't think I would be able to share _this_ with her.

I heard a knock on the door and then Mom came in. "You took a long shower" mom commented, was she suspicious? "Yeah, I was all sticky from the sweat" I told her with a shrug as I brushed my hair. She kept my breakfast on the study table and stood behind me, she gestured me to give her my hairbrush, which I did and she brushed my curls. "You should have told me before, I would have got your tub ready for bubble bath" she said as she brushed my hair softly. "That's okay" I told her. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I loved it when someone combed my hair. It was best done by mom. When we were kids, at least when I was – mom used to comb my hair and aunt Bella used to comb Renesmee's hair and we both used to sit and giggle. When mom was done combing my hair she kissed on the top of my head and said, "Finish your breakfast" with a smile and I nodded. Mom then disappeared and I went to eat my breakfast. The breakfast mom made me today was my favorite – omelets and sweet pancakes. I had the biggest sweet tooth ever! So whether it was breakfast or lunch or dinner I _needed_ a sweet with it. When I was done with my breakfast I looked at the clock it was just 7:40 am.

I got up from my table picked the tray up and went to the kitchen. Once I had put the dishes in the sink I ran up to my bedroom to study a little before Renesmee came, and also because of the fact that I didn't wanted Uncle Edward to read my mind. I had to finish my economics and history work which took 2 hours of my precious time! I almost fell asleep when I decided that I couldn't study anymore. I stretched a bit and then got up from my table. I picked up my books and kept them in my bag and cleaned my table immediately. Then I roamed around in my room trying to get Alec's images out of my head so that I could go and sit with everyone else! But his images were just as stubborn as him. The best way to get them out was to share it with someone. But of course I couldn't share it with someone at home, my friend that is Seth wouldn't like it either, Renesmee was at school so only thing left was sketching. I went to my cupboard and pulled out some sheets and my pencil kit. I wasn't very good at drawing from the beginning but Aunt Alice taught me. She was excellent at drawing, just like Grandma Esme. I sat on my table again and laid out paper in front of me. The first thing Aunt Alice taught me was to draw what my hands wanted to draw. I took it too seriously because most of the time I didn't even knew what I was drawing until after it was halfway completed!

Today was no different, I started drawing someone, but today I was positive about what I was drawing just when I finish half of the face. I was drawing Alec, it was the first drawing I did without viewing someone in front of me. I usually sketched when someone sat in front of me, like when I sketched mom and dad together. I would always show Aunt Alice what I drew but today I couldn't. There was a knock on the door when I was almost done. I turned the paper upside down when Aunt Alice entered with a huge grin on her face. "Hi" I said suddenly. 'Keep Calm' I reminded myself. "What are you drawing?" she asked with a huge grin. "I haven't decided yet" I said, she frowned and knitted her eyebrows together. She walked towards me and said, "Have you forgotten I can see the future?" I opened my mouth to say something but I failed and closed my mouth. I dropped my hands from the sheet and Aunt Alice turned it. I looked at her expressions, she was still frowning – I know she didn't like Alec as well. "The jaw line should be a _little_ sharper" she said running her pinky finger on Alec's jaw line. She was unhappy that I hadn't drawn a jaw line correct?

I got up from my place and let her sit. She erased what was incorrect and drew it correctly. When she was done she said, "Now that's perfect" with a smile. "You are not mad at me for drawing him?" I said pointing towards the sketch. She got up from the chair and put her hands on my shoulder, "I've seen the future Eleanor, for me it is easier to accept the fact that you will be with Alec in the future than the others" she said slowly. "Why?" I questioned in a low voice. "Why you ask, I have seen you two fall in love way before Volturi arrived. Because Rosalie wanted so, we tried every possible way to keep you two away. But I don't know how, you both always find a way back to each other. Like when we tried to send you off to Denali, it was all very perfectly executed until you and Renesmee decided to see the movie with Jacob and Seth. After that also when Edward said yes, everyone tried to go as planned but then the Volturi was early and Denalis hadn't reached yet. I saw you both meeting for the first time, I saw you two fall in love, I have seen what the future holds for you and those emotions are so intense for me that I can't agree with Rosalie to keep you away from Alec, just like I encouraged Edward to meet Bella, and to change her in a vampire." Aunt Alice stated. "What have you seen for us in the future?" I asked a little bit curious. I could see a hint of smile on Aunt Alice's face. "I won't give away much, but yes you will meet again and yes you two would be together forever" she said happily. "What about mom and dad?" I asked. "They'll agree, like they did for Renesmee and Jacob"

"They had complications too?" I asked. "Yeah" Aunt Alice said. "I want to know their story, and your's and uncle Jasper's, mom and dad's, everyone's!" I said with enthusiasm. "Okay I'll tell you; in fact it is much better if we all narrated our own stories." She replied with same enthusiasm on her face and in her voice. "Will they tell me?" I asked with a smile, "Why not" she said taking my hand and dragging me into the living room. Everyone was seated there talking to each other a lot of talking was going on.

Aunt Alice sat on a armchair and I sat on near mom's feet. "You are out of your room finally!" Dad said with a grin, "I was studying" I told him, "And now she wants to know our stories" Aunt Alice said with a grin, "Our _stories_?" Aunt Bella asked, knitting her eyebrows together a little confused. "Yeah about how we met" Aunt Alice said looking at Uncle Jasper. I could feel love in the air, it will always be like this for them, Renesmee once told me, love is permanent for vampires and werewolves—they fall in love once and once they do there is no turning back, my heart raced at this thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers,**

**I hope you like the story. Please review and let me know how you find it up until now!**

**Regards**

**_JT_**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The rest of the day was fun, I got to know so much more about everyone in the family, everyone recited their story, Aunt Alice kept giving me signs when she wanted me to remember something and I learnt that no matter how hard someone tries, if two people are meant to be together they will be together but at the same time I learnt about the hostile relations of my family and the Volturi. It began when Uncle Edward fell in love with Aunt Bella, I loved their story just as much as I loved other's stories and if I hadn't been in love with Alec, maybe I would have developed a dislike towards Volturi as well, especially after I heard how they tried to execute everyone because they thought Renesmee was an immortal child!

Then I had my lunch before Renesmee came and I went to my room to get some rest but instead I fell asleep only waking up at 7 pm, when Renesmee woke me up by vigorously shaking me. We then talked about her day at school and she told me that prom was around the corner and the theme was being selected, I asked her "How many proms have you been to?" "A lot" she replied with a smirk. It was my first prom ever! The main problem was who would be my date? Obviously the school allowed guests under the age of 21 and I desperately wanted Alec to come with me but I knew he wouldn't be able to make it, I frowned at the thought. Renesmee had set up a surprise for me in her room and took me to her cottage when everyone was busy. To my surprise she had set up a video call for me with Alec. When Alec tried to adjust his webcam, Renesmee mocked by saying "Do you even know how it works?" Alec narrowed his eyes but didn't reply for a long time and then said "I know a lot more than you do." Renesmee rolled her eyes and said "Whatever" before leaving the room.

I and Alec since then had long conversations daily, sometimes with Renesmee's help while other times I arranged it on my own, Alec once promised me that "I will visit you as soon as possible" although I told him not to get into trouble. He also explained me why he couldn't tell anyone about us yet, saying that I could be death sentenced, I wouldn't be able to run away as Demetri will catch me being a tracker, and my family or he won't be able to protect me. I understood the situation and told him to be careful as I recalled Renesmee telling me that even the vampires involved could be executed, that was my family and Alec.

I didn't knew that Alec would fulfill his promise so soon when on a Sunday morning the door bell rang and I excused myself to open the door, Through the clean glass door I saw Alec standing on the other side taping his feet impatiently while his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he looked down and my heart skipped a beat. I ran to open the door and jumped in his arms when he looked at me. He entangled his fingers softly in my hair and buried his face in my neck. When we dropped our hands I looked at him and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time. "You came" I said, "Let us go inside" he said looking behind and then holding my hand and taking me inside. "Are you alright?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. Alec looked tensed, scared and shocked at the same time, what could the most powerful vampire be afraid of?

I took him in the living room and everyone was standing, their eyes locked on us. "What are you doing here?" mom said from between her teeth. "Please, let me tell you something important then you can throw me out of the house" Alec requested in a way he had never spoken before to my family. "What is it?" Grandpa Carlisle asked stepping forward. My eyes turned to watch Alec's face as he spoke, "She is in danger" he said slowly making every word clear. "What did you do?" Dad hissed, "How long did you think could the truth be hidden from master?"Alec questioned back. "He did not say anything to Aro" Uncle Edward stated. "Then how?" Grandma Esme questioned as her features were washed with fear, "He must have seen it in Felix or Demetri's thoughts, day before last night I heard him talking to someone, whose voice I don't recognize, Master said 'I have plotted a murder before and got away with it what makes you think I can't do it again?'" Alec said in an almost inaudible voice.

"What makes you think he said this about her?" Renesmee questioned as she pressed her lips together. "He also asked the stranger to go on and decide what needs to be done otherwise 'my dear Alice would know'" Alec said, quoting the last words which must be Aro's. "This is why I didn't see it coming" Aunt Alice said, looking in empty space. A wave of calm was felt and eyes turned towards Uncle Jasper. "You don't need to be scared, I will not let anything happen to you" Alec said kissing the top of my hand with our fingers intertwined. "Is no one aware you are here?" Uncle Jasper asked looking at more practical side. "I am sure by now they must have figured out that I am not in Italy but I am also sure this would be the last place they would think I would be" Alec said to Uncle Jasper. "We'll make arrangements" Grandpa said.

"Come" Renesmee said to me and mom gestured her to take me to my room. I slowly eased my grip on Alec's hand but it seem like it was too hard for him to let go. I turned to him when everyone started disappearing, "I will be fine" I said looking in his eyes. He tucked the lock of my hair behind my hair and said, "I love you" "I love you too" I whispered back with a brief thoughtful look dad's voice startled me, "No you don't fall in love you are only sixteen" he said in a pleading voice. "Dad" I said with a chuckle, "you are too young" he said in the same tone, "No she's not" Aunt Alice supported me with a smile. "I'll take her to her room" Renesmee said to Alec as she put her arm on my shoulder and pulled me away. Once in the room, I asked Renesmee almost tearing up "Are we going to die?" "No" she said in urgency, Mom entered the room slowly and sat on the bed continuing the conversation, "We'll protect you, but you have to promise me that you will go and attend the prom" "I can't" I said feeling as if choking up. "Baby, these experience are once in a life time and no supernatural problem can ruin it" Mom said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I kept my head on her shoulder.

"Besides you were too excited for the prom" Renesmee said half heartedly. "I am not excited anymore" I told them; "Please Eleanor, do it for me" Mom pleaded. "I can't even think about prom, I am everything is happening so fast, I didn't even let it sink" I told them, "this situation is not your's to worry" mom told me. "But I don't want to put you in danger" I told them as a tear escaped my eye but I wiped it off quickly. "Hey, no one is in danger" Renesmee stated putting her hand on mine. "I still can't go" I told her as a lump formed in her throat. "Remember when last night you told me how you wished you could go with Alec to the prom?" Renesmee said reminding me and I nodded, "Even if not in the most optimistic way – your wish has been fulfilled" she told me, how could she still see the positive side of this? "Eleanor, do you really want to ruin the one day you have been waiting for since childhood because of supernatural beings?" Mom asked with a sigh and I shook my head. "Then leave it on our shoulders, you need to enjoy this day just as much as you would have enjoyed without the supernatural, because this shouldn't have had happened" Mom continued as she pulled me closer to her. "Okay" I said giving up with a sigh, "I'll go with her" Alec said darting in the room. "I don't want you to ruin her prom" Mom said getting up from the bed. "Does she have a date?" He said looking at me, I shook my head. "Then I am going" he told mom, "What if we get her a date?" Renesmee said getting up as well. "I will go even then" he said with a sarcastic smile. "And ruin her day?" Mom questioned sarcastically. Alec sighed and said in a reasonable voice "Keep yourselves in my shoes, if Emmett was in danger" he said looking at mom and then turned her head to Renesmee as he said, "or your wolf was in danger" "Jacob" she corrected him with an annoyed tone, "Would any of you sit sidelines?" Alec completed. None of them spoke but the answer was clear.

"So I am going" he said more like an ordered. Mom and Renesmee groaned, Alec just smirked and I stood there like a two years old child. Alec then said "Now, excuse me" and walked out of the room before giving them a smile. Mom turned to me and asked, "Do you want him to go?" "Sure she does" Renesmee answered trying to hide her grin but failing miserably."She can go with Seth" Mom said, although mom had no tolerance for the wolves but she proved that she liked them better than Alec. "But Alec said he will be going" I said slowly unsure if I should say or not. "Yes, he can go as your bodyguard because that job suits him but _not_ as you date" Mom stated. "So Seth will be her date?" Renesmee squealed. Mom nodded as she said "maybe" I sighed and shook my head as I looked at the ground. "Don't be so excited about it" I whispered to Renesmee. "You and Seth, I and my Jacob" Renesmee squealed again. I knitted my eyebrows together and I could help but laugh.

Whenever she said _my _Jacob it sounded so cute. "What are we going to wear?" she asked me as she held my hands tightly. "Renesmee she is still breakable" Mom said with a small smile, "Oops" she said as she eased her grip on my hand. "Well, I don't have any 1700's clothes" I said remembering that the theme of the prom was 1700's masquerade prom. "Neither do I" Renesmee said as she pressed her lips together. We both turned to look at mom and she said "I wasn't there is 1700's, I don't have any dresses of that era" "Aunt Alice?" I asked, and mom shook her head. "But we'll shop" Mom said clapping her hands together with a grin. I and Renesmee looked at each other, this was going to be the death of us "Eh, we rather not" Renesmee said slowly. Mom's grin turned into a frown, "You both are so much like Bella" Mom said in a joking way and I and Renesmee flashed a smile. Yes we did like going to shopping but only when _we_ were allowed to do the shopping. With Aunt Alice and mom, we had to look at the whole shopping mall first which got us tiered and then try around 15 clothes and if they didn't like anything they would take us somewhere else. Aunt Bella didn't mind it now because she was a vampire of course she was not tiered.

I got tiered faster than Nessie but she did too. "We'll shop for your dates as well" Mom said and that got Renesmee in the plan, of course mom knew she would drag me too. "It would be that bad" Renesmee sang. "Okay, girls get ready" Mom said with a grin of victory. She danced out of the room and I turned to Renesmee as I narrowed my eyes, "Sticking together in such situations remember?" I said throwing my hands in the air, She bit her tongue and said "Sorry" I had a plan to _not_ go, "Renesmee, would you rather shop for _your_ Jacob alone, or spend time with him here – _alone_" I whispered with a smirk. Her face brighten up at me offer and she said "I like the second one better" "Call him" I encouraged her. "What should I say?" She asked nervously. "Invite him over" I told her in an obvious tone. She nodded and pulled out her phone. As she dialed the number she sat on the edge of the bed and I sat beside her but more comfortably. She was always nervous when she talked to Jake as if he would reject her offer, hadn't she gathered yet that Jacob will give his life for her in a heartbeat if she asked him to.

Not in a long time, Jacob picked up, "Hey Jake" Renesmee greeted cheerfully. "Can you come over in an hour?" she said looking at me and I nodded. "Babysitting?" Renesmee said with a frown, "Who's babysitting?" I asked in a whisper. She put her hand on the phone and whispered back "Jean" "Tell him to bring her over, I will babysit her" I whispered to her. She nodded and put the phone on her ear as she said "Bring her over Eleanor will babysit her" from Renesmee's expressions I could tell Jake agreed. Of course he had to; he would do anything for Renesmee. Renesmee put down the phone and turned to me "now on to the difficult work" I told her and she sighed.

It took us a while to convince all the ladies, they were upset that we were not going, they were concerned for my safety. "I am here, Jacob is coming and Alec is also here" Renesmee pointed out. "But –"Mom started, "wolves will be in the wood" Renesmee told mom. "I don't know" mom said in an unsure voice looking at Grandma. "You go, I will take care of the kids" Alec said sarcastically, I and Renesmee turned to look at Alec with our eyebrows raised. Kids?! I had to ask him how old was he? "You are the main reason why I don't want to leave them alone" Mom hissed, "Don't worry I won't bite" Alec said with a crooked smile. High headed again, he was always like that in front of everyone. I shook my head and chuckled. "It'll be fine Rose" Grandma Esme comforted her. "I will see if there is any danger" Aunt Alice told. "Fine' Mom said as she looked at me, "I'll be fine" I said hugging her, her cold arms wrapped around me. I was so short than her.

Within next thirty minutes everyone left and the three of us were alone at home now. "What should we do now?" Renesmee asked me as we both settled on the couch. "Call Jake" I told her. She excused herself from the room and went outside to call Jake. Alec came and sat next to me "you always startle me" I told him, "and you always take my breath away" he said looking in my eyes. I could help but blush, "He is just outside" Renesmee said as she entered the living room and danced to the front door. I walked behind her and Alec walked farther behind us. Jacob entered the front door with a toddler in his hand. The girl looked so small in his hands, almost breakable. She was Rachel and Paul's daughter. Her brown curls danced on her shoulders as she looked here and there with her big blue eyes. Her thumb was in her mouth. Her pink lips and red chubby cheeks complimented her fair skin, making her look like a porcelain doll in the blue flurry frock.

"Hi Jean" Renesmee greeted her in a soft voice. Jean looked at Renesmee and smiled, she was very shy, I had met Jean a few times and it took time for her to open up, "Can I take her?" Renesmee asked Jacob, "Sure" he said with a smile as he handed Jean to Renesmee. Renesmee held her and bought both of them in, "Hey Eleanor" Jacob greeted me with a huge grin, and "Hi Jacob" I said. Renesmee was completely busy with Jean she took her to living room and the others followed them.

"Who is she?" Alec asked in a whisper. "She is Jacob's niece" I told him in the same tone and Alec nodded. Jacob kept asking for Renesmee's attention in subtle hints but she was just so into Jean! I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's expressions, I walked up to Renesmee and said "my turn" as stretched my hands out, Jean looked at me and smiled "Gwace!" she said happily, Renesmee handed Jean to me and I said "Hey Jean, you remember me?" "Yes, we bwild swand cwastles, rewmember?" she reminded me, "Yes we did" "Go" I told Renesmee to take Jacob to our room, as promised in the deal. Renesmee held Jacob's hand and led him upstairs giggling when they had disappeared. I sat on the couch with Jean, "What do you have in your hand?" I said pointing towards her fist, she opened her small fist and it was a black bow clip, "Why haven't you worn it?" I asked her, "Uwncle Jway, dwoesn't know how two pwut iwt iwn mwy hwair" She said looking at the clip. "Should I?" I asked and she nodded happily.

Alec came and sit next to us when I took her clip from her hand. "Sit still okay?" I told Jean and she nodded. I softly put the bow clip in her hair holding the lock of her behind that kept falling on her eyes. "You look like a princess" I said as I kissed the top of her head. "Who awre ywou?" She asked Alec angrily, Alec looked at me for help and I told Jean "He is Alec, he is my friend" "Owh, Why dwoes hwe lwook at ywou lwike twhat?" She questioned me politely, "He looks everyone like that" I said lying as I had no explanation for the small girl.

She smiled and stretched his arms out to Alec, he looked unsure of what to do, "take her" I told him, "I have never picked up a baby" he told me in an unsure voice. "Ywou hwave a nwice vwoice, swpeak mwore" Jean told Alec. Alec looked like he was in some alien situation; I picked Jean and put her on Alec's lap. He put a hand behind her back to prevent her from falling. "Ywou awre cwold" Jean commented. Alec kept looking between me and Jean "hwe dowesn't swpeak?" Jean asked me with a frown. "Say something" I told Alec, "What should I say?" Alec questioned back. "Anything! Talk to her" I told him. "Hi" Alec said awkwardly, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Hwi" Jean replied. "What should we play Jean?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Hide 'n' seek" she said as she threw her hands up in the air with a smile.

"Okay, but stairs are off limit" I told her, she nodded. I got up from the couch and Alec copied my action picking her up as well. "Ywou awre swo pwretty" She told Alec as she put her hands on his cheeks. "That makes it two" she said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes. "Who is going to seek?" I asked, "you" Alec and Jean said in unison. "Really? You changed your team?" I asked Jean jokingly as I tickled her and she giggled. For an hour straight we played hide and seek, Alec always got to me first even before I could find Jean! He would kiss me and I would agree to go and seek again, neither did Alec nor did Jean had to do it, they always hid! Finally Jean was tiered, she yawned and I knew it was time for a nap. I picked her up and took her to Mom's room, on my way passing I heard Renesmee's giggles followed by Jacob's laugh. I was glad they were having a fun time.

I tucked Jean in mom and dad's huge comfortable bed, and patted her head softly as she closed her eyes. Alec stood near me and he kept his hands on my shoulders. Soon enough Jean fell asleep I made a wall pillows around her to prevent her from falling and then I and Alec tip toed to the living room leaving the door of the bedroom opened. We both settled on the couch and faced each other. "She is fun" said Alec and I could help but agree, Renesmee and Jacob soon descended the stairs, Alec got up from the couch and so did I. "Looks like you two had fun?" I teased them and they agreed with a grin. "I am sleepy" Renesmee said lying down on the couch, "you can sleep in the bed" I told her and Jacob took the support of the couch as he settled near Renesmee's head on the floor, closing his eyes as well. "We are good here" she said with a smile. I and Alec settled on the staircase as Jacob and Renesmee slept soundly very quickly.

"How old are you?" I asked Alec in a whisper. "You will be shocked" Alec said looking at his feet, "Tell me" I said putting my hand on his cold hand, "1200+" he said in a low voice, I was shocked to say the least, "I told you" he said studying my expressions, I wrapped my arms around his arm like a vine creeper and kept my head on his shoulder, "but I still love you" I told him as a matter of fact. "You don't know how long I have waited for you" Alec told me keeping his cheek on my head. "Jean is so cute, I want a baby" I said, I always wanted a little baby sister or brother of my own, but I knew I couldn't have one. "You are very straight forward" Alec answered with a chuckle, I narrowed my eyes and then I realized what have I just said, I didn't wanted a baby of my own! I playfully punched Alec's arm and said "You know I didn't mean it that way" "Do I?" he mocked with a chuckle. We stayed like that for a few minutes then Alec lifted his head up, I looked up to him and he looked – fearful. "What happened?" I asked him. He gestured me to be quiet "Someone is out in the woods." He told me in a low voice. My hands immediately dropped and my heart began to race, "maybe the wolves are here" I tried to reason, Alec shook his head, he got up from the stairs and I copied him. "Stay here" he told me "No" I argued, "Eleanor" he said in a low voice, "I am coming with you" I told him as we both slowly walked downstairs and towards the front door.

We stopped a good 4 feet away from the door; Alec stared right out of the glass door as if trying looking to look through the forest. I held his hand and he intertwined our fingers. He turned to me and smiled once he was sure that no one was out there, "maybe I was hallucinating" he said, "Yeah" as soon as the words left my mouth. Something hit the glass window next to the glass door and it broke into pieces flying right towards us, Alec covered me as we got on our knees. The glass almost went into my eyes! There was a massive sound from the breaking of the glass, which made Renesmee and Jacob wake up, in the next moment they were right next to us. As soon as we got up from our knees we heard the loud scream followed by a voice of crying, that was Jean from the first floor. Oh god! The four of us looked at each other, what if something happened to her, after all the bed was placed near the window.

I and Renesmee moved at the same time but another glass window broke with a much greater force this time, Jean's cry was louder than before now. Alec covered me again before the broken glass hit me, Jacob covered Renesmee. "Let us get them out of here" Alec said to Jacob and he nodded. Alec held me by my waist and left me on the staircase, before leaving he guided me, "Go to the attic, stay there with Renesmee and Jean until I and Jacob come back" I nodded at his instructions, Renesmee held my hand and we both ran – ran for our lives,

First we ran towards Mom and Dad's room and Renesmee used her vampire speed to get Jean out of there. Renesmee gave her to me and told me "Go to the attic and lock yourself" "I am not leaving without you" I told her, I could hear faint footsteps now; "Go!" she said pushing me towards the stairs.

Once in the attic I locked the door. I took Jean and hid behind what seemed the best hiding place. I rocked her to get her to stop crying. I wiped her tears away as she pulled herself closer to me "Gwace, what is hwappening?" she asked me in a low voice, "We are playing hide and seek" I told her after thinking for a while. "Hwide and sweek?" she questioned and I nodded, "What was twhe voices?"she asked, "Alec, - he accidently broke two glasses" I lied again. A lump in my throat formed, "Who iws sweeking?" she asked now a little comfortable, "Your Uncle Jay" I told her. She looked happy now. I hope everyone was fine, Renesmee, Jacob and Alec.

There was a knock on the door, "Jean, I want you to stay here okay?" I said putting her down she nodded and sat on the floor stretching her legs out in front. I wouldn't go unarmed, I picked up and aluminum bat and walked towards the door, my heart was beating faster than a lightning bolt, holding it high in the air I went to the door. "W—who is it?" I stammered, "Open the door Eleanor it's me." It was Seth's voice, I opened the door immediately and I found myself standing face to face with Seth. "You are bleeding" he said as he bought his face down at my level, "Sweth" Jean shouted happily as he walked out of where I hid her. Seth picked her up, "Ywou awre awlso playing hwide and sweek?" she asked Seth, he looked at me puzzled with serious expressions and I nodded, "Yes" he told Jean with a grin. "Where is everyone?" I asked Seth. "Yes, I came to tell you that you need to see something" Seth answered in a serious tone.

* * *

**A/N: Babies always win hearts don't they? :)**

**Hey Readers,**

**Finally a new update, I haven't received any new review in a long time :( Are you not liking the story? Please let me know and leave you opinions on what should happen next? Waiting in anticipation for your reviews and opinions.**

**XoXo**

**_-JT_**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Leah took Jean home, and Seth took me downstairs. We called everyone back home, and they were trying to reach as soon as possible. A guy was held hostage at our home, definitely he was a vampire, he was as pale as Alec, his almond shaped eyes were of deep red color, his high cheekbones suited his full lips. He had black curly hair cropped cut. He didn't look older than 20 years, but his dressing suggested otherwise. He was in a navy blue full sleeves Tee shirt, with black jeans and black shoes. The selves were folded till his forearm. Seth stood next to me and Alec stood right in front of me preventing the creepy hostage to look at me. The hostage would be 6 foot tall, lean and thin.

"Who sent you here?" Jacob asked in a alpha voice, I had never heard him like that, he was always cheerful and happy-go-lucky kind of a guy, but I believed he sensed danger towards Renesmee that's what made the alpha male in him come to the surface. "I think the answer of that question is known" Alec answered bitterly, the hostage was quite "How can you be certain?" Jacob asked Alec. He moved towards the hostage, "Aro sent you here, didn't he?" Alec asked almost shouted, his lips curling back from his teeth as if he would tear the hostage into pieces with his sharp canines. This was the first time I heard Aro's name from Alec's mouth otherwise he would always say 'master'. The hostage was still quite. He looked Alec in the eye and said "Go to hell" Alec smirked and turned away. "I will kill this girl, if not me someone will!" he said pointing towards me. My heart dropped as I let those words sink in. "It is useless to ask him anything, he won't tell anything." Embry said as he pressed his lips together. Just like a twig in the very next second Alec broke his neck, it was so fast that I could barely process it. I hid my face in Seth's neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Are you crazy?!" Renesmee shouted. "He wasn't going to tell anything" Alec said moving away from the scene, "don't worry he will reassemble his body" he continued and I looked at him, he was standing near the backyard door, "maybe then you would be able to get something out of his mouth" he completed and melted away in the sunlight faster than my eyes could catch.

I couldn't look at the body, the head of which lied an inch away. "Should we let him reassemble his body?" Quil asked no one in particular. All the women of the house were standing in the entry of the living room staring at the scene. "Let Edward come" Jacob ordered.

I was taken in the room by Mom; she sat with me for the whole time until Dad came and told us that they have decided to destroy the body since it was no use the guy wouldn't just answer anything, the plotting was going on with strangers no one has ever seen, even though Uncle Edward got a glimpse of it, it was still useless, whatever he saw was already known. "Carlisle has decided to go and talk to Aro" Dad told us, "He is going to Italy?" Mom asked, "He is just getting his tickets and stuff" Dad told her with a nod. The rest of the day pass away like a blur, everyone tried to pull me off the edge, but I was just too scared. I managed to convince them that I was okay and I really was trying to be okay. Mom had not left my side even for a minute. There was a long thin line of the wound on my cheekbone right under my eye that must have been the wound inflicted by the glass. Mom cleaned it and put and ointment and I was fine.

Just then I remembered it was my birthday after 3 days! I bet everyone has forgotten, after all their first priority was to keep me safe. Also, tomorrow was prom, maybe we won't go. Today mom spoon fed me and I enjoyed it. I always loved it when other's pampered me. Alec came to check on me after the dinner, but he only came as near as the door frame. I got up from my bed and started to walk towards him. "No, stop" he said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Puzzled I asked him, "what's wrong?" in a low voice. "I – I am thirst, and I don't want to hurt you" he told me. "So… you need to hunt" I said slowly and he nodded. "Can't you survive on animal blood?" I asked as I knit my eyebrows together and looked up at him hopefully. He sighed and said "I can try" and gave me a fake smile. I smiled at him apologetically and he opened his arms, I rushed towards him, and he elope me in a bear hug. "I will try for you" he said as his chin rested on my head. "Okay love birds that's it, it time to go" I heard Aunt Alice's voice. We both groaned and then let go of each other. "I will see you in the morning" Alec said, I nodded. He then bought his face closer to mine and gave me a small peck on the lips. "Good night" he said as we parted our lips, "Good night" I replied and he walked away with Aunt Alice.

I went to my bed and soon after Renesmee came in my room. We both talked for a little while and I asked her if we were going for prom tomorrow? She said "Aunt Rosalie won't let you miss any life experience because of something supernatural" so that was a yes. Now I was excited about the prom. I and Renesmee kept chatting about what we were going to do tomorrow and it looked like she was more excited than me. Renesmee didn't fell asleep till I did; of course she was looking out for me. I fell asleep at about 2 am when I was tiered and my eyelids dropped on its own. I was restless for most of the night and even the most inaudible voices made me startled – sometimes they were just in my head. Finally I pulled the covers over my head and that's when I _actually _fell asleep.

I woke up at 10 in the morning. I wondered why no one woke me up. I was alone in the room now. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and I got up from my bed. I went to the dressing table and tied my hair in a ponytail. Looking in the mirror I saw dark circles, Aunt Alice wouldn't like it, I thought to myself and sighed. As a daily routine, I pulled the curtains aside and saw Alec sitting in the backyard, _again_! I opened the windows, fresh breeze hit me, I smiled when he looked at me, and he smiled back. From here I couldn't make out if he had fed or not? I sighed and walked in my room. Taking half an hour for my human necessities including bathing and getting ready, I was ready.

I ran downstairs and Grandpa and Grandma were about to leave "Were you going without telling me?" I said with a frown. "Of course not" Grandma exclaimed as she walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same, dropping our hands at the same time, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Uncle Edward asked to Grandpa, "No, you are needed more here." Grandpa told him. "We'll be back by day after tomorrow" Grandma told us. That is on my birthday! With goodbyes to all they soon left, Dad went to drop them to the airport. "So" Aunt Alice started trying to cheer up our mood. "Today is the day!" she squealed. Renesmee's lips stretched into a grin while I groaned, "Is this necessary?" I asked frowning, "Yes" Aunt Alice stated with a heart melting smile. "Don't you want to see your clothes?" She asked grinning. Of course, If we had to go to the dance we had to be excited about the clothes as well. "Sure" I and Renesmee said in unison. Aunt Alice looked at Aunt Bella and Mom and the three of them dragged us in Aunt Alice's room.

I and Renesmee settled down on the bed and Aunt Alice danced to her closet with a grace far more well than any ballerina. Mom followed her and Aunt Bella stood near me and Renesmee. Aunt Alice and Mom walked out of the closet, Mom had two boxes of shoes, and Aunt Alice held two dress covers which were taller than her! She placed them both on the bed and mom placed the shoes boxes next to them. "So the right one is for Eleanor and the left one is for Renesmee" Aunt Alice said as she clapped her hand together in excitement. I and Renesmee looked at each other and then opened the dress covers. I had a dress of the shade of my favorite color. My dress was mauve with off shoulders net sleeves that only covered the ball of my shoulder and sweetheart neck. Under the bust was embroidery with shining silver stones. The gown was a full length gown with the part under the belt of embroidery made of net just like the sleeves. It looked gorgeous! I opened the shoe box and there were white open toe simple high heels.

"It is beautiful" I told Aunt Alice, "I know you would love it!" She said cheerfully. "I love mine even more!" Renesmee squealed. Aunt Alice gave her the face I—know—you— will grin. "Now there is one for thing for you" Aunt Alice said as she disappeared in her closet again, I and Renesmee looked at each other puzzled. She came out with three more dress covers! Had she bought the whole store? "Who are these for?" Renesmee asked pointing towards the covers, Aunt Alice handed Renesmee one and the other two to me as she instructed, "You are not to open them, these are for the boys, Jacob, Seth and Alec" "Will they take it?" Renesmee asked, "Seth will gladly, I have already talked to him" Aunt Alice said pointing one dress cover in my hand "But Jacob and Alec would be a problem" she completed.

"Who could be easily handled?" Renesmee asked crossing her fingers, "Jacob" Aunt Alice said with a smile and Renesmee relaxed with a sigh. "This is unfair!" I said, "He has imprinted on her, he will do anything that makes her happy" Mom told me. I stomped my feet.

I decided to first deal with the easy. Seth was always near the house we just had to call out for him. I stood near the woods with the dress cover. "Seth" I called out, it looked stupid as if I was talking to the trees. I waited for a few minutes but there was no reply. "Seth?" I called him again, "Waiting for the dog to show up?" Alec said for behind me. I turned to see him standing right behind me. "Stop startling me, it isn't funny" I told him, "Someone looks grumpy" he remarked, "I am not grumpy, I am just waiting for Seth" I told him with a sigh, He whistled and called out for Seth like a dog, I poked him in his ribs with my elbow and said "Don't do that" "What is that?" Alec asked as he moved his hand towards the dress cover but I stopped him, "No, it's for Seth" I told him and he immediately withdraw his hand. "Gift" he said with a smirk, "It's not a gift, Aunt Alice just bought – forget it" I said. Seth appeared from behind a tree wearing only jeans. "Doesn't he have a shirt?" Alec remarked with a groan. "Be nice" I told him with a smile. "Hey sunshine" Seth greeted me with a grin and Alec rolled his eyes. "Here" I said as I handed him the dress cover. "I thought Alice was just joking" Seth said shaking his head. "In matters of clothes, she never jokes" I stated as I raised my eyebrows and my lips curved in a smile. "What is that?" Alec asked again puzzled.

"That is something for me" Seth said in an annoyed tone. "I have something for you as well" I told Alec. "Say my thanks to Alice" Seth said with a grin, "Will do, and come on time, Aunt Alice will kill you otherwise" I warned Seth with a smile. "Don't worry, will be on time" he said and then disappeared behind the tree again. "What was that?" Alec asked as I pulled him with me in the house. "Shhh, don't ruin the surprise for you" I told him. He was hard to pull, I used all my strength but I knew he was coming with me because he wanted to otherwise I would have never been able to pull him up till my bedroom. I push him on my bed and he smirked, I couldn't help but blush and then roll my eyes, "sit down" I told him as I walked towards the closet.

I peeked from inside the closet and asked him, "you are coming to the prom right?" just so that we were on the same page he looked puzzled but nodded anyways, "what are you planning to wear?" I asked him and he shrugged. I disappeared in the closet and pulled out the dress cover that was meant for him. I slowly walked out of the closet and Alec stood up. "What is _that_?" he asked. "This is for you" I told him as I put the dress cover on the bed. "Eleanor, I can't take it from you" he said with a sigh, "Please" I pleaded and he shook his head, "well then I will just have to go with Seth then" I told him as I pushed my lower lip out and crossed my hands in front of my chest. "I will buy something" Alec said with a sigh. "You don't have to" I said as I looked away. "Were those clothes for your prom that you gave Seth?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. I smirked to myself but stayed serious when I looked at him, "Yes" I said with a straight face. "Do you think he will wear it?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows. "Well of course" I told him with a shrug. Alec sighed and said "Fine"

"You'll wear it?" I squealed, he nodded and said "only for you" "Thank you" I told him as I kissed his ice cold lips and he kissed me back. "Be on time" I told him as we parted our lips but stood near each other. "6:30 right?" he confirmed and I nodded. He gave a peck on my lips before walking away, "Alec" I called him and he looked at me, I pointed towards the dress cover and he shook his head with a smile before picking it up and walking out of the door. I sat on my bed and gave a sigh of relief. Well that was easy! I remarked to myself. I wondered how Renesmee had convinced Jacob. I pulled my cell phone out and saw that it was just 11. Renesmee had went to her place – the cottage and I had nothing to do. Homework completed, Renesmee nowhere in this house and nothing else that I would like to do right now. So I lied down in my bed and stretched. I picked up my earphones from the nightstand and plugged them in. Maybe I can go and read a novel in the backyard. I got up from the bed and took my cell phone with me and looked at the novels in my bookshelf. I picked up The invisible Man by H.G. Wells and proceeded to the backyard.

I sat on the poach steps and put in the earphones in my ears and went through the playlist and played some random song. The song blasted through my ears and I opened the book. I started reading the first page of the novel when someone put their hand on my mouth; it was ice cold and hard, my eyes widened and my heart picked up speed. I tried to shout but I couldn't. The person turned out to be none other than Alec. I close my book and beat him with it once he released my mouth. That is no way to scare someone! I almost had a heart attack, he pulled out my earphones once I was done beating him and I heard laughter in the background, it was dad, Uncle Edward, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's laugh, who were sitting on the couch enjoying the scene just as much as Alec. "You are crazy" I told him as I sighed, "I know" he replied with a wink.

"You have to stop scaring me or I will die of heart attack" I told Alec and turned to my book, he held my hand and I looked at him, "That's never going to happen" he stated seriously. "I am a mortal and I can get a heart attack" I told him as I stuck my tongue out. Alec rolled his eyes and looked away, "C'mon I was just joking" I told him. "You know I don't like these jokes" he told me, "She knows" Uncle Edward said. I looked at him and mouthed "Help me" and he just shrugged his shoulders, 'Wow great help' I thought and he chuckled, so I believed my message was received.

"I am sorry" I told Alec as I put my hand on his shoulder. His shoulder moved from under my hand and I narrowed my brown eyes in a straight line. "Well then I guess I will just have to go with Seth" I said slowly, trying to hold back my giggle. He turned towards me and with a flat voice he said "No" "You have to talk to me then" I told him in urgency. "I am talking to you" he said flatly again. "C'mon Alec, I am sorry besides –" I cut off mid sentence, I was going to use the 'birthday' card but I realized that I wanted to see if he really remembered my birthday or not. "Besides?" he questioned curiously, "Nothing" I said with a shrug and I got up. "Besides what?"He said following my actions "Besides today is my first prom!" I said in a low voice with a frown. He knitted his eyebrows together and put his cold palm on my hot cheek, "Don't kiss her" Dad groaned from inside the living room, "I wasn't planning to" Alec replied still his palm on my cheek. "Don't frown" he told me with a sigh and I gave him a weak smile our eyes locked with each other's.

"Eleanor" Mom called from somewhere inside the house, "Right here" I replied breaking out of my trance. She suddenly appeared in the living room from nowhere! I stepped inside, Alec following me close by. "Eleanor, Renesmee's car broke down at La Push do you think you could go and pick her up?" Mom asked, she was asking me to go alone. I narrowed my eyes "When did Renesmee go to La Push?" I asked and she looked around. Something was fishy, "Eh, I don't know – she just called" She said slowly. "And you are asking me to go alone?" I said slowly, and she nodded. "I don't even have a car!" I pointed out, "You can take my car" Aunt Alice offered. Wow something was _really _fishy. "I'll come with you" Alec offered, mom threw him a glare and he said "maybe not" very slowly. "What's going on?" I asked looking between mom and Alec and Aunt Alice. "Nothing" they said in unison.

"I don' believe you" I said "but since I am getting Aunt Alice's car I don't care I guess" I squealed. "Just for now" Aunt Alice said rising her eyebrows. "What if I bring it back safely?" I offered. "We'll see" she said with a grin, and I grinned back. "I am going with her right?" Alec asked mom, "Fine" mom said giving up. I looked at Alec and he was looking like a boy who had been just given a candy. "Don't hang around there for long" Mom instructed me softly. "I'll come right back" I said with a smile, "No! Stay there for a while" Aunt Alice said in urgency, "If you want – I mean" She continued. I shook my head and kept my book on the table. "Let's go" I told Alec and he followed me out.

We were about to reach La Push when suddenly I heard a bust of one of the tyre. With a jerk the car stopped, I and Alec looked at each other, "Oh, God" I sighed. I opened the driver's door and got out of the car. The wheel on my side looked fine, "It's this one" Alec said looking at the wheel on his side. I ran to his side and saw the puncture. I light groan escaped my lips, With a sigh I opened the back trunk of the car and shook my head. Great! I thought. "I'll help you" Alec said coming next to me. "It's fine" I told him absent mindedly. I pulled out the spare wheel and the tool kit of the car. The wheel was heavier than I expected! I had seen dad changing a wheel twice or thrice and I had a fair idea of what to do. "You don't have to do it" Alec said walking by me as I rolled the wheel to the front of the car. "I can't tell you to change the wheel while I sit in the car" I told him softly. "I can do it faster than you" he said and flashed a grin. I narrowed my eyes and with a chuckle I told him "Challenge accepted"

I started by losing the bolts of the wheel. It was hard, harder than I expected. By just losing one bolt I was tiered, "Want help?" Alec asked as he stood towering over me his hands crossed over his chest. "No" I said going back to what I was doing. I was already panting when I heard the clouds gathered in the sky with a thunder. "It's about to rain" Alec sang, "I can hear it" I said in the same tone. "C'mon" he said desperately. "Just the last one left" I told him losing the last bolt. "Now" I said sighing. I pushed the lock of my hair out of my vision. Alec chuckled as I tucked the Jack under the car, "What?" I said looking at him with suspiciously. "You got dirt on your forehead" he answered sitting next to me. I gave up and panted. The sky roared again, loudly this time, I looked above and saw that the grey clouds had covered the sky completely and it had even started raining slowly, just a few showers. "Now let me do it" Alec said.

As promised he was faster than me. He did all the working from changing the wheel to putting everything back in the truck in less than 5 minutes which would have taken centuries with the speed I was handling everything. Even after that speedy work I and Alec were soaked up in rain, since he was changing the wheel and I was cheering up for him – literally. The only time I was quite was when he showed off by lifting the car up without the jack. Although it was impressive I still rolled my eyes and mocked, "Show off" I had remarked and he smirked.

When we got to La Push, Renesmee had ranted about how I ruined my clothes when I could have let Alec do the work alone. I didn't say anything and took it in after all she didn't know how much I enjoyed it. But my happiness only lasted till I hadn't sneezed. With that Renesmee's never ending lecture started. I just shook my head and chuckled which got me in more trouble. I swear we looked like mother and daughter, a mother scolding her daughter. Alec drove the car silently to the house although I could tell from his face that he was putting every ounce of self control from not tearing up laughing at Renesmee, so did I.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all,**

**Got a new review from anonymous! Thanks a lot anonymous since I didn't got to sent you a private message to you I would like to thank you here! So here is a new update and I would really _really _be happy if you silent readers just leave a small review telling me you liked it or not. It will take just a minute, I swear! :) Waiting for some response. -fingers crossed- :D **

**_-JT_**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I could feel the nervousness now, I thought I wouldn't but I did. I could not stop my left leg from shaking terribly as I sat on the white vanity stool near the horizontally long mirror in Aunt Alice's room. Renesmee sat on the vanity stool next to me perfectly calm and composed. How could she be so calm? Oh right, this wasn't her first prom. I had worn the beautiful gown and it looked even more beautiful when I wore it. The gown was of perfect fit, the silver stones shined perfectly under my bust in the light. The gown was tightly fitted around my small waist and the rest of the fabric flowed down. It made my eyes stand out. I had to say I looked like I was going to a 1700's ball. Mom was doing my hair now as my makeup was done: she had put just the minimal amount of makeup. An eyeliner over my lids, a little mascara, very light blush that gave my cheeks the natural tint of pink and shining pink lip gloss. She had curled my hair into small ringlets. She had taken a thick lock of my hair from above my ears and twisted them, then pulled it to the back on my head and tucked them there. The last touch up was the hair accessory. When I tried to protest Aunt Alice shushed me by saying "Girls back then never left without jewellery" Mom bought out silver hair clips of the size of a dot. She started assembling them on equal distance in the twisted hair behind my head. I couldn't see it of course since it never made its way till the front.

Renesmee was already ready when I stood up. The gown bushed against the wooden floor under my feet. Then I slid my feet in the heels that made me 3 inches taller than I was. I had very occasionally worn heels unlike the rest of the females in my house. "You both look beautiful" Aunt Bella exclaimed. I looked at Renesmee and she had worn a red color gown, the gown had no sleeves and showed off a good amount of neck, one had to be utterly confident to wear a gown like this. It hugged Renesmee's upper body and made her slim waist looked slimmer. The rest of the fabric below the waist flowed just like my gown. She had made a messy bun in her hair with no hair accessory. She had a jeweled bracelet in her right hand. She had worn a good 5 inches black hair and looked like a vogue model in the get up. I couldn't remember what self esteem was, how many hearts was she going to break tonight? I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Wow" I breathed. "Wow to yourself" Renesmee said turning me to the mirror. I couldn't really understand how I looked that good! My big almond shaped brown eyes were the highlight. I noticed, even a good amount of my neck was revealed. I suddenly felt self conscious, I looked beautiful! The only thing that could spoil my look was if I didn't carried myself with the elegance of a princess. Renesmee, however, could make any ballerina's heart break with the grace and elegance she walked. We both were about to go out of the room when Aunt Alice cleared her throat. We turned to look at her, she had two beautiful masks in her hand. The silver one was of course for me and the bold black was for Renesmee. The mask would just cover our eyes, Renesmee's mask had a lining on the edges of silver and was beautifully decorated with the same color. It had black feathers on the right side on it, Just two black feathers that made it look so much elegant and classy. It was quite a bold look that Aunt Alice had selected for Renesmee which she was flaunting perfectly, even more beautiful than any vogue model. Mine on the other hand was quite a feminine and fragile look. My mask was simple silver, the right side of the mask was heavily embossed with silver design that covered the whole potion above the eye and the side it ended with a curve. The portion below the eyes was empty, the left side of the mask, the portion above the eye was embossed with the similar design but the lower half of the upper potion was left empty, the embossing would only cover my left eyebrow. Words really couldn't define how beautiful the masks were, we took our masks and gave a smile.

There was knock on the door of Aunt Alice's room. "Boys are waiting" It was dad's voice. Renesmee opened the door and Dad gasped. "You both will do some serious damage tonight" he remarked with a grin. I couldn't help but blush and Renesmee grinned. "The boys aren't far behind in dressing up" Dad told us, "I have already seen" Aunt Alice exclaimed happily. "Let's go, we also need to take photographs" Aunt Alice danced in front of us and descended the staircase. Mom and Dad were behind her and Aunt Bella walked right next to us. From the top of the stairs I could see three male figures in black tux but I couldn't see their face. I descended first, lifting my gown slightly so that I don't trip and fall while my right hand clenched to the mask in my hand. Everyone in the living room gasped and the eyes were fixed on us as we descended the staircase. I looked at Alec, his hair were sleeked back like Leonardo Dicaprio's hair in the Titanic movie. He looked like a film star had just escaped the big screen and landed in the living room.

His tux was black and white, like the rest of the boys he had a mask in his hand too, it was silver and looked like the black was just the shade. He had worn a white bow tie and a white vest coat under the black coat that fell till the back of his thighs. His left hand was tucked in the pocket of his black pant. My gaze turned to Seth his black cropped cut hair was stuck high in the air, he looked no less. The coat hugged every inch of his muscle perfectly and it looked like his muscles would tear apart the coat. Under the coat he as well wore a vest coat but it was black, he had also worn a black bow tie and black pants, his mask was grey with a design like the cloudy sky, a thick black boarder was drawn on the upper portion of the right eye it grew down from between the nose and made its way to the lower portion of the left eye. Finally I looked at Jake; he had worn a black coat and looked like it would tear apart any minute due to his huge biceps. Under it he wore a beige vest coat and beige bow tie. His mask was completely black like Renesmee's; the T Zone of the mask was shining black while the rest of the mask was of the lighter shade of black.

I and Renesmee stood near the boys and they smiled at us. I saw that the boys had also worn prom boutonniere. Alec had worn an elegant white orchid and rose boutonniere, Seth had worn a single white rose boutonniere and Jake had worn white gloves boutonniere. First Jake pulled out something from the inside pocket of his coat and it was a corsage! It was a dreamy pink and white rose corsage; he took Renesmee's right hand and slid the corsage on her wrist. Alec and Seth shuffled through their pockets and all I could think was 'Uh-oh' if I had two corsage then what would I wear? I looked at Aunt Alice and she gave me a assuring nod. Of course she had seen it coming, both of them pulled out a corsage at the same time and that too identical!

It was white lilacs and blue orchid bud corsage, the two of them looked at each other's corsage and groaned. "I'll wear both" I told them with a smile. I first let Seth slid his corsage on my wrist and then gave my hand to Alec. He softly lifted my hand and slid his corsage onto my wrist and kissed the top my hand gently. "Thank you" I told them both, "Picture time" Aunt Alice squealed. "Put on your masks" Aunt Alice guided as we stood facing her. Seth stood in the middle I stood on his right and Alec on farther right, Renesmee stood on his left and Jacob on farther left. Alec put his arm on my waist and Jacob did the same with Renesmee once we had put on our masks. Seth took the advantage of the opportunity to the fullest and slid his hand onto both mine and Renesmee's waist. We all smiled and Aunt Alice clicked our photos one after another. Sometimes a group photo sometimes alone as a couple, she even took the boys photo alone and mine and Renesmee alone, sometimes with the mask out. It went on for 15-20 minutes and we all posed as if we were having some photo shoot. Seth admittedly said that he was enjoying it the most.

Finally we were allowed to leave for the Prom, we went in two cars since the werewolves couldn't tolerate the vampire and the vampire was not interested in spending 20 minutes of his eternal life with some werewolves!

When we got all reached the school and got out of our cars, eyes turned towards us. Everyone was dressed up in pretty clothes some people even went overboard with the prom dress up. I and Alec linked our hands like the 1700's couple and walked in. Loud music was playing in the gym and it was all a beautiful set up. All the decoration was in yellow and white and I swear I thought I was in the 1700's. The lights danced on the dance floor and white curtains were hung whispering to the floor. "They did it so well" I whispered, "Close enough" Alec said with a smirk. We all put on our masks and went towards the dance floor. Jacob and Renesmee went to dance floor first, the held each other so close that there was no space left for anyone to come in between them. "Shall we?" Alec asked me with a bow and his hand stretched out in front of me. I took his hand and bowed, we both went to the dance floor, slow song was blasting through the huge speakers.

His cold hand wrapped around my waist and one hand held my hand, my free hand was on his shoulder, "We have to get a little bit closer" he said pulling me towards him. We rhythmically swung and he sometimes twirled me around. "Is that how the 1700's dance was?" I asked looking in his deep red eyes, "Not even close" he told me with a smile. "Then show me" I urged, "not here" he whispered in my ear. "Then where?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together, "When you come to Italy" he answered with a wink. "How is it in Italy?" I asked, "Like I told you before we have a huge castle, a big beautiful garden, we have what not? You can stay there for eternity and never get bored, I don't. Art, music culture and everything that life can offer you could be found in Italy" He told me with a smile that I saw when he was talking about his sister. I was speechless, he loved Italy so much yet he left it and came here to protect me. "What are you thinking?" he asked, I shook my head and said "nothing". "Now my turn" Seth interrupted with a grin, Alec groaned and replied "No" in a stern voice, "I am her date" Seth said with an annoyed look on his face. "It's just one dance" I told Alec since he looked far more annoyed than Seth. "Yes, _one_ dance" Alec said from between his teeth. I gave a small peck on his lips and told him, "I will be back".

Seth took my hand and took me in the middle of the dance floor. Just like Alec he put his hand around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder while our free hands held each other's hand. We swung around and talked, Seth always made me laugh but at the same time I saw Alec feeling totally jealous. Just when the song ended I heard a voice behind me "Hi, Eleanor" it was a voice I would never forget! My hands dropped and smile faded, as my heart began to speed up. Was it _him_? I don't know if I was ready to see his face. "Who are you?" Seth asked and I remained frozen in my place. "I am Edmund" yes it was him! I could never forget that voice. "Hi I am Seth" Seth greeted in a fruity voice. "Eleanor?" the guttural voice spoke again. I slowly turned towards the voice keeping my eyes low.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I looked to my right and it was Alec. "Hey" the voice spoke again, I looked up, and yes it was him! "Hi" I said my voice sounding dead. His hair was still sticking up in the air cropped cut brown. His brown eyes looked down at me and his full lips curled into a smile. He grew taller about 5 feet 11 still shorter than Seth but taller than Alec and me. His cheekbones were prominent and his fair skin was a little tanned. "Are you okay?" Alec whispered in my ear and I nodded. Most of my nights I had spent thinking about Edmund before Alec came in my life. Edmund's handsome features and guttural voice had kept me up for several nights. Girls used to drool over him but he had left the school last year. I waited forever to meet him again but I never thought about this!

"Hi I am Edmund" he greeted Alec with a smile, "Alec" Alec replied in a thick Italian accent. "Seems like you forgot me?" Edmund said trying to meet my eyes, "No" I replied trying to sound as normal as possible. "Mind if I steal her for one dance?" Edmund asked Alec and my heart skipped a beat, 'Please say no' I thought in my head. "Sure" Alec replied taking his arm off my waist. Edmunds fingers gazed on the back of my hand and then held my hand and pulled me with him far away from Alec. Was this really happening?

We began slow dancing and Edmund kept looking at me while I stared away, "Are you really not going to look at me?" He asked with a smile. "You left school how come you are here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "I am a guest" He replied. For a small while we swung in silence, "You got a boyfriend" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Yes" I replied sternly. "Why, Eleanor?" his tone changed to that of pain. I looked into his eyes and saw – hurt, "I always loved you" he told me, "please let's not go there again" I pleaded, "I still am in love with you" he continued ignoring my request. I stayed quite "Is he the reason why you left me?" he asked, "No! I met him just a few months back!" I defended myself. "What about 'us'?" he asked, "there is no 'us' now" I told him. "There will always be an 'us' because even if you don't love me I am still in love with you" this was it. I started to get myself away from him but he held me close to him tightly. "Leave me" I ordered. "Eleanor don't do this again, please" he pleaded. "Get your hands off me" I shouted tried to get out of his grip but he just didn't let me go! "You can't leave me alone again, I will die without you" Edmund started his blackmailing again. My eyes were filled with tears that blurred my vision. "You heard her" Alec said from between his teeth as he walked towards us, his voice almost inaudible since the music was so loud.

"Stay out of this" Edmund shouted turning a little bit towards Alec but keeping one of his arm around my waist almost hurting me. Alec pulled me with him and Edmund held my wrist, turning me towards himself, before I could even think of something else, Edmund kissed me! I tried to push him away but his lips synced my lips fiercely. Alec pushed him away from me, Edmund trembled on his knees and I couldn't do anything but stare. "Touch her again and I swear I will rip your hands out" Alec threatened from between his teeth. "Really? Do it" Edmund challenged. Alec held Edmunds hand in his own and started tightening his grip on Edmund's hand. From Edmund's expressions I could tell Alec was hurting him. Edmund's eyes shut in pain as he tried to get out of Alec's grip, that when Seth stepped in. "Alec, let go of him" Seth told Alec. The next moment Alec let go of Edmund's hand but I could see a dark blue bruise on Edmund's palm.

Alec's eyes were fixed on Edmund with a dreadful look on his face; Alec's sharp teeth were visible as he curled his lips back from his teeth. Seth pulled Alec away and said "C'mon let's not make a scene here" Alec pulled me into his arms and the three of us walked out. I saw Renesmee and Jacob coming too.

Once the fresh air hit us, everyone took their masks off. Alec threw his mask on the ground and a hiss escaped his throat. "Alec" Renesmee started, "everything in my body is telling me to rip his throat out" Alec said from between his teeth in a voice I had never heard before. It was loud and angry, his voice was rough, I didn't recognized this tone, it sounded like a – predator's voice. Chills went down my spine when I saw his face, his lips curled back from his sharp teeth, his eyes empty and black, his fingers clenched in a fist, and a loud hiss escaped his mouth, he was a predator. I couldn't help but shiver, it wasn't because of the cold but because of the fear. I wasn't afraid of Alec, I was afraid of what might he do.

"Calm down" Jacob ordered in his alpha voice, coming near Alec his hands slowly going down as he gestured Alec to get a control of himself and keep his anger at bay, "I am not you pack puppy, that'll follow your order" Alec spitted out. Jacob's expressions changed, his lips pressed in a line as he sighed and shook his head. I stepped in, "Alec" I called his name, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards me, his expressions changed."Please tell me you want me to kill him" Alec said under his breath. "No" I told him silently. "Who was he?" Alec asked after a moment of silence, and everyone grew quite. There was only the sound of gasps and then nothing.

"My ex boyfriend" I said after a long pause, unsure if I should say that or not. "Were you in love with him?" Alec asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. I turned my gaze to Renesmee and she was looking down, I couldn't lie of course. I had to tell Alec the truth, because if he figures out on his own after my lie, he would never be able to trust me again.

"Yes" I answered in a brittle voice. Alec nodded and tilted his head to the right looking over my head into the darkness, his eyes turning dark, no emotion, no expression, I couldn't read his face. I didn't know if I had lost him. If he could cry, I would have seen tears in his eyes by now, he swallowed in and slowly started to walk past me as if I wasn't there.

I had lost him, a tear dropped on my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate the reviews. Please keep letting me know how are you finding the story? Anticipated to hear more from you all.**

**_-JT_**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Alec didn't come home with us; neither had he come till the time I went to bed. Renesmee asked if I wanted her to stay with me but I refused. I wanted to stay alone; I always liked to stay alone at times like these. Ask myself where had I gone wrong? Was I wrong that I had a boyfriend? Was I wrong that I fell in love with him? Or was I wrong that I told Alec? I felt sick, really like my body was going to explode. Every inch of my body hurt, every bone, every muscle, my eyes, my throat, I was going to have a fever. That too 2 days before my birthday! Perfect, anyways I didn't want to celebrate my birthday now.

I pulled the bed covers over me and a small groan escaped my mouth. I sighed and looked at my phone, no messages, and no calls. I kept it on my bed side and switched off the night lamp. I swear Edmund has the worst timing ever! 3 months I waited, then I moved on 9 months he kept telling me to come back to him I didn't, the next month I find my happiness and he has to ruin it all! He kissed me, but this time there were no butterflies in my stomach instead there were sick knots. I felt nauseous, it wasn't good at all. I shook my head as if trying to shake that thought away, that memory away. What had I done wrong that I always had to lose the person I love? I wanted to talk to Alec; I needed him to tell me that he isn't going anywhere. What would I do without him? I immediately opened my eyes, I felt horrible and anxious.

Should I call Alec or give him some space? I bit the inside of my lower lip; I should give him some space to figure out what to do now. After all I couldn't tie him to myself if he wants to leave, even though I wanted to. I am in love with Alec and I have never felt this love before, I was sure of this, but how was I supposed to tell Alec about this?

I kept twisting and turning in my bed trying to find a comfortable position to sleep but I couldn't! I know how to tell Alec about my feelings. I got out of my bed and switched on the night lights in my room. I moved to my desk and settled down. Opening the drawer of my desk, I searched for the drawing. In this dim light it was hard to find the drawing but I did. I also pulled out a sheet of blank paper and a pen. Alec had given me a letter to express his feelings why not do the same? But I guess I wasn't so good at writing, after all I have never written down my feelings, I have always expressed it in form of drawing.

So that was it I was going to draw, once again. I pulled out my pencil set and a drawing sheet. I took a deep breath and let my imagination took control. My left leg was shaking as I drew the prom scene, was this the right scene? Maybe it was, from my idea I was going to tell him that I loved him to bits and there is no space in my heart for anyone else. I drew us standing close to each other, his hand on my waist my hand on his shoulder, our free hand entangled with each other's. I was looking up to him and he looked down at me. There was no background only a little pencil shading to complete the drawing.

Then I searched for sticky notes, I had to clean my drawers, there were more of unwanted stuff than the wanted stuff. When I finally found the sticky notes I took the red one and wrote 'your hand is my favorite thing to hold, I love you more than you'll ever know, and I just can't express it in words, I want to be your's forever!' I stuck it on the stop of the drawing and looked it at. It looked beautiful! I decided to keep this in Alec's bedroom on the second floor, I stood up and felt a little dizziness. "Woah!" I whispered to myself as I shook my head and took the drawing with me.

Walking to the second floor was difficult, I felt weak but I kept moving towards Alec's room. There was a sudden rush of heat in my ears and a cold winter chill down my spine as I opened the door but it felt like the walls were closing onto me, the colors started to fade away and melt into darkness. I could feel the paper slipping from between my fingers as I tried to catch it. I felt weak in my knees and my eye lids dropped, but I never hit the ground. My head hit something cold and hard, has someone caught me? I was no longer in my conscious state of mind.

I saw nothing but darkness and I don't know for how long I saw if, but I was shivering and I wasn't sure if my eyes were open or close because all I could see was darkness. I was shivering but I felt something soft under me, was I on my bed? I felt a cold hand, was it mom or Alec? It couldn't be Alec. I wished it was, when I realized my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything! "What's happening to me?" I spoke in a weak voice but it sounded like it was coming from miles away. "Eleanor" I heard mom's voice. "I can't see anything, why can't I?" I spoke in a brittle voice.

"You are dizzy" Mom told me. I shut my eyes tightly and I felt cold fingers brushing my fingers. "We gave you a glucose intravenous" Mom informed, I slowly opened my eyes and my vision started coming back "I feel sick" I told her, "You have a high fever" I heard Aunt Alice's voice. "Don't worry, Uncle Edward is been taking care of you like your Grandpa" Aunt Alice spoke again. "You'll be fine" mom spoke and I nodded my head weakly. "Let her take some rest" Uncle Edward's voice startled me after a long silence as I had closed my eyes.

I heard shifting in the room, the door opening and then I heard my favorite voice, "I'll stay" Alec spoke and my eyes automatically opened, "No" mom answered, "Mom please" I spoke weakly, she nodded with a sigh and let Alec sat beside me as she stood up. Everyone walked out of the room leaving me and Alec alone; "Hey" he spoke softly, brushing his finger on my cheekbone. I shuddered, and Alec drew back his finger, "No" I spoke in a hoarse voice. "What happened?" I asked as Alec lay beside me and I hugged him. "I should ask you this" Alec replied with a chuckle. "All I remember is entering in your room and then blackout" I told him with a shrug. "You didn't even saw me?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together, I shook my head. "Well, you entered my room and I got up from the bed, as I walked towards you, you fell, but I didn't let you hit the ground, I called for help, they took you from my hands and bought you here, Renesmee stayed behind and talked to me. Then I saw this drawing" he said producing a sheet from his pocket.

"I drew that for you" I told him. "I know" he said with a small smile. "I love you" he told me and pressed his lips to my forehead, "I love you" I replied back. "What time is it?" I asked after a long silence. "3 am" Alec told me, I kept my head on his chest and put my arm on his stomach as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep, I'll be here" Alec told me slowly as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Promise?" I asked closing my eyes, "Promise" he answered. Alec pulled me closer to himself as he hummed a tune, it was unknown to me but it made me relax. His velvet and honey like voice soothed my ears and made me fall asleep quickly.

When I woke up, I felt thirsty and my throat ached. A silent groan escaped my mouth; I wasn't fully awake, "Are you okay?" Alec whispered and that made me wake up. "Yeah" I said rubbing my eyes and yawning."Do you want something?" Alec asked, we were in the same position as before. "No, what time is it?" I asked him my voice still hoarse. "11:34 am" Alec told me, I looked up to him and gave him a weak smile. "You scared me yesterday" Alec said, "It was nothing really" I comforted him, "Nothing?! Eleanor, you still have high fever!" he said in disbelief as he shook his head. "Let's feed her something" Aunt Alice said entering the room with a tray.

Alec shifted and got up and I tried to copy his actions but I still felt dizzy. "I am not that hungry" I told her as Alec made me sit up. He put two pillows for my support and Aunt Alice stood beside me, "Carlisle said you need to eat something" Aunt Alice said, frowning. "My throat is aching" I complaint, "That's why Bella made you tomato soup" Aunt Alice said putting the tray on my lap. "It smells nice" I said as the smell hit my nostrils. I wasn't lying; it did smell wonderful and made my stomach growl. "You can go I'll be here" Aunt Alice told Alec but he shook his head. I started drinking my soup and it did eased my throat ache. Aunt Alice and Alec went on and on about how I should have not got soaked up in rain and told them when I first saw the signs of the flu only to be silenced when Renesmee darted in the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked throwing her arms around me, "yes" I told her returning the hug gently. As we dropped our hands her hand touched my forehead "seems like your fever went down" Renesmee commented. "That's good right?" Alec asked hopefully. "Not if her body temperature rises again" Renesmee said shaking her head. "So what can we do to keep her temperature to normal?" Alec asked raising his eyebrows. "I'll fill the bath tub we'll give her a bath" Aunt Alice said turning to heel towards my bathroom. "That'll keep her temperature normal?" Alec asked Renesmee, "It'll help" she assured him while I finished my soup. Aunt Alice entered the room again and went to my wardrobe. She came back with a white U neck plain without sleeves dress and stood by my bed opposite to Alec.

"Let's go" She said as I gave the tray to Alec and Renesmee helped me stand up on my feet. "I'll get her ready" Renesmee told Aunt Alice as she took me to the bathroom. Aunt Alice put my clothes on the metallic cloth rack and told Renesmee "If you want some help call anyone of us" and walked out gracefully with a smile. I stood up all on Renesmee's support and once she tried to let go of me thinking that I was fine, I was about to fall, but Renesmee's reflexes being fast, she caught me.

"Careful" she said as she made me settle on the ottoman in the bathroom. Renesmee then helped me brush my teeth and then helped me take a bath. The cold water felt good on my hot skin and I didn't want to get out of the water but Renesmee got me out of there and dressed me up. She took me to my room and I saw Alec was still there, sitting on the couch and when we entered he got up. Renesmee made me sit on the couch and went to the dressing table and bought my comb. Alec sat next to me and Renesmee came behind me and combed my hair straight softly. "Everyone will be back anytime soon" Renesmee told me, "Where are they?" "Hunting" she replied to my question I nodded my head.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, everyone sat with me and talked, Alec never left my side. When by 6 pm everyone was gone and it was just me and Alec. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch "What happened?" I asked as I popped myself up from my elbows on the bed. "I wanted to ask you something" Alec said as he stood up and came to me. I sat on my bed; legs stretched out straight and waited for him to speak. "Tell me about Edmund" he said sitting opposite to me.

"I and Edmund were in a relationship for 2 years, but I broke up with him an year ago" I spoke slowly with a shrug. "Please tell me a full story" He insisted. I sighed and started "I and Edmund used to go to the same school, he was in most of my classes and made it pretty clear that he liked me, although he was too shy to make a move, he started talking to me on Facebook. We used to chat daily, all the time; I didn't even know when I started developing feelings for him. We used to glance at each other in class and my heart used to skip a beat when I saw him. One night when he went on a trip with his family and didn't talk to me I realized how much I missed him" Alec looked jealous and I tried to hide my smile. "Since then whenever I got a chance I dropped subtle hints for him and much to my relief he reciprocated and asked me out all summer long and by the end of the summer we were exclusive!" I continued. Alec sighed and nodded his head, "We were so close in our relationship, we shared everything" I told him, "Even saliva?" he commented narrowing his eyes and I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and lips pressed together, "Yeah we kissed" I told him. "When?" he asked his eyes widened. "In the month of May" I told him not giving him full detail. "Details" he asked flatly. "Well we were out I was talking, he was staring, I don't know why but he kissed me" I told him with a shrug.

"Why did you break up?" Alec asked with a hint of smile. "I realized I had lost my feelings for him" I said looking in the empty space. "Glad you did, because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten you" I heard Alec but didn't look at him but I could tell he was happy by the way his voice sounded amused. I nodded and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, I snapped out of my trance and looked at him, "Are you okay?" Alec asked his eyes in a narrow line and eyebrows knitted together. "I am not very good at breaking up" I said with a sigh, "Good" he said with a smirk and I could not help but chuckle. "I would never break up with you" I promised him as I looked into his eyes and then his lips and then his deep eyes again." I know" he whispered before tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear and leaning in for a kiss. My eyes closed and heart sped up, as always. His lips were cold but moving in perfect sync. We parted when I was out of breath and then Alec kissed my forehead. "I know you must have felt extremely sad when Edmund kissed me" I started, Alec hush me by keeping his index finger on my lips and I looked into his eyes.

"I did felt something but it was not sadness, I wanted to rip you from his hands and hide you from him because I was not ready to lose you. I really don't know how I would live without you even for a second" Alec told me cupping my face in his hands. "You know I wouldn't become a vampire" I said slowly, hating to break the reality for him, because once he realized the reality his heart would shatter like a glass which could never be put together no matter how hard one tries. "Don't go there, Eleanor" He pleaded pulling his hands away. I quickly held his hands in mine and tried to find his eyes. "You need to accept the reality" I told him squeezing his hands. "I don't want to" Alec whispered. I was at loss of words, when he looked into my eyes once again making me think that if he could cry, he would have busted into tears by now.

"Why don't you want to change?" he asked tilting his head sideways and knitting his eyebrows together. "I don't think it is correct to cheat death" I said biting my lower lip and shrugging slightly. "So, you think I should have died when those people put me and my sister on fire, alive?" he asked pulling his hands back. "No! I didn't meant that" I defended myself quickly. "Then please explain!" Alec asked fiercely. "I cannot think of you dead!" as soon as the words left my mouth I realized how hippocratic I sounded. "Exactly" Alec said in a gravel voice. "I can't picture you not in this world either" Alec said softly. "But I don't want to change" I pleaded eyebrows knitted together. "I am not changing you" Alec told me looking away, "Hey, look at me" I told him but he walked away towards the window. I threw the blanket off me, "stay in the bed" Alec ordered still looking away.

As soon as my feet touched the clod floor I shuddered. "Alec" I called him and he looked at me. "Stay" he ordered pointing one finger towards the bed. But I ignored his words and stood up, my head felt heavy again and I could feel heat in my ears again. "Alec" I called him again, this time weakly. Pair of arms were around me in the next millisecond. I fell in his arms and he swept me off the ground and settled me in the bed. "You do not leave this bed" he said in an orotund voice. "I can't argue with an extremely powerful vampire, can I?" I asked with a smirk, "No, you can't" he answered flatly tucking me in bed like mom. "Now rest, I will be back, I have some work" Alec said kissing my forehead and then taking all of me in his deep eyes. "I will see you soon" I said, more to myself and he nodded. Without a smile, he walked out of the room and my eyes followed him as far as they could. Once the door was shut I sighed and sunk in further in my cozy bed, with a yawn I closed my eyes and slowly slipped away in my dreams.

I was pretty sure this was a dream since the words written were jumbled. I had worn a plain, white, off shoulder, gown that was tight around my small waist and the fabric below it flowed down till the floor and whispered softly to the ground. It looked like I was in a castle den since, the walls were of bricks just like the floor and high roof. I started walking forward and I could see huge wooden doors now. But I kept moving forward, not entering any room. The light was given by fire torches on the wall but I moved towards the darkness. I saw a figure standing in front of me, but I couldn't see his face, yes the figure was a male. I was now running and the figure seemed to move away even though there was no visible moment from his side. He stood perfectly still but now I seemed to cover the distance between us. I could now see his burgundy eyes and black hair, pale skin and the smirk on his lips which were covered by blood.

He was Alec even though in the dream, the face wasn't clear but I could tell. He was in completed black, I could feel his aura of same color, yet I moved towards him. The red on his lips were sign of danger, I should run in the opposite direction but I let him hold me in his arms and he moved my curls away from my neck, his lips gazed on my neck. Then, there was a sting on my neck. I saw the hem of my gown filling with red liquid. I closed my eyes as the pressure increased on my neck. Soon there was nothing! I was standing alone my hand on my neck, where I felt the pressure. When I looked at my hand, I saw blood. A shrieking shout escaped my lips and I snapped back in the reality.

I was up now!

* * *

**Hey All,**

** So here is a new update and I would really _really _be happy if you silent readers just leave a small review telling me you liked it or not. It will take just a minute, I swear! :) Waiting for some response. -fingers crossed- :D**

_**-JT**_


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

My eyes fluttered open to an empty room. I tried to get up, but in vain. I scanned the room for my cell phone but it was nowhere to be seen. "Mom" I called in a hoarse voice. There was no reply, I cleared my throat to call out for mom again. "Mom" I said louder this time, well this was very unlikely of mom. The door swung open and I saw dad in an apron. I couldn't help but giggle, dad was so huge and the apron looked funny on him. "What are you doing dad?" I asked between my giggles. "You mom is out with other ladies – for some work. So we are managing the house" Dad answered proudly. "We?" I asked in horror, "All the males" dad said in a matter of fact voice. "Where is Renesmee?" I asked, "She is guiding" Dad told, "Well, can I come downstairs?" I asked with my puppy eyes targeting dad. "Eleanor… ok" Dad answered with a sigh as he shook his head. I opened my arms for him to pick me up and threw a grin at him; he returned my grin with an identical smile and helped me up on my feet.

We both walked downstairs and I saw Renesmee and Alec talking and laughing! So strange, they hate each other's guts. "Eleanor" Renesmee said and rushed towards me. Dad settled me on the couch and Renesmee sat next to me. "Why did you come downstairs?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together, "I was getting bored alone" I told her with a shrug. "What time is it?" I asked looking around, "9:35 pm" Alec answered with a smile. He was standing near the couch his hands crossed in front of his chest. "What's the smile for?" I asked and notice dad slowly disappearing in the kitchen. "I am hungry" I stated as I felt a slight burn in my stomach. "I will bring you something" Alec said walking towards the kitchen. "What's happening?" I asked Renesmee a little suspicious.

"What?" she questioned back, "either you are really clueless or very good at hiding" I told her, she stuck her tongue out to me and I rolled my eyes playfully. Uncle Edward appeared with a tray and I looked behind him for the signs of Alec, "he is helping in the kitchen" Uncle Edward answered putting the tray on the center table. "Helping?" I asked in a state of shock. "I am not that bad, you know" I heard Alec from the kitchen and I laughed. "What's up with him?" I asked Uncle Edward and he shrugged with a smile. "Rosalie told us to feed you" Uncle Edward told me giving me a plate of eggs and bacons. "What else do you want to eat?" Uncle Edward asked straightening up. "Nothing else" I told him, "Are you sure?" Uncle Edward asked and I nodded.

I dug deep in my plate and didn't even bother to look up until I was finished. "Eat slowly, you will choke" Renesmee told but I didn't slowed down, I was very hungry! Even before I was finished, a hand came in front of my eyes holding a bowl of fruit custard. I looked that the hand belonged to Alec.

I chewed the food in my mouth and swallowed then asked, "you made this?" raising my eyebrows and he nodded with a smile. "You are surprising me today" I remarked with a huge grin and took the bowl from his. Having the last bite of the eggs, I gave the plate to Renesmee and started eating the fruit custard. It melted in my mouth and it was delicious, "you are a good cook "I praised him, "actually, this is the first time" Alec told me taking his place next to me. "I also want to taste" Renesmee said taking a spoon full of custard in her mouth. She chewed slowly and then grinned, "It is delicious" she remarked and Alec grinned. This was definitely strange, I sighed and tried to focus on other things, like since a whole day I had done nothing but eat and sleep and of course bathe.

"So what's up?" I asked finishing the fruit custard. "What's up?" Renesmee questioned back curelessly. "I couldn't find my phone" I told Renesmee, "Because we took it" Alec replied, "Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "it was vibrating like anything, you needed sleep" Renesmee replied. "Well now that I am up can I have my cell phone back?" I asked stretching out my hand in front of them. "Have some patience" Renesmee remarked and I heard the front door opening, "Let's get you to your room" Alec said pulling me up from the couch, "Why?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. "Because Rosalie wanted you in bed" Alec said, now pulling me. "But she must have heard us by now" I stated, confused.

Alec gave up and sighed, soon enough mom entered the living room alone. "Hey mom" I said with a smile. "What are you doing out of bed?" she asked putting her hands on small waist. "I came here to eat" I told her pointing towards the bowls. "Aunt Rosalie can I take her to the cottage today?" Renesmee asked mom hopefully, much to my surprise mom agreed. Happily, Renesmee took me to the cottage that night.

We had a slumber party, watched movie, talked and didn't sleep. Renesmee didn't let me have my phone keeping me occupied with other stuff but it was on the back of my mind. No one came to the cottage that night or at least I didn't hear them enter. I told Renesmee that I was tiered and wanted to go to bed to which she reluctantly agreed.

When I was almost asleep I heard some noise which startled me. I turned to see Renesmee asleep already. I thought that I was having hallucinations and decided to sleep, as soon as I closed my eyes I heard the creaking of the wood from the hallways. I wanted to shake Renesmee up but I was paralyzed in my place. "Renesmee" I whispered but no response, the foot steeps got closer and I regretted sleeping near the door. I shook Renesmee when I saw the door knob twisting open. I froze as the door opened but much to my relief it was my family! "Surprise!" the sung in unison, Renesmee beside me was also up now.

I kept my hand where my heart should be and let out a sigh of relief. "Happy Birthday!" they continued to sung in unison. I saw Alec behind everyone and mom danced towards me to hug me, I hugged her back. "You all scared me" I said shaking my head with a smile. "A party is waiting for you in the evening" Aunt Alice chimed happily. "And for that you need to sleep" Aunt Bella completed. "Lay down" Renesmee laid me down and I smiled at how excited everyone was! Once everyone left I honestly could not sleep thinking about what has everyone planned for me this year? My 16th birthday was amazing! I couldn't wait for the morning but I slowly slipped into sleep when I asked Renesmee to let me watch me her dreams.

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard his voice. I was not sure if it was a dream or was Alec really speaking. I felt light headed and forced my eyes to open, 'it is my birthday!' I reminded myself. I fluttered my eyes open with a smile and saw Alec towering over me. "Happy birthday" he said before kissing me. "Thanks" I replied with a crooked smile after the kiss. "Now get ready" he said holding my hands and gently pulling me up. "But the party is in the evening" I said lazily, "yes but I am stealing you for the day" Alec said. I got on my feet and saw a gift on the table. "What's that?" I asked, "Not my gift, Alice's gift, only a part of it" Alec said confusingly knitting his eyebrows together and I laughed. Picking up the bright red box I knew it was a piece of cloth. I opened it to see a red dress. It was a quarter sleeves, U neck dress. "That looks nice" Alec said looking at the dress from over my shoulder. "I will have to get home to get my—other stuff" I said hesitantly, not knowing what to say. "It's right here" Renesmee said carrying a bag inside with a smile, "Happy birthday!" She greeted enthusiastically and hugged me, I hugged her back and said, "Thanks"

I took an hour to get ready; Renesmee curled my hair softly and gave me a manicure and pedicure, 'Royal treatment' as she said. I then went home to seek permission to go out with Alec. I saw everyone in the living room as I and Renesmee entered from the backyard, "Happy birthday!" they sang in unison. I couldn't help but smile, "Thankyou" I said, feeling lucky since I got a loving family. I don't know how many kids – orphan kids were lucky enough to have a family half as loving as mine. I ran towards my mom as she opened her arms and she eloped me into a very loving hug, dad patted my head softly and I squeezed mom in my hug as hard as I could.

When we dropped hands, all three of us gave each other a heartwarming smile. "Grand pa and Grand ma would be back by evening" Aunt Alice announced and I turned my attention towards her. I walked to her and hugged her ice cold body, "Thank you for the dress, Aunt Alice, it is lovely." I said, of course she had the best dressing sense. "I know you would love it, I saw it" she said proudly with a grin. "I have also seen that you would love Alec's surprise" she continued turning her eyes towards the backyard door. I followed her gaze and saw Alec standing there. He had worn a black jeans and a grey full sleeves T shirt, making his muscular body look as if it would tear the shirt apart. He had rolled the sleeves making it look like a quarter sleeves T shirt. "Thanks for telling me" he said to Aunt Alice. She smiled in return, "so you all know I am going out with him?" I asked them and everyone nodded, "he seek my permission last night" Dad said with a shrug. I turned to look at Alec, my eyes widened and mouth dropped, "What? I can be nice too" he said with a shrug and a smirk, I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked down and shook my head.

The next second he was beside me, taking my hand gently in his hand and turned to my family, "I will keep her safe" he said, "you better do" dad replied. "Enjoy" Renesmee said with a smile. Alec pulled me gently out of the front door with him. "Where are we going?" I asked him as he opened the car's door for me and I got in. He got in the car and said "Surprise. Surprise!" with a smirk, I rolled my eyes playfully. By the route he was taking me to, I could tell we were going to Port Angeles.

We pulled in the most expensive restaurant of the town only to be welcomed by an empty parking lot "Is this even open?" I teased Alec, "it will be" he replied with a wink. As soon as he cut off the engine, his door opened and he rushed to my side and opened my door. Stretching out his hand for me to hold, he gave me a smile. I took his hand with a smile and we walked in the restaurant like a couple whose board apparently said 'closed'. "Good morning, sir" the waiter greeted. The restaurant was beautifully decorated in white and purple with dim yellow light spreading around the huge space. "This way" the waiter said, taking us to a seat for two with a candle light burning and roses and lilacs on the table. I was awestruck, I looked at Alec and he smiled.

Alec pulled a chair for me and I sat in, he took his seat in front of me. "You reserved the whole restaurant!" I exclaimed, "Surprise, surprise!" he repeated with a smirk, "you know I would have been happy even if we went to the meadow" I told him, "you are my princess, and you deserve a very special treatment on your birthday!" Alec replied in a matter of fact voice. The waiters came and brought two glasses and red wine. "No wine for me" Alec said, and the waiter nodded. Pouring the wine in my glass he walked away with a smile, "so you planned everything?" I asked him, he gestured me to drink the wine and then replied "with Alice's help" with a nod. I took a sip of my drink and smiled at him. This would have been our official first date!

He kept looking at me with a smile on his face and I tilted my head a bit and looked into his eyes, rising my eyes I asked him 'what happened?' without words, he replied 'nothing' as he shook his head, again without words. Our eyes held each other's eyes for a very long and talking like that, soft music started to play, only an unidentified tune, and then the waiter disturbed our game by bringing a plate full of Chinese noodles! A smile grew on my face as the smell hit my nostrils, it smelled delicious! The waiter poured out more wine in my glass and with a smile at both of us he left.

Alec gestured me to eat and I took a fork full of noodles in my mouth. "You look very beautiful" Alec said taking all of me in one sight, but never leaving my face. I replied saying "thank you" I couldn't help but blush! I tucked one curl behind my ear as I ate my food and drank my wine. "What else would you like?" the waiter said, swallowing the food in my mouth I replied, "nothing more for me please" Alec gestured not to bring anything for him either and then gestured him something I didn't understood. With a nod the waiter disappeared in the kitchen, leaving us alone again. Alec held my hand and my heart ran towards him, my eyes flicked towards him. "This is the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed. "It's just getting started" Alec replied with a wink. "What else are you doing?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together and leaning towards him. "One of them is coming right through" he said leaning towards me and then turning his gaze towards the kitchen and the door opened.

The waiter came towards us with a dish and served it in front of me. It was an apple pie! Of course I was getting my favorites, and Alec knew well that my meals are incomplete without sweet dish. I dug into the apple pie and it was even more delicious than the noodles but of course nothing in front of what Aunt Bella cooked, but this was also mouth watering. We talked and talked and sat there until I finished my food and then Alec helped me up.

We both walked out of the restaurant and towards the car. Before we entered the car Alec stopped me and told me to close my eyes which I reluctantly did. I heard the door of the car open and then close I thought of peeping but then Alec said "no cheating" and I dropped the idea. Alec then said "open your eyes" and I immediately did. I saw him holding a bouquet of red roses! I loved flowers.

"Happy birthday" Alec said softly and handed me the bouquet, I took the bouquet and replied "thank you" with a smile. I counted there were 17 red roses, of course for my seventeenth birthday. Then Alec opened the car door for me and I got in, closing the door he got in the driver's seat. "Alec" I called him and he turned towards me, before he could say anything I closed my eyes and touched my lips to his and he put his cold hand on my cheek, deepening the kiss. When the kiss broke I told him, "I love you", "I love you" he said slowly and meaningfully, making my heart jump happily.

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers,**

**Thank you for the review everyone! I know I update late but I want you all to know that since I'm in 12th grade with my finals approaching I am very busy these days but I try to upload as soon as I get time! Please be patient and don't leave the story, it is what it is because of you all. I hope you like the story and I will wait for your reviews. -Fingers crossed- I hope you like it!**

**_-JT_**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The living room was beautifully decorated with bright lights, there was a cake on the center table, it was a three tier pineapple cake with pink flower design made on the edges making it look very beautiful, I didn't even wanted to cut it! The room was stuffed with my family, me, Alec, Jacob and Seth. I and Alec were last to enter with everyone looking at us with a smile. "Happy birthday!" was what everyone was greeting me with.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Aunt Alice announced as she clapped her hands together. She took my hand and pulled me away from Alec towards the cake. Everyone formed a circle around the table and I was being the center of attention. I blew out the candle, but it lightened again! 'Trick candles' I thought to myself and chuckled. I blew them out again and the lit up again! "Let me help my baby girl" Dad said patting my head softly and blew the candles out and a roar of laughter was heard from the crowd and then applauds as I cut a piece of cake. Since no one else ate human food from my family, I made Renesmee eat the first bite and she did the same with me.

Soon the music blasted from the speakers and everyone was happily danncing, I on the other hand was missing grand ma and grand pa. "Hey birthday girl!" Seth greeted me with a grin. "Hey" I said giving him a warm hug, "All grown up, eh?" he teased and I chuckled as I shook my head, "still younger than you" I said. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and I turned to see none other than Alec. "I want to give you something" he said bringing his lips near my ear, "first our turn!" Renesmee jumped up with Jacob from the couch.

I was handed a big box wrapped in blue paper by the two of them. I slowly and carefully opened the box and saw a Teddy and chocolate tower hamper. "Thank you!" I told them with a bright smiled, "Sorry we were really got confused as to what to give you, so we thought why not something for your sweet tooth" they said and smiled back at me, "This is from our side" Aunt Bella told me giving a box identical to that of Jacob and Renesmee's. I opened to see a new I phone, something I have always wanted! "Thank you" I jumped in Aunt Bella's arms. "We are glad you liked it" she said as we dropped out hands. Dad cleared his throat and I turned towards him with a grin, he grinned back at me. His hand was wrapped around mom's waist and other hand was in his jeans pocket. He slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket and stretched his fist out in front of me. Towering his hand over my head he opened his fist and I saw a key. At first I was confused then I realized it was a car key! My eyes widened as I said "Are you kidding me?!" my mouth hung open as they both shook their heads in unison.

"Happy birthday baby" Mom said hugging me and dad handed me the keys. "Thanks mom, dad" I said softly with a smile. "Don't you want to see the car?" dad asked with a smirk and I nodded my head like a baby with a grin. "But let me give her what I bought!" Alec said with a sigh and everyone's eyes turned towards him. He stood in a corner with his hands crossed before his chest and a frown on his face. I walked towards him slowly and stood in front of him, "You already gave me so much" I told him meaningfully. "There is just one thing left, for you to remember me by" he said taking my hand into his. "I don't think I would need any help remembering" I said with a smile and he pulled me closer to himself. My heart fluttered at how close we were, his hand searched something in his pocket and then pulled out a red velvet ring box!

Everyone gasped as he opened the box, even my eyes widened as I saw what he had in his hand; the ring was obviously white gold, with a medium sized amethyst studded in the center of it. I was at loss of words, the ring was simple and elegant, and perhaps the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Oh my god!" I heard Renesmee squeal happily in the background. The scene was as if paused, only to be resumed with grand pa and grand ma entered the living room pulling me out of my trance, just like the others they also gasped at the scene. "Don't worry it's not what you all are thinking" Alec said turning towards all of them for a brief second. "He isn't asking her hand for marriage" Uncle Edward made it clear.

"I am not asking her hand for marriage just yet" Alec said looking deep into my eyes. "Eleanor, I have seen you cry, I have seen you hurt, and to be honest, let's admit it, the most of it was because of me" he continued, even though I wanted to tell him how wrong he was, I was frozen in the same position. "But today I am going to promise you something rather say something which I _really_ mean. In my countless years of life I have never felt the way you made me feel Eleanor. This isn't something I am giving you to tie you with me if you don't want to stay, this is something I am giving you to remind you of how much I love you when I am not around. You mean the world to me, even though we haven't been together for years but I know what I feel is real. You have bought the good in me even when I didn't want to show that in front of everyone. I love it when you bring out that good in me, because it's when I realize that even I am capable of loving someone, not just someone – I am capable of loving you, Eleanor. I have finally started loving my life because of you, it is no more feeling of loneliness because of you, I love you and I am going to promise this today that I will steal all the tears from your eyes, love you more than I love anything in this world and protect you even if it meant the cost of my life because there is no me, without you!" he slowly placed the ring on my middle finger of the left hand and it was perfect. He slowly pulled me closer and my hands found my way to his shoulder, he placed one of his hands on my waist and the other on my cheek, I shuddered but closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips and then slowly his lips touched mine and his grip got firm on my waist.

Someone cleared their throat and we broke our kiss. I looked at everyone a little embarrassed; everyone had an identical smile on their face expect grand ma and grand pa. I couldn't see why they would frown when everything was perfect! I danced towards them and hugged them both "Happy Birthday" they wished me one by one and I thanked them with a smile. "We have got you a little something, but we will give it to you afterwards" Grand pa said with a heartwarming smile and I nodded with a grin. I heard the music blast and everyone got in the party mood except for Seth who started to get away from the party. I followed him out and called after him "Seth" I said in a low voice and he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his face towards me with a smile he greeted me with a "Hey" "Where are you going?" I asked. "I was just getting some fresh air" Seth told me with a fake grin. I could tell when he was faking a smile, his lips twitched. "Tell me what's wrong?" I said taking a step towards him. "I bought you something" He said with a frown, "What is it?" I asked with a smile, "Nothing in comparison to what others gave you" he replied looking at his feet, I knitted my eyebrows together and walked towards him, "Gifts aren't given to measure how expensive they are, gifts are given to show your friendship and love" I told him trying to catch his gaze with mine. "Remember when I was 10 and I gave a card" I said remembering that moment, his gaze finally met my eyes, "everyone had given you expensive gifts bought from shops but you said you liked my card best because it was made with love" I completed, "but you were only 10!" Seth exclaimed, "but I could have still gotten anything, I chose to give you a card because I knew you would love it more than anything, and you did!" I defended myself. "You are right" he said slowly, "So give me my gift" I said stretching my palm out to him with a smile.

He produced a red long rectangular box out of his pocket, "What is it?" I asked with a grin. "Open it, this time I bought you something" he said with a cheeky smile. I opened it to see a golden necklace with my name wired into it in a calligraphic writing! I looked up to Seth with a smile and exclaimed "This is beautiful!" "I am glad you like it" he said with a smile. "I want to put it on" I said genuinely, taking out the necklace from the box I handed it to Seth and turned around. Holding my hair up, away from my neck, I waited for Seth to put it on. He slowly put it around my neck, his fingers brushed against the back of my neck and my eyes flickered up and my heartbeats picked up speed, he clasped the lock.

I covered the back of my neck with my hair and turned towards Seth, who looked at me in awe. It was really strange of him to see me like that. "Let's go inside" I told him and he gave me a nod. I walked across the backyard, towards the living room. As I entered the living room, I saw Alec's eyes glued at something behind me; I turned to see he was looking at Seth. I narrowed my eyes at both of them. Alec walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. "What's wrong?" I asked Alec but his eyes never left Seth's face. I could sense the anger building up inside Alec. I touched his face to bring his attention towards me. When he looked at me I asked again "What's wrong?" "Do I really have to tell?" he questioned back in an empty tone. The room got quiet and the music turned off, Alec's grip tightened around my waist as Seth moved towards us, "Alec, you are hurting me" I told him trying to get out of his grip.

"Leave her" Seth said, slowly walking near us. "You stay the hell away!" Alec warned Seth from between his teeth. "Put your hands off her!" Dad said throwing Alec away from me. Mom pulled me behind her and Alec launched himself towards Seth, throwing him out of the living room. All of us marched out of the living room in the backyard. "I don't want to spoil Eleanor's birthday" Seth said getting up from the ground. "Then you don't touch her next time" Alec warned punching him in the stomach with all his power. Jacob threw himself between them, "Enough!" he said to Alec in his Alpha voice. "That doesn't work on me dog!" Alec spoke from between his teeth. "I will rip you limb from limb if you touch Seth again" Jacob warned Alec in the same tone.

"I have killed more people than you can kill in your entire life time, I can crush the both of you between my fingers at once" Alec said taking a step towards him. I sneaked from behind mom and ran towards Alec, "Alec" I called out for him, Dad stood in my way the next second, but he was surrounded by black mist in no time. Soon he fell on his knees and his eyes rolled back, I saw the black mist leaving from Alec's palm. He was thrown on ground by Jacob, who was trying to rip his throat out of his body. "Stop it!" I cried, dad held my hand and didn't let me go to save Alec. "Stop" Grand pa said in an authoritative voice. All eyes turned towards him and soon enough Jacob let go of Alec and dad let go of my arm.

I ran towards Alec and in his arms. I didn't realize I was crying until Alec wiped off my tears with his finger.

"I think it is time to tell them the truth" Grandpa said to Grandma, she nodded with a frown. Alec and I turned towards them like others, holding hands. "We went to Italy and talked to the Volturi, but they said they are going to stop only on one condition" Grandpa started, "And what is that?" Mom asked in urgency. "They want Alec to return to Italy" Grandma said, "And they will stop?" Alec asked taking a step towards them, "Yes, only if you never meet Eleanor again" Grand pa completed slowly. Alec's hand slipped from mine and all eyes turned towards us. My vision blurred with tears but I saw Alec walking towards the forest in frustration, his hands clenched onto the back of his hair.

He punched a tree down with his hand. "You need to stop him" Grandpa said to me in a low voice, I nodded and walked towards him like a zombie, dragging my feet, it felt like I was being pulled down in the ground, it was difficult for me to lift my feet up.

I put my hand on Alec's shoulder and he shrugged it away. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and I felt his body easy in my arms. He turned towards me and engulfed me in a tight hug. "It's necessary that you be with me, for me to live!" he said as he buried his face in my neck. I don't know for how long we stayed like that because everyone disappeared in the house.

We walked into an empty house. Alec followed me to my room and we shut the door behind us. "I will change" I said walking in my closet. As I removed my heels and put them in the shoe rack I looked for clothes. The whole closet was changed. A note was stuck on one of the dress covers, 'Happy birthday! –Aunt Alice & Uncle Jasper' was written on the note in beautiful handwriting. 'I would thank her in the morning' I thought to myself. Pulling out what seemed like a night suit to me, I changed my clothes in the closet and walked out of the closet to see Alec standing near my bed. As I settled on the bed, I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my waist. "Ow!" escaped from my lips, "Are you okay?" Alec asked me as I put my hand on where the pain was. "I don't know" I said, slowly lifting off my shirt till where the pain was I saw three bruises in a horizontal line, looking like finger marks. "Did I do that?" Alec asked with his mouth hung open, Of course no one else had touched me on my waist, but I kept quiet.

"I am sorry Eleanor" he said in a guilty tone, "It doesn't hurt" I lied and he narrowed his eyes on me. He climbed on my bed and laid me down. I covered my waist with my shirt but he pulled it up again, exposing the bruised area only. He touched his cold lips to the bruises and my heart picked up speed. "I am sorry" he said again from between the kisses. I pulled him up and kissed him on his lips.

As the kiss deepened I held the ends of his shirt but he stopped me. "No" he said breaking the kiss, "why not?" I asked with a frown. "Because you know what taking shirts off would lead to" he said in a matter of fact voice, "I know" I replied with a smirk. "And we can't do it!" Alec said, "Why not?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together, "Because I can't put your life in danger" he answered, "How would it put my life in danger?" I asked with a chuckle, "Bella could have died giving birth to Renesmee, she just got lucky" Alec explained, "We are not having kids" I said with a chuckle, "they were not trying to have kids as far as I know" Alec replied as he shook his head, "Oh" was all I could say and he nodded his head with a smirk.

"But maybe we could do this" I said pulling him down on the bed beside me and hugging me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "Good night" he said and I slipped into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**I know this isn't a good chapter, but I still need your love and support. :) AND also your good lucks since my finals are starting tomorrow! Wish me luck and Review, Keep reading! :D -Fingers Crossed- **

**_-JT_**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The sun rays pierced throw my window making my skin feel hot and myself uncomfortable, I didn't like the sun, I liked the shadows but Mom always insisted for me to go out when the sun came up since it was a rare occasion. I stood near the window with my eyes closed soaking as much sun as possible in my skin so that I would not be forced to go out. After a few second I turned away from my window and said "Well, that's enough."

"No that isn't!" Renesmee argued who was sitting on my bed. "I don't want to go out" I told her in an empty voice, "Why not?" Renesmee asked jumping up from the bed, "I just don't!" I said in a sharp voice.

It had been weeks since Alec left and I was given the information by the Volturi as to what to do next. "We have to fake a funeral" Grand pa had said the morning Alec left after my birthday, "Whose funeral?" Aunt Bella asked, "Eleanor's funeral" Aunt Alice answered in a low unsteady voice. "Why?" I cried, the tears hadn't stopped since Alec left and I realized it was happening for real! "The Volturi knew that Alec would somehow find a way to come back to you and they did not want it, so Aro, without the knowledge of anyone else gave us the solution for that" Grand ma answered gravely. "And faking my death is the only option?" I shouted, "Eleanor" Mom said strictly, "I am sorry mom, but I really don't understand how else to react" I said breaking down, "Isn't there another option?" Renesmee asked almost tearing up herself. "We would have taken another road if there had been, you know that Renesmee" Uncle Edward said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"You should go and prepare for my funeral" I told Renesmee bitterly. "Don't be like that" Renesmee said walking towards her but I held my index finger up and said "Stop" and she stopped dead in her tracks. "I know it is hard for you but I promise I will find a way around it ASAP" Renesmee assured me and somehow I believed her. "Now go Embry will take you to the Denali's and he will stay there with you till Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett take you away to Isle Esme for a while" Renesmee completed. I nodded and turned to look where my bags were? "Don't worry we have got everything in the car" Renesmee said wrapping her arms around me. "I want something from you" I told Renesmee. She dropped her hands and looked at me, "When the funeral ends, I want you to come with Mom and Dad and show me all that happened in the funeral" I said, "Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully, "Yes" I answered firmly.

I and Renesmee walked down and saw everyone dressed in black, all the women had worn a black dress with a black veil, and mom's curls flowed down the veil perfectly while Aunt Bella had her hair up in a messy up do. Grandma had worn her hair in a lose ponytail and Aunt Alice had her hair perfect as always. Men including Seth and Jacob were also in black.

I had seen Embry after a very long while who was waiting for me to take me away. "We will be there soon" Mom promised me, "I want to talk to Renesmee after the funeral as well" I said before walking out of the door and Embry followed me, hot on my heels. "Hey" he said but I didn't reply. I sat in the passenger's seat and laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I heard the car door open and then close, soon the engine came to life and we started our journey. "Eleanor" Embry said after a long silence, I looked at him and realized he had no part in this, why be rude to him?

"Hey" I managed to choke out. "I know this is hard for you but trust your family" he said meaningfully. "There is no way after today that I would ever be able to meet Alec" I told him looking down, "you really love him right?" he asked after a long silence, "I do" I said with a nod, "and he loves you?" Embry questioned and I looked up to him and with a faint smile I answered "yes." "I like to believe that destiny plays an important role here" Embry said, "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Do you know about Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee?" Embry asked looking at me for a brief minute, "What about them?" I asked even more confused now. "Jacob was in love with Bella even when she was going to have Renesmee" Embry told me, "What?!" I asked shocked as to what I just heard.

"Yes he was so madly in love with her; he was ready to do anything for her." Embry said. I was at loss of words and my mouth hung open, "And Aunt Bella loved him?" I asked, "She loved him like a brother maybe more than that but she was in love with Edward and so she chose him" Embry said. "What happened to Jacob?" I asked curiously, "He was heartbroken" Embry said as if remembering the time. "Then?" I encouraged him to speak. "When he came to know that the baby was killing Bella he was with everyone else to abort the baby" Embry started and I waited patiently, "Except you parents and grandparents, of course Bella as well. Jacob hated Renesmee when she was born because he thought she had killed the love of his life, but when he first looked at Renesmee he knew why him and Bella never worked out" Embry completed. "That is really – complicated" I said, "I know, but what I mean is destiny puts you together with whom you are meant to be no matter what" Embry said. "So if I am destined to be with Alec" I started, "you'll be with him" Embry completed. I was now smiling after weeks, "Thanks" I told him, "For what?" he asked, "for giving me hope" I told him. "Eleanor, I believe that you and Alec are supposed to be together" he said, "you think so?" I asked him. "Yes" he answered with utmost honesty.

"I want to hear it all" I said, "hear what?" Embry asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "The love story of Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella, including Renesmee and Jacob" I said, "Okay, so it all started when…" Embry started to tell me everything that happened, every small detail whatever he remembered, sometimes I was angry at whatever Jacob did, sometimes shocked and also sometimes sad, but it all made perfect sense to me why would have Aunt Bella and Jacob never would have worked.

By the end of the story we had reached Denali. We got out of the car and Embry got my bag, we were greeted by the Denali's at the door who were all dressed up in black as well, of course ready to go to the funeral. I was greeted with "Hello" and hugs, when Aunt Tanya made me comfortable in the house and everyone said there "Good Bye" they all left. "I am very tiered" I told Embry. "But it's brunch time!" he whined. "Yeah, I think we should eat something first" I said with a chuckle. "Do you think they keep something here, except blood?" Embry asked excusing himself to the kitchen and I followed him there. "Yes, they do" I told him. He opened the fridge and I saw fridge full of stock, "I know where they keep cookies" I told him opening a cupboard. "Why do they keep so much food?" he asked taking out eggs and bread, also meat and bacons. "Do you even know how to cook that?" I asked taking out the cookie jar. "You will make the omelets and I will make the rest" Embry instructed and took out a cookie as well.

I put the cookie jar aside and we started cooking. Embry cooked like a professional where as I clearly looked like an amateur. Embry instructed me and we both kept stuffing our mouth with cookies. I didn't even counted how many omelets had I cooked and Embry was done before me even then!

I ate the most delicious food I had cooked! "Let's watch some movies" Embry suggested. "What movies?" I asked, "That we'll have to see here" Embry said opening the CD shelf below the TV. After a few minutes of searching Embry looked at me and said "These are all classics" "Never mind put one on" I replied. "How about Rosemary's baby?" Embry asked me with a smirk, "The classic horror?" I questioned back, "If you are not up for horror I will put on something else" he said putting the DVD inside again. "No! We'll watch it" I said with a faint smile. I hate horror films but it was better than any sickening romantic film at the time!

Not even half way through the movie I had already closed my eyes about 30 times; on the other hand Embry was not a bit affected by it. "You better close your eyes now" Embry warned me, "Why?" I asked looking at him. Then I realized why, the whole movie I crushed Embry's hand but it seemed as if nothing bothered him at all! How I wished that I had rejected the offer of this horrible movie but it was too late now.

After the movie finished it was 3 pm which meant that Mom, Dad and Renesmee would be reaching anytime soon. "What do you want to do now?" Embry asked, "I don't know" I said with a shrug. "Why not rest?" he asked followed by a yawn. "I don't think I would ever be able to sleep after that movie" I replied, "Okay, then we'll stay awake" he suggested, "No, you go to sleep I'll be fine" I told him. "Are you sure?" he asked raising his eyebrows and I gave him an assuring nod. "Okay then, wake me up when everyone reach here" he said with a yawn, "I will" I replied. He dropped back his head and got comfortable on the couch and in no time he was snoring.

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, I was really thirsty. I pulled out a glass and filled water in it. I looked out of the window as I drank water. How would have been the funeral of a person who wasn't dead? Would Alec have gotten the letter I had written? Of course, Renesmee would have given it to him. How would have he reacted? Would he have been sad? I really needed the answers. I could wait anymore, I put down the glass in the sink and pulled out my phone, I dialed Renesmee's number and waited. She picked up the call in two rings, "Hello" she said, "When are you reaching here?" I asked, "In umm 10 minutes, why? Is everything all right?" she asked in urgency, "yeah, I – wanted to talk to you" I replied, not giving away details since mom and dad were listening."Yeah, I will be there soon"she replied. "Did you eat something?" I heard mom's voice in the background, "Yes mom I did" I told her in a lousy voice. "What is Embry doing?" I heard Jacob's voice, he was also coming? "He is sleeping, I told him to sleep since he was tiered" I told him. "What did you do all day?" Renesmee asked me, "We cooked, then watched a movie" I told her with a shrug.

"What movie?" everyone said in unison, "Rosemary's baby" I told them slowly, "You watched a horror movie?!" Dad asked sounding shocked and proud, "Yes dad, but it was horrible" I told him truthfully. "We are just around the corner, I will talk to you when we reach there" Renesmee said, "Okay, bye" I said before hanging up the phone. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Embry was sleeping sound fully; I didn't wake him up and walked to the front door. I heard a car pull in and assumed it was my family. I went to open the door and I was right it was my family. Everyone came in silently in their black clothes. "We'll leave in an hour" Mom said with a sigh. "I want to talk to Renesmee" I said holding Renesmee's hand and pulling her, "I told them, what we wanted to talk about" Renesmee said, "so will you let me see it?" I asked, "Yes" Mom said after a very long pause, I almost thought that she was going to say no.

I and Renesmee settled on the bed and she asked me "Are you ready?" I nodded, "this is not going to be pretty" she warned me before touching my hand. For a second there was nothing only darkness and then I felt as if I was actually there only I was invisible to everyone. The coffin was light brown and nailed shut. Of course, we could not risk Alec opening the coffin. The atmosphere did not even look as if there was a funeral, people were laughing and talking, I mentally applauded for their acting.

After a very long moment, Aunt Alice called for everyone's attention by saying "they are coming" the crowd grew silent immediately, happy faces were turned to zombie looking faces. Mom and Dad sat on the first bench, Dad's hand was wrapped around Mom's shoulder; Mom's head was on Dad's shoulder and it looked as if they had really lost me, their eyes were blank and there was complete stillness. Jacob had hugged Renesmee who was crying; of course I could only hear the weeping. Aunt Alice was hysterical, she was dry sobbing just like Grand ma and Uncle Jasper and Grandpa comforted them like mom was being comforted by dad.

Seth was sitting with his face between his legs and he was crying. Aunt Bella was shocked and had the identical expressions to Uncle Edward. Tanya was also crying, of course she had to act like that, I was closest to her. The rest of the guests were just silent. Three male figures entered, "In the center is Aro, Left is Caius and Right is Marcus" Renesmee said as I watched, "Behind them is Felix and with him Demetri" Renesmee continued as the guests entered, "Chelsea and Jane are behind them" "Where is Alec?" I asked, "Right there" as those words escaped her mouth I saw a zombie looking Alec. My heart sped up as he looked at Renesmee, which I felt was looking at me, but his eyes were empty. It was like he was trying to suppress his emotions but I could see his emotions trying to tear out. It was like he was going to lose it any moment and cry. But of course, Alec from the Volturi was supposed to have a dominating personality; he could not cry otherwise how would people fear him?

He sat alone and quiet till it was time to lower the grave, "Wait" he said getting up and everything stopped. "I want to see her face" he demanded, did he understand? He couldn't, we have put a real dead body in the grave drained out of blood. "Let her rest in peace, Alec" Jane said uninterestedly. "I said I want to see her face" he said in a more collected way, "She is right Alec" Aro said narrowing his eyes on him with a honeyed voice. If I was there I would have seen it like a fiction of second but through Renesmee's eyes I saw him running towards my grave like a normal human being. But he was stopped by Dad and Grandpa, "leave my daughter alone!" dad shouted; I almost believed I was in that grave!

Dad pushed him back and he trembled on his feet, very unusual of him. "Now there, we don't want any violence" Aro said in his honeyed voice again. Of course why would he want his perfect plan ruined? Alec returned back in that very moment. The grave was lowered in the ground and with every handful of sand thrown on it, I saw Alec's heart drop.

When everything was done, Alec went to Seth who was still crying, "Hey" he said, Renesmee used her vampire hearing for it of course. "I can't believe she is gone" Seth said, his voice breaking as if he had been crying all night, way to go Seth! "Neither can I" Alec said in a broken and empty voice. "What happened?" Alec said slowly and then Renesmee walked to them, "She committed suicide" Renesmee said flatly, without any emotions. Alec was shocked, least to say. "Wh—why would – she do that?" Alec said broken even more, Renesmee shuffled through her pocket and pulled out the note I had written, 'I can't take it anymore' was written on it in my handwriting. He clenched the note in his fist and said "why?" he said from between his teeth, "The eye witness said that she drove the car off the cliff on purpose" Seth told him with teary eyes. "Her body was mangled and unidentifiable I only identified because of the ring you gave her, no one could even see her body it was distorted" grandpa said, joining in the conversation

"She promised" Alec cried, I wanted to hug him right this moment, "What?" Renesmee asked, "She promised not to do anything stupid and wait for me!" Alec cried again. "Has Alice stopped viewing the future?" he questioned and everyone was quite "or did Edward stopped hearing thoughts?" he shouted now. "Why couldn't any of you stop her?" he questioned breaking down. "She is perfect in distracting us" Renesmee said, "Wow" Alec replied sarcastically, "Do you think we would have not done anything to stop her if we knew?" Renesmee said angrily. "I highly doubt that now" Alec said with a chuckle. "You are impossible" Jacob said as he shook his head. "Do you really love and care for her?" Alec asked in a serious tone, "Of course" everyone present in the conversation said in unison, "Then bring her back, and when you do, tell her that I am upset with her, she did wrong" Alec said his voice shaking terribly as if he was about to cry.

That was it, "What – what should I do?" I asked Renesmee, "For now, we need to board the plane" I heard mom's voice from behind me, "But I don't want to go" I said turning around, "you have gotten stubborn Eleanor" Mom remarked. "Yes because I feel like no one care for me here" I shouted, after a very long silence mom's face dropped and she said "pack your bags we are leaving in an hour" and then she walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Readers,**

**Here is another chapter for you all! There might be some grammatical mistakes because I am uploading it without re creating, please forgive if so. I really really love it when someone posts a new review. so all you silent readers do leave your opinions. -Fingers crossed-**

**_-JT_**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

I didn't talk to mom in the car or in the plane or on the boat or even when she showed me the room on Isle Esme. How could they do this to me? I had never ever said anything against them. Tears filled my eyes every time I thought about this. It was better for me to sleep, but how could I sleep when all I could see when I closed my eyes was Alec's heartbroken face. But I had to sleep anyhow.

Months and Months passed and yet I could not forget how unhappy he was, in fact unhappy would have been a small word, he was devastated. I wanted to talk to him but I could not. Even though everyone tried to convince me that they were finding a way out I know there was no way out now. All I did whole day was to imagine how Alec would react when he knew that I was alive. He would hug me tight and tell me to never go, and I had a hope that I would meet him again.

Until one day that changed my life forever. All of were now together in Hoquiam, Washington and that's when Renesmee shouted uncontrollably, "We need to tell her!" "I am going to tell her!" or "She needs to know!" of course it was about me because everyone was downstairs. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. "What's going on?" I asked and everyone stood still. "What are you all hiding from me?" I asked, "We have done something terrible once, at least she needs to know _this_" Grandma said in an angry tone, which I had never heard! "She would not tell me, so why not someone else does?" I said pointing towards mom.

"Alec is getting married" Renesmee said flat out, my heart dropped to my stomach with those four words. I felt low as if all my energy was drained out right that moment. "That is not possible" I said more to myself as if convincing myself. Renesmee stretched out his hand in front of me and had a thing white envelope. I took it from her hand, on the top was written, 'To the Cullen's' in a very beautiful calligraphic handwriting, I opened the envelope and saw an ivory colored card with silver embossed border, 'Save the day' was written in an identical handwriting only it was printed in black. 'At honor of your presence is requested at the marriage of Anneliese and Alec.' The date, venue was written. "None of us are going" Aunt Bella said, "But I am" I replied.

"No you are not" Mom said, "if dad was going to marry someone else then what have you done?" I asked stepping towards her, "this is their trick and you are falling for it!" Mom said in urgency. "Maybe so, but I want to see Alec before he is married" I told them before throwing the card on the table and rushing upstairs.

'How could he?!' I thought shutting the door with a loud thud. I didn't even had the words about how I was feeling, I felt sad and angry at the same time. He had promised me never to leave me, are promises so easy for him to break? What about all those moments we spent together, are they so easy to forget? I had hold on to those memories for so long just because I knew I was going to see him again but not at his wedding with someone else! I was done with staying quiet; this was the time for action. Even if it is a trap I would walk right in just to have my questions answered, was it a joke when he said that a love of a vampire is eternal? I had to devise a plan to go there.

It was like god had heard me that night! The bell rang and I opened the door. I was greeted by a couple who were shocked to see me, in a happy way. "Are you – Eleanor?" The woman asked in a shaking voice, "eh yes" I replied unsure. She was not a vampire neither was her husband. "Who are you? I asked them, "I am Ella Greene and this is my husband George" the woman introduced them both in a joyful voice. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Can we come in? We need to meet your – adoptive parents" she said firmly. Who were they? I let them enter, "Mom, Dad!" I called out for them.

They slowly descended the stair and looked suspiciously at both of them. "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen?" George asked, "Yes" dad replied, "I am George Greene and this is my wife Ella, we are here to meet Eleanor—_our_ daughter" said George. My head instantly shot up, what nonsense was he saying? "I am not your daughter!" I exclaimed. "Don't say like that baby, we can prove you, your adoptive grandfather is a doctor, and he can do the DNA testing!" Ella said hysterically. "I don't want to get any testing done" I said in a low voice. "Eleanor please trust me, look at us, we look so similar" Ella tried to convince me. We indeed looked same; we had the same chocolate brown eyes and curly long hair. George and I had same cheek bone structure. "We will get the DNA test done" mom said in a low voice, "Mom, we don't have to" I objected, "Eleanor, if they are your birth parents, I can't stanch you away from them" mom explained to me in a thoughtful manner.

Against my wishes the DNA test was conducted. It did not come as a shocker when the reports were positive. Ella and George were forcing me to go out with them early in the morning to a shopping spree. Mom was not ready for me to go but I took it as an opportunity. "I want to know them" I said, "What do you want to know about them?" Mom asked her eyes widened. "I have some questions" I answered not giving her any details. "Are you doing this because I won't let you go to kill yourself?" Mom exclaimed, "Mom, I will go there, with or without your permission" I said with a smirk as I turned away and walked out of the door.

I hate doing this to mom and I felt scared because this was the first time I was rebelling against my own family.

I sat in the back seat and George took us to down town for shopping. I was the one to break the silence, "Why did you leave me?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Ella said turning towards me. "Why did you leave me when I was born?" I asked. "I did not want to leave you Eleanor" Ella said, "then why did you?" I asked this time firmly. "When I got pregnant with you I was only fifteen, I gave birth to you at my place, with George unknown about the fact that I was pregnant, I also hid the name of your father from my family. After you were born, the same day my brother left you at the Cullen's doorstep. You were snatched from my arms Eleanor; I did not want to give you up. It took us 17 years to find you." Ella completed. "I appreciate that, but don't you think 17 years is a massive time gap?" I questioned. "I know that, I also knew what I was putting us in when we found you" Ella said, "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Eleanor, I know you live with 8 vampires and 1 hybrid. It is amazing that you are still alive!" Ella completed with a chuckle. "They would never harm me" I said from between my teeth. "Honey, it is their habit!" George exclaimed. "You do not know the first thing about them" I said in an angry tone. "We know that you love them and that you were reluctant to even get the testing done, so why did you?" Ella asked, "I have a selfish motive" I told her.

"What is that?" George asked, "My boyfriend is getting married to someone else, I need to go to him" I told them, "We will take you" Ella said and George nodded. "He is a vampire" I said, "Oh" was all Ella could say. "Let's just say, going out with you wins me a ticket to his place" I said with a smirk. "We will buy you the ticket" George said, "I really don't want anything and honestly this might be the last time we meet" I said looking out of the window. "Why would you say that?" she asked sadly, "I am going to a world where human existence is banned" I answered. "You are transforming?" Ella asked after a long pause, her eyes widened. "Maybe you would understand, I love my boyfriend and the only thing I have to give up to be with him is my human life. Wouldn't you do it for George?" I asked. "I would" she said looking deep into George's eyes. "But what kind of a mother would I be if I let you end your human life?" she said. "Ella it's not about you, it's about me. I believe there is some freedom for me to choose what I want to be or what I want to do" I said looking at my hands.

After the long day of shopping, I reached home with lots of bags. I entered home at 9 pm when everyone was waiting for me in the living room. "Why are you so late?" mom asked, "We stopped for dinner "I said, "Eleanor are you doing this so that you can go to Italy?" Grandma asked, "Even my birth parents understood but you don't!" I exclaimed, "I _need_ to be with Alec because I love him!" I continued. Everyone stayed silent, "Are you ready to give up your life?" Aunt Bella asked, "I know that mom does not like her vampirism, but Aunt Bella, you have seen it as a gift and I not afraid to embrace Vampirism if it means I can stay with Alec" I said.

"It does not have to be death or vampirism" Renesmee said, "We have taken the third road!" Mom remarked, "Mom if plan A does not work we choose Plan B or Plan C, there are 26 letters you know" I told her, "I can't let you walk in a death trap" mom said in a matter of fact voice, "Either I die human or turn vampire, but I die anyways" I said before leaving the place.

The house grew quite by 1 O' clock and I was still awake. The door of my room opened slowly, "Eleanor, are you awake?" Renesmee whispered, "Yeah" I whispered back, "Good pack up your bags, we are leaving" she whispered, "for where?" I questioned, "Itlay."

* * *

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry another unedited chapter for you all, I hope you forgive me? :P I really love to read a new reviews that I get one per chapter :P Please guys leave reviews, I need to know your comments **

**_-JT_**


End file.
